Arte y Cosmos
by AriaCrateris
Summary: Una tragedia cambia drásticamente la vida de Nina, una joven ordinaria con un talento extraordinario. Tras varios giros del destino llegara al templo sagrado de Athena, ahí conocerá a varios personajes claves en la historia y poco a poco vivirá un tormentoso romance con el mas poderoso caballero Dorado. Destellos de felicidad y tragedias la harán pagar muy caro su amor.
1. Volviendo a nacer

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de la autoria de Masami Kurumada, los que no aparecen en su obra son de mi autoria.

Espero sus comentarios y ojalá disfruten esta historia

Volviendo a nacer.

El santuario era como un mundo aparte al que todos conocemos, era como una dimensión paralela detenida en el tiempo, pocas personas sin dominio del cosmos han podido pisar ese lugar y esa fue mi suerte o destino que me llevo a parar ahí.

Mi vida antes de llegar a Grecia era común y corriente, tenía padres amorosos y dos hermanos increíbles, y aunque no éramos ricos tenía todo lo que necesitaba: un techo sobre mi cabeza, comida caliente en el plato, educación y cariño de mi familia. Acudía a la escuela local, amaba aprender cosas nuevas, disfrutar con mis amigos, y practicar deporte, pero entre todas esas maravillas cotidianas el mayor placer de mi vida era dibujar. Cuando dibujaba el mundo parecía otro, podía crear universos que solo yo podía ver y entender, todo era posible con un lápiz y papel en mi mano, mis libretas se llenaban con imágenes de flores, rostros y animales. Aunque mis padres siempre admiraron mi talento artístico lo relegaron a segundo plano ante mi educación académica pues tenían la fuerte creencia que no era realista creer que me podría ganar la vida pintando ¡qué equivocados estaban!.

Siempre parecí mucho mas joven de lo que en realidad soy, al punto de creer que era una especie de Peter Pan, ya que mi cuerpo se aferraba a la infancia dándome un aspecto aniñado por mas tiempo del habitual. Por mucho tiempo no le di mayor importancia a este aspecto de mi ser, tiempo después sería clave en el rumbo que tomaría mi vida.

La región donde vivía era problemática por contar con varios pozos petroleros que eran la manzana de la discordia entre el gobierno del país y los extranjeros, eso trajo gente ajena y muchos delincuentes, el problema fue creciendo como una bola de nieve hasta que se volvió incontrolable para las autoridades locales.

Cuando solo tenía trece años perdí a mi familia en uno de los ataques de los tantos grupos terroristas que había en mi región, tan grande fue el problema que el ejército y las Naciones Unidas no fueron capaces de entrar a la zona de conflicto por lo que se pidió la ayuda del Santuario en Grecia.

Como Salidos de un cuento fantástico los santos de plata acudieron a la misión, nunca olvidaré la noche en la que vi por primera vez a esas extraordinarias personas.

Era de noche y los vándalos parecían estar mas desatados que nunca, las explosiones eran frecuentes y cada vez mas cercanas a nuestra casa. Mi padre al notar al inminente peligro para su familia decidió que debíamos huir a la capital del país, por lo que mi madre, mis hermanos y yo juntamos un poco de ropa y dinero para emprender nuestro viaje lo antes posible. Al dar el último vistazo a mi mochila pude notar que faltaba mi cuaderno de bocetos y mi caja de lápices de dibujo, objetos que eran los mas preciados tesoros para mi, asi que decidí regresar a mi habitación por ellos. Seguía escuchando estruendosas explosiones, horrendos disparos, por lo que en un segundo me arrepentí por mis estúpidas prioridades.

Madre- ¡Nina, no bajes y escóndete!

Fue lo último que escuché de mi madre. Después una oleada de mas disparos explosiones y gritos desgarradores se apoderaron del ambiente. Yo en mi intento de ponerme a salvo, me escondí debajo de la cama tapándome los oídos y cerrando los ojos en un intento de escapar de la realidad. No podía moverme, no podía llorar, no podía ni respirar, el miedo que sentía me paralizaba.

Pasaron unos minutos, los mas largos de mi vida y después silencio... silencio... aparentemente todo ya había acabado.

Daria lo que fuera por borrar de mi mente lo que vi al salir del portal de mi casa: Cuerpos, muchos cuerpos, hombres, mujeres, niños, mutilados, calcinados, irreconocibles. Giré sobre mis talones llamando a mi madre cuando de repente pude reconocer en uno de esos cuerpos descuartizados la ropa de papá, el bolso de mamá, los zapatos de mi hermano, de mi hermanita no encontré nada reconocible. El cuerpo de papá era el que estaba mas cerca de donde me encontraba, yacía casi por debajo del auto de la vecina el cual aún tenia algunas llamas encendidas, grité llevando mis manos a la cabeza entre llanto y desesperación abracé a papá lo mas fuerte que pude.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé asi, hasta que otros horribles estruendos fueron acercándose a donde me encontraba, eran mas explosiones y disparos. Era mi fin, lo sabía, moriría esa noche.

De pronto un grupo de unas cuatro personas saltaron por arriba de donde me encontraba y se abalanzaron contra el origen de los disparos, mientras lanzaban múltiples luces de colores de sus manos. Luego otra gran explosión hizo volar mi casa, la onda expansiva me sacó volando y una roca golpeó mi cabeza, lo que me hizo perder el conocimiento.

La intervención de los caballeros de plata fue un éxito porque la mayor parte de mi aldea fue rescatada, yo no fui tan afortunada, mi familia fue asesinada y mi hogar reducido a cenizas. sola y sin nada mas que lo que llevaba puesto, con lagrimas en los ojos y los puños fuertemente apretados me dirigí donde toda la comunidad agradecía al líder de aquel grupo de hombres y mujeres de armaduras brillantes, me acerque a ellos y les reproche el haber llegado tarde, tarde para una familia, tarde para un hogar, tarde para una vida que ya no parecencia tener rumbo ni sentido mientras me abalanzaba lanzando golpes y patadas, por lo que dos personas me intentaron retirar a rastras del lugar, entonces el líder, el caballero Misty de lagarto se acercó a mi y pude ver su hermoso rostro algo desencajado (seguramente lo ofendí por mi actitud altanera y malagradecida, después de todo les debía la vida), me miro algo admirado y exclamo

Misty- ¡Pero que interesante fierecilla ha despertado una noche de tragedia!. lamento no haber cumplido a cabalidad la misión a la que fuimos enviados MyLady pero a veces también los santos cometemos errores y retrasos. Comprendo y respeto tu pérdida. Ven con nosotros, eres una superviviente y tienes valor. tal vez encuentres tu lugar.

Así que lo seguí con su grupo hasta abordar un avión que nos llevaría a Grecia.

Después de un largo viaje me dejaron al cuidado de Caliope, una de esas mujeres enmascaradas quien me llevaría al recinto de las amazonas donde me entrenarían y tras una prueba podría ser un caballero femenino como ella. yo no sabia lo que eso significaba hasta que llegué a ese lugar. Decenas de chicas de diferentes edades entrenaban duramente, combatían, eran golpeadas, maltratadas y todas ellas parecían no importarles. Solo deseaban ser mas fuertes. Una sensación de admiración me lleno al ver a tan valientes mujeres y niñas, al mismo tiempo un gran sentimiento de inferioridad, pues sabía perfectamente que yo no soportaría ni un solo día semejante vida. Me resigné a morir en ese lugar o a ser echada de patitas en la calle y comenzar nuevamente desde cero.

Pronto estuve frente a Hera, ella era la encargada del entrenamiento de las aspirantes a Santos femeninos, era una mujer muy alta y fornida de cabellos azules cortados estilo mohicano y una mascara plateada adornada con motivos trivales , múltiples collares de los que colgaban huesos y colmillos de diferentes tamaños, al parecer pertenecientes a distintos animales. Sus múltiples tatuajes en brazos y piernas le daban un aspecto temible y misterioso.

Caliope-Hera, esta es Nina, la hemos encontrado en América, tal vez podríamos hacer de ella una amazona.

Hera camino a mi alrededor como analizando un animal de competencia.

Hera- ¿cuántos años tienes?-me dijo con una voz bastante grave para una mujer.

Nina-Trece- Respondí con mi voz de ratón asustado.

Hera-Trece? creía que tendrías unos 8 o 10 años, Caliope, es demasiado mayor! y es enclenque y subdesarrollada, morirá en una semana! dudo mucho que una sabandija así logre despertar el cosmos, ni siquiera como soldado de clase baja sobrevivirá.

Caliope- ¡No tenía idea! yo también pensé que no tendría mas de 10 años! fue un gran error, ahora ¿que haremos con esta carga? tendré que regresarla a Misty, después de todo fue su idea traerla.

Hera- Nina, anda al cuarto del fondo es donde te corresponde estar, mientras pensamos que demonios hacer contigo, pues el caballero Misty nuevamente ha sido enviado a una misión.

Al llegar a la habitación que me señalaron un puñado de adolescentes enmascaradas me dieron la "bienvenida" gritándome que el lugar de las niñas era otro, que no tenia nada que hacer ahí. Fue entonces cuando Caliope entro y les dijo:

Caliope- Ella es Nina, tiene 13 años así que este lugar le corresponde, estará aquí por un tiempo, y quiero que quede claro que no viene a entrenarse como ustedes, así que háganme el favor de no matarla, no estamos para ese tipo de problemas.-

Todas se quedaron calladas.

Nina- Caliope, ¿dónde será mi cama?-

pregunté y de repente todas rieron escandalosamente.

Caliope-¡sabandija insolente, las camas son para las aprendices, tu serás una sirvienta, duerme donde puedas, ya mañana se te encomendaran tus tareas-

Esa noche dormí en un montoncito de paja y una manta vieja que encontré por ahí.

Fueron varios meses los que estuve bajo el cuidado de las amazonas, mis tareas eran lavar ropa, trastes, servir comida, barrer, limpiar etc...No era agradable pero al menos tenia u techo bajo el cual dormir y podía comer las sobras de cada comida. Yo en ese entonces era la única que no usaba mascara en ese lugar, eso me marcaba como alguien inferior, algo sin valor, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo era ignorada.

Un día cuando termine mis miles de labores me sentí aliviada y aburrida en mi soledad por lo que comencé a hacer trazos con una rama seca sobre la suelta arena del patio y comencé a hacer diferentes figuras, arboles, flores, animales hacía tanto que no dibujaba que no me pude resistir a ese enorme lienzo que a falta lápiz y papel sentí placer de poder hacer lo que mas me disfrutaba a pesar de que nadie pudiese admirarlo ya que el viento se lo llevaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fue entonces que una voz grave salió de la nada.

Hera-¡Con que la pequeña sabandija tiene talento!, tengo una idea de lo que puedo hacer contigo, mañana me acompañaras a los 12 templos.

Al siguiente día, muy temprano Hera me llevo a la parte mas alta del santuario, habíamos caminado tanto que ya no podía mas, los pies me punzaban, las sandalias me habían sacado horribles ampollas en los tobillos y las plantas, el sol tan inclemente me había debilitado, y a pesar de que Hera me ofrecía constantemente agua, me sentía débil y deshidratada.

Hera -¡en verdad eres una molestia! ni siquiera vamos a mitad de camino, levanta la vista, esos son los 12 templos y mas allá se encuentran los aposentos del patriarca y de Athena. tenemos que subir hasta allá, y tu ya estas que das lastima, niña-.

Nina-Hera, no puedo mas, te suplico piedad, ya no puedo dar otro paso, realmente me estoy esforzando-

Hera - Lo se, pequeña sabandija, ven aquí, te llevaré en mi espalda, de cualquier forma no eres mas que un pequeño costal de huesos, y ya me he aburrido de ir a tu paso-.

Sentí que me desvanecía cuando Hera me cargo a espaldas, tal vez a causa de mi somnolencia comencé a alucinar, o mi estado distorsiono mi percepción del tiempo pues vi todo pasar tan rápido, el pueblo y después escaleras, tantas escaleras, todo como un sueño pues atravesábamos esos lugares tan rápido que no podía distinguir detalles. cuando por fin llegamos nuevamente tome la poca agua que nos quedaba y me senté en el suelo feliz de estar a la sombra y poder recuperar un poco el aliento, pude ver a Hera de pie en medio de ese gran salón tan fresca como una lechuga, su respiración era tranquila y ni una gota de sudor resbalaba por su bronceada piel. "¡Las amazonas son tan asombrosas! fuertes, rápidas, resistentes, y sumamente hermosas", pensé.

El estrepitoso abrir de una pesada puerta me saco de mis divagaciones, y vi entrar a un hombre alto de cabello largo hasta la cintura color gris-plateado, vistiendo extraña túnica negra, un casco rojo con miles de ornamentos y collares multicolores, parecía ser un hombre joven, tal vez en sus treinta y tantos, lo poco que se alcanzaba a apreciar de su rostro denotaba que se trataba de un hombre bastante apuesto. Hera rápidamente se arrodilló y puso su puño derecho en su pecho en una pose solemne, me volteo a ver y con un ademán de cabeza me dio a entender que debía hacer lo mismo. Sin saber por qué lo hice y mantuve la cabeza gacha.

P-¿qué haces aquí Hera? sabes que mi tiempo es importante.

H- Gran patriarca, lamento quitarle su valioso tiempo, pero he encontrado algo que podría interesarle. Esta niña se llama Nina, tiene un gran talento para el arte, tal vez podría ser instruida por el maestro David y así poder terminar los murales que usted le ha encomendado.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡Hera me había traído ante la mayor autoridad del santuario para encomendarme a un pintor! mi corazón saltó de emoción, pintar era lo que mas disfrutaba en la vida, siempre soñé con una oportunidad así, pero ni en mis sueños mas locos creí que en ese extraño lugar tendría semejante suerte.

Patriarca-¡Hera, no me hagas reír!, sabes lo exigente que es David, ha rechazado a muchos artistas para continuar su legado, ¿qué te hace pensar que una mocosa pueda ser de su agrado?.

Hera -Precisamente porque es muy joven, David podrá moldearla a su estilo y conveniencia, además, yo la he visto hacer maravillas con solo arena y una rama. gran patriarca permitirme llevarla con David y que sea el quien decida si es que le es útil.

Patriarca- Está bien Hera, no me quites mas el tiempo.

Fue así que ese sombrío hombre nos dejo solas en el salón.

Hera- ¡esta hecho! ahora no me decepciones, sabandija. Si das el ancho tu destino cambiara-.


	2. Giros del destino

Giros del destino

Seguí a Hera por los largos corredores de la construcción, era enorme y sombría, llena de gente que parecía estar apurada haciendo mil cosas a la vez..

Finalmente llegamos a un amplio salón repleto de pinturas, oleos, acuarelas, vasijas, esculturas, inmensos bloques de mármol, lienzos de toda clase esparcidos cada uno con una belleza y perfección fuera de lo común. Las figuras humanas parecían seguirnos con la mirada y casi salir caminando de sus lienzos. Al fondo un hombre anciano con la espalda encorvada maldecía y pintaba un cuadro de un hombre en armadura dorada.

Hera -Maestro David, he venido por orden del patriarca, esta es Nina, es una chica con un prodigioso talento, y nos preguntamos si podría serle de ayuda.-

El viejo rió burlón, acercándose a nosotras.

David- ¿de dónde vienes, chiquilla?-  
Nina- De América, maestro-.  
David-¿de quién demonios eres hija? o ¿de cuál puta escuela de arte te mandan?-  
Nina- no, no señor, no tengo familia y jamás he podido estudiar arte, solo que simplemente siempre he amado dibujar y yo creí...-  
David- creías? creías? a ver, tráeme ese papel de allá y toma un carboncillo,- dijo señalándome una pila de materiales que no conocía.  
David- ¡el carboncillo es éste!, ¡mocosa estúpida!. Ahora tú, Hera párate ahí, anda niña quiero ver lo que puedes hacer.-

Nerviosa rápidamente comencé a retratar a Hera, tratando de no escatimar los detalles cuando el maestro David se acercó y me dijo:

David- Nada mal, y ¿que puedes hacer con color?-

Me tomó del brazo y me sentó frente a una de sus pinturas inconclusas, me arrimó una paleta de oleos y un bote con múltiples pinceles.

David -¡Anda, termina el área de las flores-  
Nina- ¡pero maestro no quisiera arruinar su pintura!-  
David- ¡y mas te vale no hacerlo!, ¡anda, muévete!,! no tengo todo el día, apresúrate!-

Con mucho miedo comencé a continuar el trabajo inconcluso, y al tener tan amplia gama de tonos y pinceles no pude contener mi emoción y por un momento olvidé que se trataba de la obra de un gran artista consumado. Pasaron unos minutos cuando nuevamente apareció el viejo artista:

David- Parece que podría hacer de ti una buena ayudante, te falta mucho, mocosa, pero podría quitarte lo inútil en unos meses. Hera, comunícale al patriarca que requeriré de Nina a partir de mañana, la quiero sin falta a las 9 de la mañana para comenzar su instrucción.-

¡No podía creerlo! estaba tan feliz que corrí a abrazar a Hera y besarle las manos, ahora gracias a ella mi destino estaba cambiando radicalmente. El maestro David escribió una carta que le entrego a Hera y rápidamente nos dirigimos a otro despacho para arreglar mi nueva estadía en el templo.  
Cuando por fin llegamos nos recibió un viejo con una fea túnica grisácea y un diamante enorme en una de sus cuencas oculares, era un hombre horrible con una expresión malvada y perversa. Hera le entrego la carta y el viejo la leyó en silencio. Ese hombre desagradable era el asistente del patriarca (AP), quien se encargaba de sus asuntos personales y además dirigía todos los asuntos del palacio y coordinaba algunos de los doce templos del zodíaco.

AP-¡Conque esta será aprendiz de David eh!, creí que nunca tomaría uno, al menos espero que los murales sean terminados aunque el viejo muera a medio trabajo-

Tomo un sorbo de su copa dorada

AP-. Hera, ¿cómo pretendes traer a esta mocosa todos los días a las 9 am? ya no tenemos espacios para la servidumbre, y de alguna forma tendrá que pagar su estadía y su instrucción.-  
Hera- Ella pagara con su trabajo en los lienzos, eso es lo que el maestro David dispuso en la carta-  
AP- te olvidas que el que maneja este palacio soy yo, y te estoy diciendo que ya no tengo espacio para nadie más.-

De repente un hombre alto ataviado con una hermosa armadura dorada entró en el salón. Sus cabellos azules y sus ojos llameantes imponían respeto y admiración, la sola presencia de este hombre hizo que la habitación se tornara fría cual si estuviéramos en pleno invierno.

AP - Camus ¿qué haces tú aquí?-  
Camus- Me sorprende que no tengas mas espacio, pero cuando se trata de doncellas hermosas para servicio, parece que nunca faltan habitaciones para la servidumbre, tratándose de una simple niña que no podría ocupar mucho espacio no creo que haya un gran problema-  
AP- Lo he dicho ya, si se queda deberá pagar con trabajo a parte de su instrucción, y no se diga mas, a menos que se acogida en una de las doce casas.-  
C- me parece una sabia decisión, seguramente el estar bajo el cuidado de algún caballero dorado recibirá protección y el lugar que le corresponde como la aprendiz del mas preciado artista del santuario.-  
H- Caballero Camus de acuario, usted podría hacerse cargo de Nina, se lo agradecería infinitamente-  
C- ciertamente estaría feliz de tenerla en el templo, pero por ahora saldré unos años a Siberia pues ahí tengo aprendices, y tu bien sabes, Hera la responsabilidad que eso conlleva, pero no te apures, el día de hoy hay reunión de los caballeros dorados y podremos decidir quién se la quedará.-  
H- muchas gracias señor. Nina, haz todo lo que el señor Camus te diga.-  
V- como ya han decidido pues ya no es mi problema, la mocosa pasa a ser responsabilidad de los caballeros dorados y el maestro David.-

Diciendo eso Hera y Camus hicieron una solemne reverencia por lo que yo torpemente trate de imitarlos y me retiré junto con ellos siguiendo al hombre de capa blanca por los largos corredores. Llegamos a un enorme salón con una gran mesa redonda en el centro, alrededor de la mesa había doce sillas decoradas con hojas de oro y detrás de ellas impresionantes esculturas de mármol que representaban cada uno de los signos zodiacales. En seguida pude ver que dichas esculturas no podían ser obra de otro mas que de mi futuro mentor, abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta que no solo las esculturas, también había pinturas de escenas épicas donde los caballeros dorados eran los protagonistas, caminé lentamente boquiabierta como turista en un museo cuando varios hombres también vestidos con armaduras doradas entraron y ocuparon su respectivo puesto. Obviamente, yo al ser tan insignificante fui completamente ignorada. El caballero de Acuario me miró y con un ademán de su cabeza me indico que me quedara en un rincón de la sala mas o menos donde podía tenerme vigilada, pude ver que las sillas correspondientes al signos de Aries, géminis, sagitario y libra se encontraban vacías, cosa que por algún motivo en ese momento no me importó.

Hablaron de diversos asuntos que no entendía por muchas horas, por lo que tuve que sentarme en el suelo, y después el cansancio y el aburrimiento empezaron a hacer efecto por lo que comencé a quedarme dormida, y a escuchar todo como si estuviese lejos, muy lejos... con un eco delicioso que me arrullaba mas y mas ...cuando a lo lejos escuché mi nombre  
Camus-¡ Nina!- me levante como pude, corriendo fui a colocarme a lado del caballero de Acuario, en mi intento de obedecer rápido aunque aún iba media dormida, terminé de despertar cuando oí las risas de los santos dorados e inmediatamente supe que había hecho alguna tontería, como era mi costumbre. Parecía que estaba empezando con el pie izquierdo.

Aldebarán- entonces esta niña será quien ayude al maestro David.¿ quién hubiera imaginado que elegiría a una chiquilla para ser su sucesora?, ¡qué curioso!-  
-Camus- asi es, ahora por órdenes del santuario ha quedado bajo la custodia de los caballeros dorados, debemos decidir con quien se quedará. Deben entender que Nina no es una sirvienta, es un bien preciado para el legado e historia del santuario y asi deberá ser tratada.  
-Aioria- Entiendo, por lo cual también deberá ser educada en todo lo que conlleva el santuario.  
-Shura- lo más conveniente sería acomodarla en la casa de la constelación bajo la que nació.-  
-Death mask- No cuenten conmigo para estas estupideces, de una vez les digo que no tengo intención de hacerme cargo de una mocosa, yo no me haré responsable si la mato un día por mas "valiosa" que sea para el legado de este lugar.-  
Dijo el caballero de Cáncer mientras se retiraba del salón dando a entender que este asunto era por de más poco o nada importante.  
-Shura-¿Nina, cual es tu fecha de nacimiento?-  
-Nina- el 7 de abril, señor-  
-Shura- Aries...Mû sigue en Jamir, pero puede ser encomendada a la servidumbre del templo de Aries-  
\- Camus- no me parece correcto que hagamos eso, esta niña está bajo la custodia de los caballeros dorados, no podemos tomar tan a la ligera esto y dejarla precisamente en un templo sin un Santo dorado.-  
\- Milo-¡bah!, ¡este asunto ya me está impacientando!,¡ ni que fuéramos niñeros!-  
\- Shaka- Camus si me lo permites yo puedo hacerme cargo de la niña, mi ama de llaves podría ayudar en educarla y creo que el templo de virgo tiene lo necesario para albergar a un artista.-  
\- Afrodite-¡ pues ya está!,`¿ no es así, Camus? podemos retirarnos.

Camus me hizo una señal con la mano y me colocó frente al rubio dorado de Virgo.

-Camus-Muy bien Nina, el es Shaka de Virgo, desde hoy estás bajo su protección, obedécelo y respétalo. -  
Hice una reverencia ante mi nuevo protector y le dije lo mas claro posible.  
-Nina- Mi señor, siempre estaré agradecida, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para honrar la casa de virgo.-

Shaka asintió en señal de aprobación, se dio la vuelta y no dijo mas. Yo confundida y algo asustada lo seguí a donde seria mi nuevo hogar. Bajando por mi propio pie pude darme cuenta cuán lejos se encontraba un templo del otro, y a pesar de ir escaleras abajo yo ya estaba rendida y ni siquiera habíamos llegado a Acuario. Mis pies punzaban agudamente por las infames ampollas que tenía desde mi caminata con Hera, y a pesar de haberme quitado ya esas endemoniadas Sandalias el dolor no cedía, tenía tanta hambre y tanto sueño que no se cómo podía seguir caminando, en cambio, Shaka no se veía cansado en lo absoluto, fue entonces que note que llevaba siempre los ojos cerrados, "¿acaso será ciego?", pensé, no me atreví a preguntar,¡ es más! ¡no me atrevia ni a pronunciar palabra alguna! El camino parecía dolorosamente interminable para alguien como yo, que creí que en cualquier momento caería medio muerta. Sin decir nada, Shaka me tomo en brazos y gentilmente me porto hacia nuestro destino.

Mientras bajábamos pude ver entre mi somnolencia su rostro muy de cerca, sus finas facciones con su relajada y pacifica expresión, a pesar de ir pegada a su armadura me acurruqué entre sus brazos y sentí tan reconfortada y cómoda que todo el miedo que sentí desde que llegue a Grecia se esfumó, las estrellas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo reemplazándose por una tonalidad rosada y violeta que le daba un aire mágico al cielo, yo solo podía sentir el olor a incienso que despedía su pecho, el conjunto era como un sueño maravilloso del que no quería despertar.

Al llegar al templo de virgo el cual era una imponente construcción de mármol blanco lleno de columnas, pasamos a un al salón una mujer hindú de unos 50 años ataviada con un bello sari color rojo nos dio la bienvenida.

-Laxmi-bienvenido mi señor,¿ desea que le prepare el baño? ¿o quiere algo para desayunar?.-  
-Shaka- Laxmi, ella es Nina, a partir de ahora está bajo mi custodia, es la aprendiz del maestro David, primer pintor del santuario, trátala como una hija.-  
-Laxmi-como usted ordene mi señor-  
-Shaka- Nina, ella es Laxmi, es mi ama de llaves y como una madre para mí, obedécela. Laxmi, por ahora me retiro a descansar, dejo todo en tus manos.- y se retiró dejándome con su ama de llaves.

Era una mujer de estatura media, cabello negro con mechones canos, su rostro trazado por arrugas denotaba que en su juventud fue muy hermosa, tenía una expresión algo severa y era de maneras elegantes y educadas, sus ademanes eran suaves y hacían tintinear las múltiples pulseras doradas que adornaban sus finas muñecas.

-Laxmi-¡ Esta sí que es una gran sorpresa!, ¡jamás imaginé que el amo traería una niña! y bien pequeña, ¿cuantos años tienes?-  
-Nina- trece-  
-Laxmi-¡trece? en verdad te ves mucho más joven, y dime querida,¿ cómo es que el destino te trajo a la casa de virgo?-

Mientras le contaba mi historia, Laxmi me llevó a la cocina donde me dio un desayuno y me indicó que faltaban solo hora y media para presentarme con el viejo pintor, fuimos a su habitación donde pude darme un baño y al salir me dispuso uno de sus hermosos saris para presentarme con mi maestro, solo de pensar que debía subir nuevamente esas escaleras sentí que moriría y jamás llegaría a mi instrucción, cuando salí del baño Laxmi me ayudo a vestirme, trenzo mi cabello de la misma forma que lo llevaba ella y me acompañó a la entrada del templo.

-Laxmi- Shiva, por favor lleva a Nina con el maestro David-  
-Shiva- por supuesto, pero dime,¿ quién es esta niña?-  
-Laxmi- es la aprendiz del viejo pintor y también está bajo la custodia de tu maestro, tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella-  
-Shiva- como ordenes Laxmi-

El joven de la túnica blanca y cabello negro se acercó a mí y me cargo en brazos.

-Shiva- con su permiso ,señorita-

Al igual que Hera me llevo a un velocidad impresionante por las escaleras hasta la puerta del estudio de mi maestro. Cuando me dejo frente a esta, toco y entro directo a donde se hallaba el viejo pintor.

-Shiva - Maestro David, Nina ha sido acogida en el templo de la virgen bajo la protección de mi maestro, Agora y yo seremos los responsables de traerla y llevarla, dígame maestro ¿a qué hora podre venir por la niña para regresarla a mi mentor?-  
\- David- con que Shaka estará a cargo de la criatura, no podría ser mejor,¡ eres afortunada pequeña!. muy bien, puedes venir por ella a las 6 de la tarde.-  
-Shiva- gracias señor, le informare a mi maestro y estaré aquí a la hora pactada.

El maestro David me señalo un restirador con varios papeles y una caja con lápices de diferentes graduaciones, me pidió que bocetara varias figuras humanas y luego analizo.

-David- Para que una figura humana sea correcta deberás estudiar la anatomía humana, la ciencia de las proporciones y tu mano podrá pintar imágenes tan reales que confundirán hasta los ojos de los dioses-

Carraspeo, se sentó a mi lado y me arrimo un enorme y polvoso libro, lo abrió y me mostró la biografía de su gran ídolo.

-David- Leonardo Da Vinci, no solo fue un prodigioso pintor, también fue un anatomista, inventor, y gran cocinero, Nina, deberás aprender las reglas del signiore Davinci y hacerlas tus reglas. el tiempo vuela cuando haces lo que amas y sin darnos cuenta ni mi maestro ni yo habíamos comido por la intensa emoción que compartimos hojeando el enorme libro de Da Vinci, haciendo ejercicios, hablando de su genialidad y de su extraordinario trabajo, cuando de repente alguien toco nuevamente la puerta del estudio y se adentró a nuestro estudio.

-Shiva- Maestro David, estoy aquí para recoger a la niña, mi maestro la espera ansioso en la casa de virgo, por lo que le ruego me permita llevármela.-

Mi maestro sonrió apenado.

-David-¡ Vaya que eres puntual Shiva!, por supuesto que ya te la puedes llevar, pero espera, un minuto, debo darle algo a mi alumna.

Caminó unos metros y acercó un bolso de cuero que contenía varios libros, blocks de boceto y materiales básicos de arte.

-David- Deberás seguir estudiando en casa.  
-Nina- Muchísimas gracias maestro.

Tome el pesado bolso el cual rápidamente Shiva me arrebató de las manos y se colgó al hombro, hice una reverencia a mi mentor y el muchacho de la túnica me cargó en brazos para emprender el regreso a casa. Al llegar, Laxmi se encontraba en la puerta.

-Laxmi-Shiva te has retrasado, sabes bien que a tu maestro no le gusta la impuntualidad-

-Nina- Ha sido culpa mía, Shiva llego muy puntual he sido yo quien provoco el retraso, me he emocionado de más.  
Laxmi sonrió y me dijo:

-Laxmi- Está bien mi niña, pero que no se repita más, a tu señor le gusta la formalidad y el orden, deberás complacerlo-  
-Nina- lo entiendo, no volverá a ocurrir-  
\- Laxmi- ahora vamos, que el Amo te espera para cenar.-

Nos apresuramos hasta el comedor donde el caballero de virgo estaba sentado en la cabecera de una gran mesa, a su lado había puesto un lugar que pensé estaría dispuesto para Shiva, mucho me sorprendió que me indicó con un ademán que me sentara en dicho lugar,

-Shaka- Y bien, Nina, ¿cómo estuvo tu instrucción con el viejo pintor?-

No pude ocultar mi alegría y entusiasmo, olvidando que Shaka era amante de la mesura y la discreción, comencé a hablar animosamente como hacía mucho no hablaba

-Nina- El maestro David es un genio, un gran artista, he aprendido en una tarde en su compañía mas de lo que aprendí en toda mi vida, hoy me enseño las reglas de las proporciones, pude probar diversos materiales, diversas texturas, jamás había tenido semejante oportunidad, soy tan afortunada-  
-Shaka- me alegra que seas feliz-

Dijo con su habitual tono calmo, y fue cuando fui consiente de mi exceso de entusiasmo.

-Shaka- mañana Agora te llevara a tu instrucción, mis discípulos serán quienes estén a cargo de tu cuidado cada vez que salgas de este templo, si deseas algo pídeselo a Laxmi y será dispuesto. Estaré al tanto de ti por lo que espero de ti obediencia y mesura.-

-Nina- asi será mi señor.-

Al parecer le gustaba que le hablase con tal respeto porque pude ver una leve sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios. Después ya no hablamos más y cenamos lo que Laxmi puso para nosotros en la mesa. Nunca comí algo tan delicioso, me controlaba para no devorarlo y quedar mal ante mi señor, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no comía tanto y cosas tan maravillosamente preparadas que era muy difícil no demostrar lo muerta de hambre que estaba y lo acostumbrada a comer solamente las sobras. Cuando terminamos, Shaka se puso de pie lo que hice también, me indico que podía retirarme, por lo que me dirigí hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Laxmi.

-Laxmi- mi niña acompáñame, el amo me pidió que dispusiera esta habitación para ti-

Cuando entramos no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era una habitación enorme, mi antigua casa podría caber sin problemas en esa pieza, tenía hermosas columnas de mármol, una gran cama en el centro, enredaderas y orquídeas florecidas, una gran ventana con vista al resto de los doce templos, un escritorio donde estaba el bolso de cuero que me había dado el maestro David, y un precioso ropero de madera fina exquisitamente tallado. Laxmi me encaminó al ropero para que lo abriera y en su interior había múltiples vestidos tipo túnica de bellos colores pastel y varios saris de llamativos colores como los que usa Laxmi.

-Laxmi- mi señor es muy generoso, me ha pedido que disponga todo para tu llegada, anoche fue tan repentino que no pudimos recibirte como te mereces.-

Me sentí abrumada ante tanta generosidad, que no pude más que echarme a llorar en los brazos del ama de llaves

-Nina- Laxmi, esto debe ser un sueño, si en algún momento maldije a los dioses y a mi suerte hoy me siento morir de felicidad y agradecimiento.-

Laxmi me abrazo maternalmente y me acaricio la cabeza comprensiva.  
-Laxmi- Querida niña, no todo en la vida es sufrimiento y maldad, también la vida tiene destellos de felicidad y belleza, todos en esta casa estamos felices con tu llegada, el amo ha dispuesto su casa y sus dones para ti, sus alumnos están honrados de cuidar de ti, y yo soy la mas feliz por cuidarte como una hija, pero debes saber que tanto la tristeza como la felicidad no serán perpetuas, deberás estar preparada para sufrir y luchar en todo momento.


	3. Destellos de felicidad

Destellos de felicidad.

Así pasaron los días, semanas, meses en los que mi rutina era levantarme con el alba, tomar el desayuno que tan amorosamente mi segunda madre me disponía y ser llevada por los disimulos de mi protector hasta el estudio de mi maestro, más tarde me enteré que estos dos hombres que me escoltaban todos los días eran ni más ni menos que santos de plata, guerreros de rango tan alto como el caballero Misty de Lagarto a quien le debía mi llegada a Grecia. Cada día de mi instrucción mi maestro parecía complacido con mis avances, tanto así que fui ganando de apoco su confianza, al permitirme terminar obras suyas, y ayudarle en varios menesteres como esculturas, vasijas, ilustraciones para los libros del gran patriarca y cosas por el estilo, dos veces por semana le ayudaba con los enormes murales que representaban las guerras santas que los caballeros de Athena habían librado, el mural era colosal, llevaba mi maestro trabajando en el 15 años y aún faltaba casi de la mitad para poder acabarlo, los pigmentos que usábamos eran traídos de distintas partes de la tierra, eran raros y muy costosos, por lo cual había ocasiones que teníamos que posponer el trabajo de muralismo hasta que se nos dispusieran los pigmentos nuevamente. Durante esas largas sesiones ayudando a mi mentor mientras colgábamos a 15 meteos del suelo pintando la armadura de otro enigmático personaje me fue contando la historia de esas guerras santas que representábamos, las gloriosas batallas y sacrificios, pero mi espíritu curioso me pedía conocer más.

En esos tiempos la vida parecía perfecta, todo lo que pudiese desear me era dado, solo había que seguir unas sencillas reglas, y eran no molestar al amo durante su meditación, no entrar a su habitación, no distraer a sus discipulados de su entrenamiento y tener mesura al pedirles su escolta, reglas sencillas y lógicas que seguir. al principio me ofuscaba la extrema solemnidad con la que se vivía en el templo de virgo, su silencio, sus cortinas cerradas, el olor a incienso, que me hacían caminar de puntillas para no hacer ruido y no importunar al amo, pero de a poco me fui sintiendo en casa, y me fui relajando cada vez más y tomando ciertas confianzas y atrevimientos que jamás me fueron reprochados, tales como abrir las cortinas del salón, y permitirme cultivar algunas plantas tanto en el interior del templo como el jardín contiguo, hasta dar rienda suelta a mi personalidad llegando incluso a correr como una infante dentro de ese lugar y a cantar al hacer mis deberes rompiendo el sepulcral silencio de aquel templo.

Cierto día impulsada por la curiosidad que me carcomía me atreví entrar a la biblioteca del amo, nunca se me había prohibido entrar a ella pero el respeto que tenía hacia sus espacios me detenía, hacía tiempo que disfrutaba del jardín cuando el amo no se encontraba ahí, varias semanas antes Agora me había llevado un perrito con el que correteaba alrededor de los arboles gemelos, pero sus libros eran diferentes. Así que entré a la biblioteca y me puse a curiosear y a buscar esas historias de las que mi mentor me hablaba, seguramente Shaka al ser un caballero dorado tendría en su vasta colección la información que tanto deseaba. Busqué por aquí y por allá hasta dar un estante con enormes libros forrados en cuero con el símbolo de la casa de virgo, para mis 14 años aun me faltaba bastante estatura para alcanzar el ejemplar, arrimé un banquillo y baje dificultosamente el gigantesco libro el cual era demasiado pesado para mis manos y termino al igual que yo en el suelo de la biblioteca haciendo un estruendoso ruido, "ahora si el amo va a estar furioso", pensé, recogí rápidamente el libro y lo abrace contra mi pecho esperando unos minutos en que alguien apareciera por la puerta, ya sea Laxmi para reprenderme, Agora o Shiva reclamándome el por qué no les pedí ayuda, o el mismísimo amo desaprobando mi intromisión y exceso de confianza, pero no fue así, al parecer a nadie le llamo la atención mi escandaloso incidente y con alivio me lleve el ejemplar a la mesa más cercana y comencé a hojearlo. Era un libro donde se detallaban las biografías de los santos de virgo, su nacimiento, su lugar de origen, títulos obtenidos, habilidades y las batallas en las que fueron partícipes. Podía ver que la gran mayoría de los caballeros de virgo provenían de la india, algunos más del Tíbet, y de Inglaterra, seguí mi curiosidad y me dirigí hasta el final para buscar expresamente la biografía de mi protector:" Shaka de virgo, origen India, el hombre más cercano a dios", estas últimas palabras me retumbaron en la mente. Cerré el libro y me fuí a sacar otro, este segundo volumen si hablaba de las antiguas guerras santas, contra otros dioses, destacando sobre todo las que se habían librado contra Hades, el rey del inframundo, estuve tan absorta en mi lectura que no me percaté de que mi protector se encontraba a mis espaldas, y comenzó a hablar en un tono calmado y solemne como era su costumbre.

-Shaka- la última guerra santa librada hace 243 años contra el rey Hades, en ella mi predecesor Shijima de virgo fue el encargado de escoltar y proteger a Athena por el laberinto de los dioses, se libró la batalla contra el décimo tercer caballero de oro, el santo maldito de ofiuco, batalla que trajo desgracia y muerte... Asi es Nina, no hay mayor honor para un caballero que dar la vida para proteger a Athena y a todos aquellos que amamos"

Mientras decía eso tomó asiento junto a mí y paso la página del libro para mostrarme exquisitas y complejas ilustraciones que representaban las batallas y después tomó el libro de los santos de virgo y me mostró la biografía de su antecesor, Shijima de Virgo, podía oír en su voz su profundo respeto y admiración por su antecesor, durante todo ese largo rato caí en cuenta que, Shaka, había abierto los ojos para señalarme las páginas de los libros, sus ojos eran azules y profundos, dotados de una belleza hipnotizarte, sus bellos rasgos faciales tan calmos me parecían fascinantes, su voz era firme y amable su presencia me reconfortaba y me hacía desear saber cada vez mas de su mundo, a partir de entonces mis pinturas comenzaron a tener un significado diferente, y comencé a lograr darles el alma y vida que les hacía falta para estar a la altura de mi maestro David.

-Nina- mi señor, ¿estás enojado conmigo por haber irrumpido en tu biblioteca y tomar tus libros sin tu permiso?-  
-Shaka- Nina, desde que te tome bajo mi cuidado esta ha sido tu casa, sabes bien que jamás se te negara nada, me alegra que tus intereses vayan más allá de la pintura, con gusto yo te enseñaré todo lo que tu desees. Lamento no haberte dado el tiempo que debería,-  
-Nina-mi señor, Laxmi me ha instruido en muchas cosas, me ha proporcionado gran cantidad de libros para mi entretenimiento, pero debo decirle que me honra el me dediques un minuto de su tiempo.-  
-Shaka- Nina has traído luz a este templo.-

Dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente. No pude con tanta felicidad que abracé por primera vez a mi señor y le bese la mejilla en un arrebato de emoción y felicidad, cuando entré en razón esperé algún comentario citando la mesura y la propiedad, pero no fue así

-Shaka- ahora descansa mi niña, que mañana tienes que continuar con tus asuntos y yo también.-

Me dijo guardando el volumen de los dorados de virgo y entregándome el de las guerras santas para que lo pudiera seguir leyendo en la comodidad de mi habitación. Fue así que cada quien regresó a su respectivo aposento.  
Durante los siguientes meses mi señor dedicaba un pequeño momento del día para instruirme en la historia, contarme algún proverbio budista, discutir alguna lectura que me fuera encomendada y de apoco algunos días se me invito a presenciar sus meditaciones junto a sus alumnos, de a poco fui tomando la confianza de llevar conmigo algún material para poder plasmar esos momentos en las que serían mis propias obras.  
Dentro de todas las libertades que gozaba comencé a hacer mi propio trabajo de muralismo en el salón principal del templo, con todo aquello que me inspiraba Shaka: motivos geométricos y florales destacando las flores de loto y las orquídeas, incluso talle en el muro una flor de loto justo en donde él se posaba a meditar.

Pasaron casi dos años con esta maravillosa rutina, gracias a las exigencias y paciencia de mi maestro mi trabajo en la pintura y escultura cada vez era más pulido y cercano a sus altas expectativas, y durante esos últimos tiempos la mano de mi maestro comenzó a ser presa de un temblor que cada vez era más difícil de controlar por lo que finalmente termine por ser yo quien pintaba casi en totalidad cada obra bajo las exactas instrucciones de mi maestro, era increíble lo mucho que se deterioraba en tan poco tiempo así que me esforzaba por complacerlo y disimular su mal ante todos aquellos ajenos a nuestro estudio.


	4. veneno

Veneno.

Cierto día, mi maestro me pidió que llevase conmigo caballete, lienzos y demás materiales porque haríamos un retrato para un caballero dorado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a otro dorado que no fuera Shaka, recordé aquella ocasión en la que entre al salón de la mesa redonda y las estatuas, cuando el Santo de Virgo me acogió en su templo.

-David- ¡Anda niña, no tenemos todo el día!

-Nina-si maestro, en seguida maestro.

Junté los materiales solicitados y me apresuré a seguir a mi mentor. Un par de aspirantes a caballeros que no conocía fueron los encargados de llevarnos hasta el templo de escorpión.

Milo de escorpión se encontraba sentado en una enorme sillón a modo de trono con una copa de vino en la mano derecha, se levantó elegantemente echando hacia atrás su blanca capa cuando nos vio entrar, mi maestro caminó directo al santo dorado para saludarlo mientras yo cargaba todos los materiales y me disponía a acomodarlos cuidadosamente en el piso.

Milo-¡ Vaya David, hace tiempo que no te veía!, y tan de buen humor, ya veo que tener ayuda te ha mejorado el carácter.

David- Así es Milo, esta vieja espalda y esta débil mano no pueden ser eternas, pero desde que tengo a Nina las cosas se me han facilitado bastante

Milo.-Ya veo.

El escorpión no me había puesto especial atención hasta que el pintor de la espalda encorvada me llamó para que saludara a nuestro anfitrión.

David- Nina, saluda debidamente al caballero Milo de Escorpión

Nina-Es un honor conocerlo, señor.

El caballero de escorpión se acercó más a mí, me tomó la mano derecha y encantadoramente la besó en un acto de gallardía pura. Solo pude sentir que los colores se me subían a la cabeza, realmente no sabía cómo debía actuar en una situación así, por lo que permanecí quieta y callada.

Milo- ¡Vaya!, Has crecido mucho, ¡es asombroso lo que dos años te han cambiado!

David- Ciertamente, de ser una criatura enclenque y pálida se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.

Milo- Shaka ha sido muy egoísta al guardarse tan hermosa visión para sí mismo, ¡si de vez en cuando abre los ojos!.

Ambos rieron estrepitosamente. A mí no me causaba la menor gracia dicho comentario.

Milo- David, dime, ¿Algún día piensas pintar un retrato de tu alumna?

David- No estaría mal, Nina tiene una apariencia bastante exótica, la primera vez que la vi no sabía si era de origen árabe, aunque ciertos gestos son de místicas indígenas americanas.

Milo- ¡Y esos impresionantes ojos!

La conversación ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa y algo incómoda. A decir verdad desde que había llegado a Grecia el comentario más frecuente sobre mi apariencia era lo joven que parecía para mi edad, y ¡de pronto resulta que era hermosa!, ¡ese caballero de escorpión debía de querer burlarse de mí!. Solamente Laxmi era quien abiertamente me decía que era bella, constantemente me decía lo mucho que le recordaba a su difunta hija a excepción que yo era un tanto más esbelta, y mis ojos son verdes a diferencia de los de su hija que eran negros.

David-¡Anda niña comencemos ya!, no vinimos a hablar de ti, sino a pintar, prepararme los lienzos mientras comienzo con los detalles con nuestro modelo.

Sentí un gran alivio que el maestro diera fin a tan incómoda conversación así que comencé a armar el caballete mientras el viejo pintor trataba de encontrar cual sería la mejor pose y locación para su próxima obra.

El caballero de escorpio no parecía hacer mucho caso de su invitado, cada vez que levantaba la vista lo encontraba mirándome y dedicándome una sonrisa, yo fingía demencia y que seguía apurada colocando los materiales aunque ya lo hubiera hecho más de tres veces. Después de mucha palabrería de mi mentor, por fin comenzamos el retrato del escorpión dorado, mi maestro eligió la pose en la que lo vimos al llegar: sentado en su imponente sillón con la copa de vino la mano.

Yo estaba un tanto más cerca de el de cabellos azules captando su medio perfil derecho, mi maestro se encontraba frente a él a una distancia un tanto mayor. Milo era un hombre muy atractivo, alto, de piel bronceada, sus fieros ojos brillaban cual zafiros, su flamante cabellera azulada caía en preciosas ondas sobre sus anchos hombros contrastando con el dorado de su armadura. Pero lo más seductor de este hombre era su descarada sonrisa que asomaba dientes perfectamente alineados, colmillos puntiagudos de un blanco perlado. No podía negarlo Milo de escorpión me despertó cierta curiosidad y morbo.

Después de movernos a distintas distancias y captar distintas perspectivas de dicha pose, mi maestro prosiguió a mostrarlas para definir cuál sería la definitiva para el retrato, de repente pude ver a través de una ventana que el sol estaba ocultándose por lo que ya había pasado mucho rato de mi hora de volver a casa, seguramente Agora o Shiva habrían avisado a mi señor que no me hallaron en el estudio de pintura ni en los murales, seguramente estaría muy molesto por semejante falta de delicadeza, los pensamientos de vergüenza e incomodidad se apoderaron de mi así que tuve que interrumpir a mi maestro mientras seguía animadamente hablando con Milo.

Nina- Maestro, disculpe mi interrupción, disculpe usted caballero de escorpio, maestro, ya es muy tarde, deben estar preocupados por mí en Virgo, le ruego me dé permiso de retirarme.

David- ¡Es verdad!,¡ He perdido la noción del tiempo!, y no tenemos quien nos preste su ayuda para llegar hasta el palacio del Patriarca

Milo- Maestro, podrían pasar la noche aquí.

Nina- Le agradezco su hospitalidad, pero yo debo regresar al templo de virgo esta noche a como dé lugar, solo son dos templos abajo por lo que podre ir sola.

Milo -Maestro puede ocupar la habitación de huéspedes, los sirvientes dispondrán lo que necesite y yo personalmente escoltare a su pupila hasta entregarla con Shaka, después de todo soy responsable de este incidente.

El maestro David aprobó esta solución, por lo que nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del templo.

Muchas veces fui llevada en brazos por santos por esas largas escalinatas, pero cuando fui tomada en brazos del escorpión la experiencia fue distinta, su agarre era mucho más tosco y la distancia entre nosotros era demasiado estrecha comparada a como me llevaban Agora y Shiva, podía sentir sus manos apretándome y a pesar de estar en brazos de un hombre tan importante y apuesto sentí miedo, incomodidad y sobre todo me sentí culpable, solo deseaba llegar con Laxmi y ver nuevamente a mi protector, no podía evitar compararlo con Shaka, aquella ocasión en la que llegue a su templo.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino pude ver a Laxmi plantada en la entrada con cara de angustia y preocupación, apenas me vio llegar entró corriendo al templo para avisar al amo de mi regreso. Apresurada, mi segunda madre me abrazo efusivamente mientras inspeccionaba mi aspecto

Laxmi- Mi niña, ¡por fin estas de regreso!, ¿dónde estabas? estuvimos tan preocupados, el amo mando por ti donde tu maestro y al no encontrarte ha movido cielo mar y tierra buscándote.

Poco a poco el tono del ama de llaves se volvió mas acusador.

Laxmi- ¡Eres una irresponsable, sabes bien lo mucho que odia el amo estas cosas!.

Nina- Discúlpame Laxmi, estaba con el maestro David en el templo de escorpio por el retrato del señor Milo, pero en algún momento perdimos la noción del tiempo y ... me apena tanto.

Mientras daba mis tontas excusas Shaka ya se había hecho presente de entre las columnas.

Milo- Shaka, Lady Laxmi, Nina no es culpable, fue por mi causa que el maestro David se ha retrasado, y es por eso que he traído personalmente a la chica a tu templo.

Shaka- Laxmi, llévate a Nina inmediatamente.

Nina- mi señor, yo...

Laxmi- Vamos, niña, obedece al amo.

Su tono era aparentemente el mismo de siempre, pero para quienes lo conocíamos podíamos notar su enojo y su decepción, lo que me hizo llorar ahogadamente, esas palabras dolían, dolían más que cualquier mal físico.

Milo-¡Oh, vamos Shaka!, no es para tanto!, ¡no imagine que fueras tan paternal!.

Dijo burlonamente el de cabellos azules.

Shaka- Te estas burlando de mí, Milo?

Milo- por supuesto que no, no me atrevería a hacerte enfadar, pero me sorprende lo mucho que te importa la chica, ¿acaso más que un bien preciado para el legado del santuario es un bien preciado para el hombre más cercano a dios?.

Shaka- Nina está bajo mi protección por lo que no tolero esa clase de insinuaciones. Te agradezco haberla escoltado esta vez a mi templo y te pido no volver a ponerle un dedo encima o te las veras conmigo, caballero de escorpión.

M- Me despido y disculpa los inconvenientes, ¡Caballero Dorado de Virgo!.

Dijo retador Milo mientras se alejaba.

Esperé silenciosa a Shaka, sus pasos retumbaban en el templo haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara, mis manos sudaban y sentí una horrenda sensación de hueco en el estómago.

Shaka-Ayuno y meditación son excelentes estrategias para reflexionar sobre los errores, esta noche, Nina, será de ayuno y reflexión, tu imprudencia ha hecho sufrir a Laxmi, ha distraído de sus deberes a mis discipulados y has turbado mis meditaciones.

Nina- Lo que tu mandes mi señor.

Le dije mientras lloraba a mares.

Laxmi-Mi amo, tal vez la niña no ha comido desde la mañana, no seas tan duro, se ha disculpado ya.

Shaka-¡He dicho que no! ¡y no toleraré desobediencia alguna!.

Me retire a mi habitación llorando y con un nudo en la garganta. Me dolían sus palabras, no podía tolerar que se me reprendiera de tal forma por algo que no fue culpa mía, además, viendo las cosas fríamente me había mandado a la cama sin cenar, ¡era humillante que me tratara como una niña!. "Él no es mi padre" pensé, jamás podría verlo como un padre...¿ por qué me dolían tanto sus palabras?, ¿por qué me desvivía en agradarle? ¿por qué? si tan poco tiempo , tan poca atención me daba, ¿ de qué me servía ser bella a los ojos de otros si el siempre llevaba los ojos cerrados?, ¿ para que pintaba el salón del templo si jamás lo admira?. ¡Lo odiaba!, ¡lo odiaba tanto!.

Llore tanto esa noche que no recuerdo cuando me quede dormida.

El siguiente mes, dos veces por semana nos presentábamos en el templo de Escorpión para seguir con el encargo de mi maestro. Shiva y Agora, como siempre, se encargaban de mi escolta, y con ojos de desaprovación acudían por mí de 5 a 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, cosa al Santo de Escorpión le divertía bastante.

Una tarde mientras le daba los últimos toques al retrato, mi maestro salió a tomar el fresco y descansar su mano, pues el temblor hacía de las suyas y controlarlo ya se había vuelto una tarea dolorosamente difícil.

Milo-Parece que a Shaka no le hace gracia en lo absoluto que vengas a mi Templo, Nina.

Nina- A mi señor le gusta el orden y la puntualidad. He defraudado su confianza.

Milo-Ya veo. Pero Nina, Shaka solamente te hospeda, no debería ser tan estricto, ¿acaso no sabe que una joven de tu edad debe tener ciertas libertades?

No supe que contestar, y luego continuó:

Milo- Si estuvieras bajo mi custodia tendrías la libertad de ver más allá de este aburrido lugar. Debes estar harta de sus reglas, sus meditaciones y sus "Oommmmm"

Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de loto e imitaba las posturas de Shaka de forma cómica, con lo cual solté una sonora carcajada.

Milo- Eres tan hermosa cuando ríes…

Dijo en un tono seductor acercándose a mí, luego se colocó a mis espaldas admirando el retrato que estaba pintando para él. En ese instante entró el mismísimo Shaka en compañía del viejo pintor, el sonido de la puerta me hizo saltar y el verlo entrar me dio una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

David-Milo ¿ qué te parece? ¿Te complace el retrato?

Milo- Es bellísimo, no puedo esperar a tenerlo en mi aposento.

Dijo en un tono muy sugerente.

Shaka- No sabía que eras tan fanático del arte.

Milo- Cualquiera lo seria con semejante...exquisitez. Aunque tú, al no abrir los ojos tal vez no comprendas lo que es deleitarse con tanta belleza.

David- Muy bien, Nina, ya solo faltan detalles menores. Por hoy te puedes retirar

Nina- Maestro, gracias, pero apenas son las 3 pm...

David- Shaka me ha solicitado tu presencia.

Milo- Agora y Shiva estarán tristes de no verte hoy, Nina. Hay encomiendas que son placenteras de cumplir. Salúdalos de mi parte.

Shaka- Nina, debemos irnos

Nina- Con permiso, Señor Milo, hasta luego Maestro.


	5. mi promesa

Mi promesa.

Era para mí muy extraño que Shaka fuera por mí personalmente y más aun tan temprano. Después de despedirme del Caballero de escorpión y mi maestro, camine al dado del santo de Virgo hacia las escalinatas.

-Nina-Mi señor, ¿dónde están Agora y Shiva? me sorprende mucho que hayas venido tú por mí.

Giro levemente su cabeza hacia donde estaba yo.

-Shaka-¿prefieres la compañía de mis discípulos?

-Nina- no, no, no es eso, siempre he preferido tu compañía, y no es que no me agraden Agora y Shiva, son muy buenos y respetuosos, solo que me sorprende mucho que seas tú personalmente quien venga por mí, y eso me hace muy feliz.

Se detuvo de repente y extendió los brazos en señal de que me acercara a él. Mi corazón dio un salto y sentí un hueco en el estómago, me acerque lentamente a él y muy delicadamente me tomo en sus brazos.

-Shaka- Sujétate bien de mi cuello, que esta vez iremos en verdad rápido.

Mi pulso se aceleró con estas palabras, y con algo de dudas comencé a rodear su cuello con mis brazos, instintivamente acurruque mi cabeza contra su pecho y respiré hondo ese aroma a incienso que percibí la primera vez que bajamos estas escalinatas rumbo al séptimo templo. Shaka me presionó más contra su cuerpo, y fue que poco a poco sentí una especie de calor que emanaba de su interior.

-Shaka-Estas lista?

-Nina-Estoy lista

Sentí una gran presión contra todo mi cuerpo seguida de una repentina falta de aire, abrí un poco los ojos y solo pude ver un gran destello de luz que me impedía distinguir toda forma, los oídos me zumbaban al tiempo que los sentía tapados como si hubiera sido sometida a un importante cambio de presión atmosférica, cada sensación se iba haciendo más intensa en breves segundos, hasta que el aire poco a poco fue más respirable, mi cuerpo dejo de sentirse tan pesado, aunque el zumbido que escuche se retiró completamente la sensación de oídos tapados no se me había quitado por completo agregándose mareo a este bombardeo sensorial por lo que seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

\- Shaka-Hemos llegado

Abrí los ojos pestañeando frecuentemente porque la intensa luz me cegaba igual que un murciélago al que han sacado de su cueva a pleno sol del mediodía, poco a poco mi visión se fue aclarando, Shaka me coloco gentilmente sobre el piso para que quedara de pie frente a él. Yo seguía algo mareada y confusa por el extraño viaje, sin darme cuenta seguía fuertemente aferrada al cuello del santo de oro, quedando de puntillas frente a él. Cuando fui consiente que de dicha situación rápidamente lo solté, pero perdí inmediatamente el equilibrio, Shaka me rescató de una caída segura sosteniendo mi cintura entre sus manos.

-Shaka-Es natural que sientas mareo después de haber viajado a la velocidad de la luz

Miré hacia arriba y note que sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirándome... ¡mirándome a mí! mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creí que se me saldría del pecho, una oleada de calor subió desde mi abdomen hasta mi cabeza haciendo que sintiera las orejas y la cara muy calientes, mis manos temblaban como hojas a punto de caer de la rama de un árbol marchito. Shaka llevaba puesta su armadura, la había visto en tantas ocasiones que ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, pero ese día parecía especialmente brillante, su rostro seguía calmado e inexpresivo y la brisa movía gentilmente su cabello.

Lentamente soltó mi cintura de su agarre y me tomo de la mano, gire para apreciar el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. A nuestro alrededor se hallaban gran cantidad de variadas plantas tropicales con exóticas flores de llamativos colores, el aire se sentía pesado y húmedo, bajo nuestros pies un fragante y húmedo césped brillaba como esmeralda por las incontables gotas de rocío que lo adornaban, caminamos unos pasos y a varios metros pude apreciar un manantial del que brotaban las aguas más puras y cristalinas que había visto, del fondo del manantial emergiendo a superficie había una estatua de buda la cual se encontraba inclinada como si la tierra se la estuviera comiendo, el nivel del agua le llegaba al nivel del pecho, numerosas aves multicolores se posaban sobre la cabeza de la estatua y en la arboleda que rodeaba este lugar que emanaba un aura de misticismo y paz.

Nina-Que belleza!, Mi Señor, ¡este lugar es hermoso!

Shaka- En este lugar solía meditar y hablar con Buda cuando era niño, desde entonces este sitio ha sido el santuario de mi alma.

Nina-Es asombroso, ¡lo que daría por tener un lienzo para plasmar este lugar! ¿Por eso me has traído?¿ quieres que pinte un cuadro de tu santuario, mi señor?

Shaka- Se acercan tiempos difíciles, Nina. Nos han informado que se ha iniciado una revuelta contra el santuario, una mujer que se auto nombra como la Diosa Athena ha desafiado al Patriarca, varios Santos de bronce se han unido a su causa y la revuelta ha ido tomando cada vez más fuerza.

Nina- Pero si se trata de santos de bronce no debe de ser un peligro, tú me has dicho que su poder es muy inferior, no entiendo el por qué habría tiempos difíciles.

Shaka-El santuario ha tratado de detener esta revuelta enviando inclusive santos de Plata a detener a los rebeldes y matar a la impostora, pero han sido vencidos uno a uno, inclusive Aioria falló en su intento de detenerlos. Todo parece indicar que el espíritu de Aioros el fallecido Caballero de Sagitario está de su parte pues según Aioria, la armadura de Se sagitario protegió a un santo de bronce de sus ataques.

Nina- ¿El espíritu de Aioros? ¿No era el hermano mayor de Aioria, y también el traidor que intentó asesinar a Athena?

Shaka- El mismo

Nina- Pero entonces, ¿será adecuado confiar en Aioria?

Shaka- En este momento, no es seguro confiar en nadie. Es por eso que te he traído aquí. Más allá del manantial se encuentra una villa en donde estarás segura. El santuario ya no es un lugar seguro para ti, una vez que todo pase regresaras al santuario para continuar tu trabajo en los murales, el Maestro David entenderá la situación pues mantenerte segura garantizará que en el futuro su obra sea concluida.

No podía concebir lo que estaba escuchando, Guerra, guerra contra unos insignificantes santos de bronce, de cualquier forma yo no tenía nada que ver con eso, no quería quedarme sola, no quería quedarme sin él.

Nina- ¡No! ¡Me niego!, no quiero quedarme, no puedo quedarme escondida.

Shaka- Está decidido, esperarás aquí hasta que todo haya pasado y volveré por ti.

Nina- Shaka yo no me pienso mover del templo de virgo, si me dejas en este lugar regresaré a Grecia por mi propio pie aunque me cueste la vida. No pienso moverme de tu lado. Me subestimas demasiado, me subestimas porque soy débil, porque no tengo ninguna noción de combate, porque no tengo cosmos como tú, me consideras un estorbo y una complicación, y tal vez lo sea, pero Shaka yo solo quiero estar a tu lado a cualquier costo, por que yo..

En ese momento, Shaka tomó con sus manos mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo uniendo nuestros labios en el que sería mi primer beso, nuestros labios quedaron unidos por varios segundos inmóviles, después guiada por el instinto abrí lentamente mi boca aceptando el beso de mi señor y entregándome a ese mágico momento, una de sus manos soltó mi rostro para posarse nuevamente en mi cintura y acercándome lentamente hacia su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que mis manos buscaron su cuello y su rostro para acariciarlos. Sus labios rosaban suavemente los míos y su lengua entró en mi boca buscando la mía en una caricia dulce y tierna. No podía seguir negando lo innegable Amaba a Shaka, siempre lo amé desde la primera vez que bajamos las interminables escalinatas de los doce templos, lo amé desde que era una insignificante niña andrajosa con los pies ampollados, sin un hogar y sin un motivo. Shaka le dio sentido a mi arte, le dio vida a mis pinturas, le dio el soplo de ilusión a una existencia que lo había perdido todo. Lo amaba loca e incondicionalmente, como se ama por vez primera, como se ama por única vez.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando de aquel inolvidable beso, pero nuestros cuerpos seguían fuertemente aferrados el uno al otro como si la vida se nos fuera si nos separáramos un milímetro.

Nina- ¿Cómo me pides que me aleje de ti ahora?, acaso no te das cuenta cuanto te amo, mi señor. No me pidas que me quede porque ahora más que siempre te seguiré hasta el otro mundo.

Shaka sostuvo mi rostro con su mano y acaricio con su pulgar mi labio inferior, después posó su rostro sobre mi hombro y hundió su nariz entre mis cabellos, suspiro pesadamente y luego sentí que me levantaba del piso en un movimiento rápido y tosco como para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse de su decisión, nuevamente sentí esa presión y falta de aire característicos del viaje a la velocidad de la luz. Al abrir los ojos y notar que el viaje había terminado, pude ver que estábamos en una playa pacifica con un cielo rojizo por la puesta de sol, gire la cabeza y pude ver que muy cerca se encontraban los doce templos del Zodiaco, lo que significaba que estábamos muy cerca de casa, seguimos abrazados contemplando el espectáculo de la puesta del sol sobre el cristalino mar Mediterráneo, nuestras manos se entrelazaron y nos besamos nuevamente en un arrebato de amor y confidencia. Shaka podía ser un caballero de Oro, podía ser el hombre más cercano a dios, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre, un joven que tenía derecho a amar y a ser amado, fue en ese entonces que comprendí que su deber como Santo de Athena, sus profundas creencias lo habían alejado de esos simples pero gloriosos placeres que da una vida normal. Después de todo no éramos tan diferentes.

Horas después regresamos al templo de virgo, era de noche y las estrellas titilaban acompañadas por una luna menguante, pasamos al gran salón para después retirarnos a descansar. Bese su mejilla como despedida y me alejé un paso de él, mientras Shaka mantenía aferrada una de mis manos la cual beso tiernamente respondiendo a mi despedida. La soltó lentamente y permaneció parado en el salón mientras yo me retiraba hacia mi cuarto.

Al cerrar mi puerta solté un largo suspiro de emoción e incredulidad de lo que había pasado, "me ama, me ama como yo a él", no podía dejar de repetirlo en mi mente, tenía que compartir mi alegría con mi segunda madre, asi que me dirigí a paso alegre hacia la cocina, tal vez a hi encontraria a Laxmi, y si no, iría a su habitación. Cuando me acercaba al salón escuche la voz de Laxmi en un tono muy serio, y cada que me iba acercando más pude descifrar las frases que entonaba:

Laxmi- Amo, se puede saber ¿qué es lo que pretende con esto?

Shaka se mantenía callado y muy serio.

Laxmi- Mi señor, debe tener cuidado, Nina se está volviendo mujer, es algo que es evidente para todos los que la rodeamos, y es evidente para usted. No debe jugar con fuego porque inevitablemente se quemará.

¿A caso Laxmi le parece odioso que Shaka me ame?, ¿que acaso no comprende que también tiene derecho a un soplo de felicidad?, esa mujer a pesar de sus años no entenderá que en el corazón no se manda y que nuestro amor es tan puro como los lotos del jardín contiguo. ¡Jugar con fuego! ¿a qué se refiere con eso? ¿qué clase de mujerzuela cree que soy?. Sentí tanta rabia y no pude escuchar más y decidí regresar a mi habitación, solo sabía una cosa, lucharía por nuestro amor, no permitiría que nadie, ni la estúpida guerra con la falsa Athena, ni la que decía ser mi segunda madre se interfiriera entre nosotros. Lo amaba y le prometí seguirlo hasta el fin, nada podría romper mi promesa.


	6. Traición

Traición.

Al día siguiente, la rutina en la casa de virgo fue para mí infernalmente normal, a la misma hora Laxmi me sirvió el desayuno tan sonriente y cariñosa como siempre, en mis adentros odiaba esa sonrisa falsa, y ese falso cariño que me profesaba, no podía entender el por qué no aprobaba que Shaka y yo nos amasemos. Luego Agora me esperaba en la entrada para llevarme al estudio del maestro David.  
Al llegar al estudio un muy pálido Pintor me esperaba, su cara se miraba demacrada, con obscuras y violáceas ojeras, en unos meses había envejecido unos 10 años, su mano derecha temblaba agitadamente mientras se encontraba en reposo, en conjunto le daba un aspecto senil y enfermizo que no tenía cuando llegué al santuario.

Ese día correspondía a trabajo de muralismo, desde hacía unos meses en que David solo se dedicaba a dirigirme y yo a pintar habíamos logrado avanzar una muy buena superficie faltante, quedando alrededor de un cuarto del trabajo pendiente, lo cual indicaba que al ritmo que llevaba podría terminar el mural en un plazo de unos tres años, siempre y cuando se me proporcionaran los pigmentos necesarios y contara con la guía experta de mi maestro. También, ya era parte de mis tareas recibir personalmente los pigmentos que nos entregaban y revisar las cantidades, tonos, etc. Cosa que hacia cada final de mes. Ese día precisamente era de aquellos en los que tenía que recibir e inventariar las preciosas pinturas que nos eran traídas de todas partes de la tierra. Me encontraba en la pequeña bodega contigua al estudio, ordenando los materiales cuando mi maestro entró con un estuche cilíndrico de cuero, de esos donde se guardan pergaminos y lienzos para transportarlos lo más seguros posible.

-Nina-Maestro he recibido los pigmentos, tenemos suficiente añil, y el ocre, amarillo ocaso… y turquesa, pero esta ocasión me han traído solamente la mitad del púrpura que solicito, por lo que les pediré el doble para la próximo mes...

-David- Si, si, muy bien como digas

No era usual la actitud del maestro David, usualmente siempre estaba muy al pendiente de las cantidades de los pigmentos y se molestaba muchísimo el que no nos trajeran la cantidad solicitada.

-Nina- Maestro, ¿ le sucede algo? lo noto desconectado y muy preocupado, ¿le pasa algo?  
-David- Tal vez, ya hayas escuchado los rumores, pero el santuario se encuentra en guerra, y al parecer la situación se está saliendo de control  
-Nina- Shaka me contó de la situación de la impostora de Athena y los caballeros de bronce que la siguen  
-David- En efecto, pero al parecer Nina, tal vez esa mujer no sea una impostora  
-Nina- Pero si la verdadera Athena se encuentra en sus habitaciones, mas allá de los aposentos del patriarca.  
-David- Eso es lo que nos han dicho, pero nadie jamás la ha visto, jamás se me ha permitido retratarla, es más, ni siquiera se de la existencia de servidumbre encargada del cuidado de la diosa.  
-Nina- Jamás me había detenido a pensar el por qué no ha pintado retratos de Athena, tiene razón.  
-David- No solo hay caballeros de bronce en el bando de esta mujer, se rumorea que hay santos de plata e incluso lo santos de Aries y Libra se han revelado contra el santuario y se han unido a la causa que encabeza esa chica, lo que me hace pensar que existe la posibilidad que sea la verdadera Athena.  
-Nina- ¿Y que el patriarca nos haya engañado todos estos años? pero ¿por qué lo haría?  
-David- Por el poder, el poder lo es todo. Lo que no entiendo en caso de que mis sospechas sean verdaderas, el por qué el cambio del patriarca, de ser un líder justo y bondadoso se ha convertido en un autoritario sediento de poder, tanto asi que nos ha privado de la presencia de la diosa, algo debió haberle sucedido, es como si un espíritu maligno hubiera poseído al gran patriarca, Es una posibilidad, Nina, no debes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Shaka, nuestras vidas corren peligro de solo pronunciar esta posibilidad porque seriamos acusados de traición.

Mientras seguíamos pintando la teoría de mi maestro me daba vueltas en la cabeza, "y si de verdad esa mujer fuera la verdadera Athena" y si más santos de oro se rebelan contra el santuario". Mi mayor preocupación era la seguridad de Shaka,el pensar que tendría que luchar me aterraba, mucho me habían dicho ya que Shaka es el caballero dorado más poderoso de la orden, que su poder es muy cercano al de un Dios, que tenía la habilidad de transportarte los múltiples universos, pero aun así temía, temía por su seguridad, temía por su vida, por que fuera acusado de traición si decidía pasarse al bando de aquella mujer, o de finalmente ser ejecutado si resultaba que efectivamente la mismísima Diosa Athena es quien viene a reclamar el lugar que le pertenece y castiga a los que se interpusieron en su camino. No podía dejar de formularme teorías y posibilidades que terminaban en un mismo fin, en un mismo terror, perderlo.

Esa tarde Agora regreso por mi tan puntual como siempre, me portó en sus brazos y emprendimos el camino hacia el sexto templo como era costumbre.

-Agora- Los murales están quedando soberbios, señorita Nina  
-Nina- Gracias Agora, también estoy muy satisfecha con el trabajo que hemos realizado en ellos.  
-Agora- Todos han notado el rápido avance de la obra desde que usted asiste al viejo artista  
-Nina- No lo creo, siempre nos surten los pigmentos tarde y de forma incompleta, a pesar de que somos dospintores la falta del material nos ha retrasado bastante.  
-Agora- Señorita, todos en el santuario sabemos que el viejo David ya no es quien pinta sino que es usted.  
-Nina- No olvides que soy su aprendiz, y sin su guía a pesar de ser yo quien haga el trabajo sucio los murales no estarían quedando tan bellos.

No entendía muy bien hacia donde iba la conversación. Luego llegamos al templo de Virgo, donde me esperaba Laxmi y Shaka para cenar, Shaka seguía igual de indiferente, como si lo del día anterior no hubiese sucedido.

Días después el maestro David nos comunicó que iría a su natal Italia para realizar unos asuntos pendientes, cosas legales sobre algunas pinturas que al parecer no le habían pagado en su totalidad, por lo que aviso se ausentaría por una semana. Durante este tiempo me liberó de mis responsabilidades en los murales y el estudio de pintura, por lo que tenía demasiado tiempo libre. También escuche que los caballeros de Acuario y Aries habían regresado al santuario, cosa que me dio mucho gusto pues al caballero Camus siempre lo recordé con especial cariño.

Debido a mi gran cantidad de horas de ocio decidí salir del templo de Virgo y encaminarme por mi cuenta a visitar al caballero Camus, Shaka estaba tan indiferente y absorto en sus meditaciones, Laxmi y el resto de los sirvientes tan apurados como siempre que seguramente nadie notaria mi ausencia y podría llegar sin problemas a la hora de la cena.

Habia olvidado que la distancia entre un templo y otro era tan larga, tan larga que no se cuánto tiempo subí aquellas escaleras y parecía que jamás llegarí repente una voz infantil que provenia de uno de los costados del camino me hablo en tono travieso:

-Kikki- Te ves agotada, ¿necesitas tomar algo de agua?, soy Kiki, el aprendiz del caballero Mu de Aries.  
-Nina- Pero ¿qué hace un niño en este lugar? ¿es verdad que ha vuelto el santo de aries?, ¡tengo mucha curiosidad de conocerlo!. Perdona, soy Nina, soy la aprendiz del maestro David.  
-Kikki- ¡Entonces tu eres quien ha pintado los murales! ¡son lo más bello que he visto en este lugar!  
-Nina- No, en realidad son obra de mi maestro, yo solo lo he ayudado.  
-Kikki- Me sorprende mucho que una niña ande sola en las escalinatas de los 12 templos, ¿te has perdido? porque ya te ves medio muerta.  
-Nina-¿Niña? ¡Mira quién habla tapón de alberca!, yo ya tengo 16 años, no soy ninguna niña y no, no estoy perdida, me dirijo al templo de acuario.  
-Kikki- Si vas a acuario a este paso llegaras al anochecer, si es que llegas.

Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y miro hacia arriba y tocó la barbilla tomando una actitud pensativa.

-Kikki-No todos los días se ven chicas tan bonitas por estos lugares, y mi maestro me ha dicho que debo de ser caballeroso con las damas, así que lo he decidido ya, te ayudaré a llegar a la casa de Aries.  
-Nina-Pero si yo voy para la casa de acuario  
-Kikki- En realidad Camus y otros caballeros dorados se han reunido en Aries por alguna cosa urgente, y mi maestro me pidió que saliera a dar un paseo porque el asunto es confidencial, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que les va a gustar mucho que les lleve a una chica hermosa y me dejaran escuchar de que se trata todo eso.  
-Nina- Pero ¿cómo me vas a llevar,? Eres tan pequeño, no creo que tú me puedas cargar.  
-Kikki- ¡Estas ante el discípulo de Mu de Aries! somos los maestros de la teletransportación!  
-Nina- ¿La tele qué?  
-Kikki- te enseñare, solo dame tu mano y en un segundo estaremos en la casa de Aries.

Tome de la mano a Kikki y como por arte de magia aparecimos suspendidos a unos dos metros sobre el suelo, caímos uno sobre el otro como si hubiésemos sido lanzados por una catapulta.

-Kikki- Estas bien? jajaja al parecer aun me falta mucha practica

Adolorida por el golpe me levante, y pude ver que en efecto nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la casa de Aries.

-Nina-¡Kiki eres increíble! jamás había viajado tan rápido... ni tan dolorosamente

Lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla, el niño se puso tan colorado como un tomate y me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hacia la entrada del templo de Aries.  
Cuando llegamos vi alrededor de 4 caballeros dorados que se encontraban sentados en algunos sillones que se encontraban el salón, todos parecían algo sorprendidos e intrigados. Cuando de repente Milo de escorpión se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mí con una muy encantadora sonrisa, como era su costumbre.

-Milo- Pero ¿que haces aquí tu sola? eh, Camus, Aldebarán, ¿recuerdan a Nina?  
-Kikki- ¡No está sola!, ¡yo la traje hasta aquí!  
-Mu- Con teletransportación, Kikki, sabes bien que está prohibido teletransportarse en el Santuario  
-Milo- ¡oh vamos Mu!, ¡no seas tan estricto!, fue una emergencia, ven, tu no conocías a Nina, precisamente es la joven de la que te hablábamos, la aprendiz del viejo pintor.

Pude notar cierto asombro en la cara del cabalero de Aries, me besó la mano y permaneció silencioso. Un enorme santo dorado le dio una palmada bastante violenta en la espalda al caballero de aries, y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Aldebarán- ¡Pero que hermosa eres!, Nina, has crecido mucho. Lo ves Mu, ella hubiera estado bajo tu custodia si no te la pasaras de ermitaño en Jamir.

El santo de Aries se sonrojo ligeramente .

-Camus- Me da gusto verte, Nina.

La nostalgia y el agradecimiento que le tenía al caballero de Acuario me dominaron un momento por lo que me apresuré a abrazarlo y tomarle las manos.

-Nina-Me da tanto gusto verlo, Caballero Camus, ¡siempre estaré agradecida con usted!¿Cómo ha estado? , ¡ mucho gusto en conocerlo, Caballero Mu!, ¡me halagan mucho sus palabras señor Aldebarán!...

Les respondí a los tres hombres mientras ellos me sonreían amablemente. Después me invitaron a tomar algo para refrescarme cuando de repente sentí que alguien más me observaba, el resto de los caballeros dorados quedaron en silencio por lo que gire sobre mis talones para mirar hacia donde todos estaban viendo y pude descubrir que era Shaka quien entraba al templo de Aries. Seguramente se molestaría mucho por mi atrevimiento de andar sola por las escalinatas del templo y sobre todo por aquel incidente con el caballero de escorpión que ninguna gracia le hizo a mi protector. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte y nuevamente la sensación de hueco en el estómago que siempre me causaba Shaka se hizo presente.

-Camus- Shaka,¿te has enterado ya?  
-Shaka- Si, debemos apresurarnos

Todos parecían tristes y muy preocupados, algo estaba pasando para que Shaka no hiciera ningún comentario sobre mi presencia en ese lugar.

-Shaka- Nina, el maestro David ha sido acusado de alta traición, debemos presentarnos inmediatamente en el palacio del patriarca a su juicio.


	7. El ruiseñor sin alas

El ruiseñor sin alas.

Shaka me cargó en sus brazos y nos dirigimos hacia el palacio del patriarca. Mientras íbamos subiendo un mal presentimiento se apodero de mi mente. "¿Nos escucharon hablar aquella vez en la bodega del estudio?", hacer suposiciones no es traición, al menos para mí no lo era, era debido al juicio del Pintor que los Santos dorados se habían reunido en la casa de Aries?. El rostro de Shaka no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero sentía su agarre tenso.

-Nina- Mi señor, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿por qué ha sido acusado mi maestro?

-Shaka- Fue hace unas horas que se nos ha informado, que hay pruebas de su traición, a pesar de ello, se le ha dado la oportunidad de defenderse en un juicio.

Cuando por fin llegamos al palacio del patriarca, se encontraban otros santos de oro y plata que ocupaban lugares en un salón semicircular, al fondo estaba un enorme sillón a manera de trono que estaría destinado para el patriarca y al rededor se encontraban 12 sillas para los 12 caballeros dorados, seguidos los asientos para los santos de plata y bronce. El lugar no tenía ventanas por las que entrara luz solar, era iluminada por grandes antorchas estilo medieval, las paredes eran adornadas por grandes oleos con escenas bélicas, dándole un aire terrorífico. Shaka me tomó del brazo y me dijo muy seriamente.

-Shaka- Aunque no lo apruebo se me ha ordenado traerte al juicio. Deberás ser fuerte sin importar lo que pase a partir de ahora.

Justo cuando me decía esto el gran patriarca estaba ocupando su puesto. El viejo del diamante en la cuenca ocular, ese, que era su asistente grito a los guardias que trajeran al acusado. Un grupo de unos 8 soldados rodeaban a mi maestro quien se veía extrañamente rejuvenecido, sus ojos llameaban, su cara denotaba serenidad, su paso era firme a pesar de lo encorvada de su espalda, aun portaba su ropa de viaje, unos elegantes pantalones negros con su camisa blanca y zapatos de vestir. Lo colocaron en un pequeño púlpito central el cual permaneció rodeado de los soldados. Mantenía las manos en los bolsillos como usualmente lo hacía para ocultar la molesta temblorina de sus manos.

AP- David di Salvatore, primer artista del santuario, debido a sus más de 30 años de servicio con los que nos ha deleitado con magistrales pinturas y esculturas, goza de una posición y estima alta en entre nosotros se le ha convocado ante el patriarca y la orden ateniense a comparecer. En esta ocasión se le acusa de alta traición.

Bajó los pocos escalones del nivel donde se encontraba para colocarse frente a frente a mi maestro.

-AP- Se le acusa de mentir innumerables veces a este Santuario, al gran Patriarca, injurias que ofenden directamente a Athena, deberá estar consiente que el castigo a la traición es la muerte. Sin embargo el patriarca en su inmensa misericordia le da la oportunidad de arrepentirse de sus crímenes, y nos proporciona información que ayude a derrotar a la impostora se le perdonará la vida.

-David- Hace más de treinta años que presto mi servicios a este santuario, pero hasta hace dos días pude rendir mi lealtad a Athena.

-AP- Se le acusa de reunirse con la impostora Saori Kido y revelar información confidencial. ¿cómo se declara?

-David?- Inocente. Saori Kido no es ninguna impostora.

Una oleada de murmullos se apoderaron del salón, para volverse más intensos cuando entró a la escena un hombre de unos 2 metros de altura, vestido con un pantalón y botas negras, el torso descubierto y una capucha negra que le cubría el rostro, con la mano derecha traía arrastrando un carrito con múltiples instrumentos de tortura, mazos, cadenas, látigos, cuerdas.

-AP- David, esta es tu última oportunidad para aceptar tu traición, si confiesas y proporcionas información valiosa se te perdonará la vida. ¿Te has reunido con la impostora Saori Kido?

-David- Hace dos días me dirigí a oriente para aclarar mis dudas, y tuve la oportunidad de estar en presencia de Saori Kido, una joven que emana de su interior un cosmos magnánimo que incluso yo, un simple anciano sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento pudo sentir. Su presencia y sus palabras me han convencido de que ella es la verdadera diosa Athena.

El asistente del patriarca hizo una seña al encapuchado y en ese momento el enorme hombre con un movimiento veloz que hizo una especie de silbido en el aire lanzo un latigazo que impacto contra el rostro de mi maestro, haciéndolo gritar y contraerse de dolor, la sangre le brotaba de la mejilla izquierda e inmediatamente comenzó a inflamarse y tornarse violáceo.

Mi corazón dio un salto y no pude evitar soltar un grito de horror, busque el rostro de Shaka, tal vez podríamos abogar por mi mentor, sin embargo Seguía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro inmutable.

-AP- Confiesas que le has mentido al santuario y que desde hace meses no eres tu quien realiza las obras sino tu alumna.

-David- Un maestro sabe cómo dirigir a su pupilo, mientras el objetivo sea alcanzado puede usar el pincel que decida, mi alumna es mi pincel.

-AP- Anciano insolente!

El encapuchado soltó otro latigazo esta vez sobre la Jorobada espalda, rompiendo en dos la blanca camisa que en pocos segundos quedo teñida de sangre, y dejarlo de rodillas sobre el suelo, la respiración de mi maestro se hacía cada vez más dificultosa, después de varias respiraciones profundas nuevamente se puso de pie.

\- David- He tenido el honor de estar ante la presencia de la verdadera Athena, todos ustedes han sido engañados por el hombre que se encuentra al fondo de este salón .

Dijo apuntando con su temblorosa mano derecha al patriarca que se encontraba sentado e inmovil en su silla.

-David- Ese hombre, no es más que un impostor y un asesino, tuvo la osadía de intentar asesinar a Athena y nos ha engañado a todos por años.

Otro latigazo en la espalda impidió que terminara de gritar las acusaciones al patriarca. David soltó un quejido ahogado y cayó nuevamente al suelo, su camisa se encontraba destrozada dejando ver los profundos trazos que había dejado el látigo.

-AP- Son muy serias las acusaciones que levantas, David, estas injuriando al mismo representante de Athena en el santuario, por lo que tu castigo será ejemplar.

-David- En todos estos años jamás pinté un retrato de Athena, por la simple razón de que no está en esté lugar, y jamás ha estado.

El patriarca se puso de pie y se dirigió desafiante a mi maestro.

-Patriarca- El peor castigo para un ave es perder sus alas, tu atrevimiento ha provocado que pierdas las alas frente a todos nosotros. ¡Caballeros de todos los rangos y gente de este santuario!: van a presenciar el castigo de un traidor confeso, vean con sus porpios ojos lo que implica desafiarme.

A unos metros el caballero de Cáncer sonreía ampliamente y se frotaba las manos. Tenía fama de ser un asesino despiadado un sádico que disfrutaba del dolor y la tortura.

-DeathMask- ¡Esto se va a poner bueno! y creí que sería otra estúpida reunión.

Entonces otros soldados entraron con una especie de mesa bastante gastada a la que encadenaron boca abajo a mi maestro, en una posición dolorosamente incómoda para alguien con la condición de su escoliosis. Yo lloraba sin consuelo al ver como trataban tan cruelmente a mi maestro, al hombre que me enseñó todo lo que sé. No podía concebir tanta vileza contra el frágil cuerpo de un hombre anciano y enfermo que no se podía defender.

El maestro David era valiente, en sus palabras pude sentir justicia y verdad, no podía ser un traidor, Saori Kido era la verdadera Athena, no podía haber duda de eso, no entendía cómo es que los caballeros dorados no podían ver esa realidad, por que no averiguaban por su cuenta la, o ¿acaso que estaban de acuerdo con el malvado patriarca? podría entender que un maldito sádico como Death Mask estuviera enterado y ser cómplice de tales crímenes, Pero no podía aceptar que Shaka fuera parte de ello. Me habían contado que Libra y Aries estaban aliados con Saori Kido, ¿qué hacia aquí Mu presenciando esta injusticia?.

Despues de colocar en tan penosa posición a mi mentor, el viejo asistente del patriarca se acercó a él y en tono burlón le dijo:

-AP- Ahora sabrás lo que es ser un ruiseñor sin alas.

El verdugo encapuchado empuño unas pinzas parecidas a las que se usan para cortar las rosas y con ellas de un tirón le arrancó una a una las uñas de los dedos de la mano izquierda a David, quien gritaba y se retorcía del dolor, mientras el asqueroso personaje reía escandalosamente, me sentía tan ofendida e impotente con tal espectáculo. Mientras los murmullos de todos los presentes me hacían sentir mareada y fuera de la realidad, las lágrimas cegaban mis ojos, mi corazón latía lleno de furia por la impotencia de no poder evitar semejante aberración. Corrí hasta donde se encontraba Shaka y me aferre a su blanca capa.

-Nina-¡Mi señor!,¡Shaka por favor, tenemos que hacer algo!, ¡tú puedes detenerlo!¡ te lo suplico! se trata de mi maestro.

-Shaka- David es un hombre sin cosmos y sin habilidad de combate, él ha elegido morir con honor defendiendo hasta el final sus creencias, abre bien los ojos, Nina, tu maestro está librando su propia guerra santa defendiendo hasta el final a su diosa.

El infame verdugo comenzó a cortar uno de los dedos del viejo pintor con una daga arrojándolos al suelo como si se tratara de basura, mientras seguía riendo burlón y lamiendo la sangre que le escurría del arma y de sus propias manos en una especie de frenesí y excitación sexual, a pesar de no poder apreciar su rostro se notaba la mezcla de placer y furia con la que realizaba la tortura, tras una seña de aprobación del patriarca el enmascarado llevo su rostro hacia una de las encadenadas manos del prisionero, arrancándole dos dedos de una mordida, entre más gritaba y lloraba el anciano más parecía disfrutar el gigante.

-Verdugo- Ahora dime, anciano, ¿cómo piensas empuñar tu pincel? ¡Mira a tu alrededor, viejo! ¡ni en tus tiempos más gloriosos pudiste pintar semejante maravilla!

Dijo refriéndose al charco de sangre en el que se encontraban ambos. Las heridas de las amputaciones sangraban profusamente y los quejidos del viejo pintor se hacían cada vez más débiles y lastímeros. Cogió una cadena con la que enredó desde la muñeca hasta el codo derecho del acusado y comenzó a jalar ambos extremos de la cadena apretando cada vez más la extremidad, dos guardias se unieron tirando de un extremo y el malvado verdugo del otro, los gritos del pintor eran desgarradores, pronto se escuchó el crujir de los huesos rompiéndose bajo la cadena, que cada vez apretaba más hasta abrir la piel y los tejidos bajo ella, en un último tirón de ambos lados, la mano de mi maestro fue totalmente amputada, dejando salir un enorme chorro de sangre, uno de los guardias, acercó una antorcha y sin Piedad alguna quemo el muñón deteniendo el sangrado.

El odioso caballero de la cuarta casa reía entre dientes ante tan espantosa escena, el resto de los santos de oro se limitaban a mirar sin emitir ninguna palabra.

-AP- No me parece suficiente que hayas destruido sus manos, pues de tiempo atrás era conocido por todos que el anciano ya no podía pintar, la vida de este viejo decrépito es su arte, así que quiero que le saques los ojos para que jamás pueda volver a ver siquiera una pintura.

Las palabras del malvado viejo tuerto me paralizaron el alma como si me hubiese caído un balde de agua helada. No podía ser cierta tanta maldad, no querían matarlo, querían destruir su alma, sin sus manos y sin sus ojos, David estaría muerto en vida, no solamente estaban destruyendo su cuerpo, estaban destruyendo su esencia.

El enorme gigante empuño una especie de cuchillo muy fino, y se abalanzó contra David cual ave de rapiña, sosteniéndolo de los pocos cabellos que conservaba el anciano al tiempo que agitaba sus extremidades y gritaba desconsoladamente. Yo solamente me aferraba lo más posible a la capa de Shaka, y gritaba implorando piedad para mi mentor, un inesperado mareo y sensación de pérdida de la fuerza en mis piernas me hizo caer de rodillas, no podía seguir presenciando tanta crueldad. Ese hombre que se decía ser el representante de la Diosa era un demonio, la personificación de la maldad, no podía creer que existiera gente como él. Los gritos de David se convirtieron en quejidos débiles y suplicas escalofriantes. Cuando el enmascarado se alejó unos pasos de él, pude divisar el rostro ensangrentado e irreconocible del que alguna vez me hablo de la genialidad de Da Vinci.

Todo había terminado. El encapuchado se marchó con paso firme satisfecho con su trabajo, el patriarca y su asistente se retiraron puesto que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer y ordenaron llevarse al prisionero a uno de los tantos calabozos que tenían en un condenado lugar llamado Cabo Sunión.

Mientras se retiraban los presentes me lancé al centro del salón, y los soldados me impidieron el paso, Shaka se acercó y se colocó detrás mío por lo que los soldados me abrieron camino. Con los dientes rompí la parte inferior de mi vestido para hacer varias tiras largas y vendar las mutiladas extremidades del jorobado pintor, con el afán de disminuir el sangrado, hice otra más para envolver su rostro a la altura de las cuencas oculares que se encontraban vacías y sangrando a chorros. No podía pronunciar palabra ante tal horror, solo podía llorar y temblar del miedo por tanta crueldad que albergaba ese lugar.

-David- Nina, ¡eres tú! asegúrate de tener en orden la bodega de pigmentos.

Fue lo último que escuché de mi maestro, de pronto los soldados me arrebataron a mi mentor a jalones de sus cadenas, propinándole toda clase de insultos y golpes mientras se dirigían arrastrándolo al calabozo.


	8. piedad

Piedad.

David desapareció entre los pasillos escoltado por los guardias, Shaka me tomo el brazo ayudándome a levantarme, me aferre a él llorando desconsoladamente, y nos dirigimos hacia la salida del salón, en la puerta se encontraba Milo, y Mu de pie quienes solo me miraron con ojos tristes.

-Milo- Lo siento mucho, Nina.

Mu solamente me puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo, el Caballero de Tauro se encontraba aun sentado en una silla con la cabeza gacha entre sus manos. Shaka y yo caminamos lentamente hasta la salida del palacio y nuevamente me llevo en sus brazos hasta la casa de Virgo, era ya muy tarde alrededor de las 11 de la noche.

Laxmi estaba en el salón esperando nuestra llegada.

-Laxmi- ¡Mi niña! ¡mi niña! ¿qué fue lo que te paso?, ¡estas cubierta de sangre!, tu ropa esta rasgada, Shaka, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a mi niña?

Me arrancó de los brazos de Shaka examinándome ansiosamente buscando alguna herida.

-Nina- Laxmi, estoy bien, pero mi maestro...

No tenía palabras para describir las brutalidades que había presenciado hacia unos instantes, por lo que explote en llanto incrementando el susto del Ama de llaves.

-Shaka- David fue acusado de traición, fue torturado frente a Nina, ha sido condenado a morir en un calabozo en Cabo Sunión.

Laxmi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y su rostro palideció.

-Laxmi- ¡No es posible! traición... no lo hubiera imaginado de David, Nina, tranquila, querida, ¡lo que tuviste que presenciar niña mía!, ¡debes estar destrozada!

Me acompaño hasta mi habitación donde me retiro el ensangrentado vestido y me ayudo a tomar un baño, al adentrarme en la tina pude notar como el agua se iba tiñendo de un color rojizo que desprendía mi cabello, me dolía el alma de pensar lo que estaba sufriendo mi mentor, todo parecía una horrible pesadilla. En seguida me ayudo a entrar a la cama y me llevo un poco de fruta y un vaso de leche que no pude ni siquiera probar, Laxmi se quedó esa noche abrazándome como solo una madre puede consolar a su hija. El resto de esa noche no pude dormir por los horrorosas imágenes que invadían mi mente y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por aquel que me enseñó tanto.

Cuando por fin desperté, el sol parecía bastante alto, Laxmi me había dejado otra charola con alimento para cuando despertase, en realidad no tenía apetito y la dejé intacta no podía tomar bocado alguno , me levanté de la cama en busca de Shaka, él debía de tener alguna noticia de David, por lo que camine hacia el salón donde lo encontraría meditando. Pasé frente a su dormitorio el cual tenía la puerta entreabierta, tras ella pude escuchar la voz de Laxmi muy alterada.

-Laxmi- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar, mi señor? ¡Debiste dejarla en la Villa del Manantial cuando tuviste la oportunidad! No entiendo por qué tomas estas decisiones, ella te esta trastornando, te está nublando la razón.

Shaka notó mi presencia tras la puerta entreabierta.

-Shaka- Te has levantado ya. Ha llegado este aviso del palacio del patriarca, has sido ascendida al puesto de David, y se te solicita continuar trabajando en los murales.

-Nina- Mi señor, debo de ver a mi maestro, necesito verlo una vez más, necesito consolarlo y cuidar de él mientras aún tenga vida.

-Shaka- David es un prisionero de guerra, no tiene permitidas las visitas, y no permitiré que te pongas en riesgo.

-Nina- Te lo suplico mi señor, debo verlo una vez más.

Shaka se marchó hacia el jardín de los sales gemelos mientras alguien tocaba la puerta principal. Laxmi se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Se trataba de un muchacho de unos 17 años, aspirante a caballero quien le informo al ama de llaves que tenía la orden de ir por mí para que continuara trabajando en los lienzos.

-Laxmi- ¡Pero como se atreven! no pueden respetar el duelo de la chica! en verdad que no tienen corazón!

-Nina- Déjalo Laxmi, en seguida estaré lista para continuar trabajando en la obra de mi maestro.

Al llegar al estudio de pintura recordé las palabras de mi maestro, fui rápidamente a la bodega de pigmentos, y me puse a inventariar los tonos, cantidades, etc, todo parecía habitual, hasta que noté un estuche cilíndrico de cuero que estaba celosamente escondido entre los botes de pintura, era el mismo que llevaba mi maestro la ocasión en la que me hablo de Athena. La curiosidad me tentaba a abrirlo, sin embargo tuve que aguantarla pues seguramente debía estar muy vigilada, después de todo era la pupila del traidor. Decidí llevarlo junto al resto de materiales que llevaría al mural y continúe trabajando .Era imposible concentrarme después de los recientes acontecimientos, horribles visiones permanecían en mi mente, mi imaginación me traicionaba porque seguía escuchando las súplicas de David, así que no pude avanzar gran cosa esa tarde.

-Afrodita- Es difícil comprender la justicia cuando eres el ajusticiado.

Me dijo el caballero de piscis, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente cual serpiente asechando su presa. Su voz era grácil y cantarina, como el trino de las aves. Era un hombre alto de piel tan blanca cual porcelana, sus ojos celestes brillaban como estrellas, sus hermosas facciones andróginas parecían haber sido esculpidas por un artista divino, su cabello turquesa ondeaba como una cascada de aguas cristalinas, su belleza no parecía humana, era como un animal hermosamente dibujado. Sin duda alguna Afrodita de piscis era una de las criaturas más bellas que han pisado este mundo.

-Afrodita- Muchos eran los rumores de tu belleza, puedo notar que no te han hecho justicia.

-Nina- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?

-Afrodita- Pocas veces en mi vida me he conmovido, tú lo lograste desde ayer.

-Nina- Me siento halagada, pero eso no ayudó mi maestro el día de ayer, así que si me permite, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Le dije en un tono sarcástico mientras tomaba nuevamente mi paleta de pinturas y un pincel para continuar en lo que estaba.

-Afrodita- ¿Te refieres a tu maestro el traidor? Nada se puede hacer ante la justicia. Sin embargo siempre fui gran admirador de su trabajo y ahora también tuyo.

-Nina- No puedo entender una justicia que pisotea con tanta crueldad al débil e indefenso.

-Afrodita- Porque tu pequeña mente y tus escasas capacidades no llegaran a entender que la justicia cambia dependiendo las situaciones, y quien tenga el poder podrá ejercer su concepto de justicia.

Le di la espalda y continúe en mi trabajo, tratando de ignorar a mi interlocutor.

-Afrodita- Sería mucho pedir que tu comprendas esos conceptos, pero no estoy aquí por eso. Te lo he dicho ya, me ha conmovido tu belleza y tu talento y es por eso que te daré un presente.

-Nina- ¿un presente?

El caballero de piscis se acercó a mí y me ofreció una rosa roja.

-Nina- le agradezco su presente, pero en verdad en este momento no estoy de humor...

-Afrodita- La rosa no es para ti, es para David, cuando estés con él entrégale esta rosa seguramente estará agradecido de tenerla.

Tomé la rosa, era un capullo semi abierto de un color carmesí brillante, un regalo muy extraño para un prisionero. Afrodita hizo una elegante reverencia y me miro por última vez con sus hermosos ojos azules y se alejó con la misma gracia de un bello animal depredador. Cuando salí de mi ensoñación me di cuenta que era de noche, debía regresar a casa, tomé el estuche de cuero con el lienzo de mi maestro y la rosa roja de Afrodita y me dirigí hacia la entrada, Shiva esperaba por mí y nos fuimos hasta el templo de Virgo. Llegando a casa Laxmi se apresuró a mi lado y me pidió que me cambiara de ropa, me tenía preparado un vestido negro muy sencillo, muy diferente a los hermosos atuendos que usaba siempre, además de una capa con capucha en el mismo color, me pidió que trenzara mi cabello. De forma que mi aspecto no llame la atención.

-Laxmi- No hay mucho tiempo para explicar, el amo nos llevará para que veas al viejo pintor, anda mi niña, tenemos que tener cuidado para que nadie nos reconozca.

De inmediato seguí a Laxmi y lleve conmigo la rosa., En entrada del templo se hallaba otra figura encapuchada que era ni más ni menos que el Caballero de Aries.

-Mu- Nina, estos son unos remedios lemurianos tienen propiedades antisépticas.

-Shaka- Andando.

Con ayuda del caballero de Jamir nos teletransportamos a una especie de cueva que era custodiada por varios guardias, la prisión se encontraba en un risco alto que golpeaban las olas del mar, era tan escarpado y resbaloso que de ninguna manera Laxmi y yo habríamos podido llegar ahí sin la ayuda de los santos de oro.

-Nina- Hay muchos guardias...

-Mu- Shaka...supongo que no serán obstáculo para ti

Shaka y Mu son los santos dorados con los poderes mentales más sorprendentes, con sus habilidades crearon ilusiones para engañar a los guardias, por lo que pudimos pasar sin problemas y sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. Caminamos por un largo rato adentrándonos cada vez más a la cueva hasta llegar a un pasillo donde había múltiples calabozos, el lugar era frió y húmedo, con un olor fétido que calaba la nariz y cada vez se iba tornando más nauseabundo, detrás de las rejas se podían apreciar osamentas y huesos humanos de antiguos prisioneros que pasaron sus últimos días en ese infame lugar. En una de esas celdas, se encontraba David, encadenado de ambos tobillos, yacía boca abajo totalmente desnudo, me acerque a la reja de la celda la cual fue abierta con mucha facilidad por el habilidoso caballero de Aries y sus herramientas celestes. Shaka y Mu se quedaron en la entrada de la celda vigilando, mientras Laxmi y yo nos acercamos rápidamente y comprobamos que seguía vivo y respirando, con mucho cuidado lo colocamos de costado. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, de las heridas supuraba una secreción verdosa y fétida, su respiración era dificultosa tanto que las costillas y el abdomen se hundían con cada bocanada de aire que jalaba. Laxmi saco de su canasta un recipiente con agua fresca y compresas para limpiarle las heridas e intentar controlarle la fiebre.

-David- Nina,¿ eres tu? Nina

-Nina- Si maestro soy yo

Hablaba con tanta dificultad que podía darme cuenta que cada movimiento le causaba un terrible dolor.

-David- Ella ya viene en camino y tomará el lugar que le corresponde, y tu Nina, estarás en mi lugar para inmortalizar su imagen.

-Nina- No hable más maestro, no se esfuerce.

-David- El lienzo, Nina...

-Nina- Lo tengo ya seguro en Virgo.

David sonrío con sus edematizados labios, para después contraerse nuevamente por el dolor. Cada contacto que hacíamos con las compresas y los remedios que me dio Mu le causaban terribles sufrimientos.

-Nina- Maestro, el caballero de piscis me ha pedido traerle esto

Mu y Shaka quedaron asombrados cuando saque de mi capa la hermosa rosa roja que me dio Afrodita para el viejo Pintor.

-Mu- ¡Increible! ¿Afrodita te dio eso?

-Nina- S..Si... ¿es algo malo?

-Shaka- acércale la rosa al rostro para que pueda aspirar su esencia.

Era todo tan confuso, y extraño, pero siguiendo la lógica de este lugar lo más increíble era posible en el santuario de Athena. Acerque la rosa a mi maestro y esta se fue abriendo como por arte de magia dejando salir un aroma tan dulce y delicioso que desapareció el olor a inmundicia de ese lugar, en seguida, David, parecía más tranquilo su rostro se relajó a tal grado que parecía ya no tener dolor. Laxmi aprovecho para terminar de curar las heridas y entre ambas le colocamos los vendajes y le hicimos beber un poco de agua, después, el maestro quedo plácidamente dormido, por lo que decidimos retirarnos del lugar dejándole un recipiente con agua a su alcance para poder beber y cerca de él la fragante flor.

Durante nuestro camino de regreso Shaka me explicó que lo que Afrodita me entregó para David fue una de sus Royal Demon Roses, una rosa especial capaz de nublar los sentidos a voluntad del santo de la doceava casa, puede anestesiarte hasta morir, pero en la dosis adecuada le proporcionó al viejo pintor alivio para su dolor y angustia.

-Mu- No imaginé semejante acto de piedad de parte de Afrodita.

-Shaka- Realmente estoy sorprendido.


	9. MONUMENTO AL AMOR

Monumento al Amor

Ya en el templo de Virgo y después de haberse retirado Mu a su respectiva casa, Shaka, Laxmi y yo nos dirigimos cada quien a nuestra respectiva habitación, donde tomé un baño pues aun tenia restos de sangre y mucho sudor tras la visita que le hice a mi maestro. Laxmi me ofreció nuevamente algo que comer, pero de nueva cuenta lo rechacé, pues la escena que había presenciado me había ahuyentado el apetito completamente.

Me recosté en la cama e intenté conciliar el sueño, ya era bastante tarde, cerca de las 2 de la mañana y tras girar nerviosamente por un largo rato en mi lecho decidí levantarme e ir a buscar algo de agua para beber, llevaba cerca de dos días sin comer y sin beber suficiente líquido, lo que contribuía a mi insomnio. Avancé por los largos pasillos del templo y atravesé el salón. Para mi sorpresa, no era la única noctámbula. Shaka se encontraba en posición de loto meditando en el salón, justo frente a la flor de loto que talle en el muro principal, continué mi camino silenciosamente, pero el advirtió mi presencia:

Shaka-Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

Nina-No, mi señor, además tengo bastante sed

Shaka-Yo también tengo sed. ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua, y algo de comer?

Fui a la cocina y tomé una jarra con agua fresca, un par de vasos y algo de fruta, y me fui al salón a buscar a Shaka, quien me hizo una seña con su mano para que me sentara a su lado en unos cojines multicolores y varias sedas con hermosos estampados. Coloque la charola frente a nosotros y serví el agua para ambos. Shaka tomó su vaso y comenzamos a beber.

Shaka- Debes comer algo, Nina

Me dijo mientras sostenía una manzana roja en su diestra.

Nina- Mi señor, no tengo apetito.

Shaka- Laxmi sufre mucho por tu inapetencia, deberías comer un poco por ella.

Nina- ¿Crees que Laxmi tiene razón mi señor?, que debiste dejarme en la Villa del manantial

Shaka se quedó en silencio unos instantes, y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Por lo que nuevamente las lágrimas corrieron en mis mejillas. Shaka acercó su mano para retirar el llanto de mi rostro y con la otra acercó una uva a mis labios.

-Shaka- Anda, come algo.

Comí la dulce fruta que parecía ser más deliciosa por venir de su mano, él acercó su cuerpo hacia el mío y acerco a mi boca la manzana que él estaba comiendo a la que di una pequeña mordida. Shaka sonrió dulcemente lo que me hizo sentir mariposas en el vientre, me incline hacia el frente para acercar la charola con fruta hacia nosotros, él apoyo su rostro sobre mi hombro izquierdo y suspiro pesadamente y luego me dijo al oído:

-Shaka- Debí dejarte en la villa del manantial. Pero no quiero tenerte lejos.

Gire mi rostro hacia él, y lentamente nuestros labios se buscaron nuevamente para fundirse en un beso largo, dulce y sin ninguna prisa, su lengua recorría mi boca y tocaba la mía en una caricia tierna pero muy sensual. Soltó la manzana de su mano derecha la cual rodó por el piso del salón, y posó su diestra en mi nuca sosteniendo firmemente mis cabellos. Sin separarnos del beso, el caballero de virgo fue acercando su cuerpo al mío hasta quedar casi encima de mí y yo sobre los cojines en los que estábamos sentados. El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado y visceral, tanto que comencé a sentir un calor proveniente de mi vientre que subió hasta mi pecho y rostro. Al separar sus labios de los míos, noté que nuevamente sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirándome fijamente, con su rostro serio, inmutable, sin embargo sus manos rápidamente me acomodaron entre sus brazos y me llevo a su habitación.

No es que no supiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero aun así mis emociones eran confusas y caóticas, por lo que temblaba nerviosamente al encontrarme ya en su cama a puerta cerrada. Mientras yacía sobre las blancas sabanas de su lecho podía ver entrar la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se colaban por el inmenso ventanal de la habitación, lo que le daba un tono azulado a la blanca túnica que llevaba puesta el santo dorado, quien estaba de pie frente a mi con sus imponentes ojos abiertos de par en par, destellando como gemas.

De un movimiento suave pero decidido se inclinó sobre de mí y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente mientras se sostenía sobre sus codos para no aplastarme con su cuerpo, con una de sus manos comenzó a desabotonar mi camisón lentamente mientras sus labios bajaban hacia mi cuello, al terminar con el ultimo botón apartó hacia ambos lados los bordes de tela para exponer mi torso que aún estaba cubierto por mi ropa interior, se enderezó quedando arrodillado sobre la cama y me jaló hacia él para que quedara en su misma posición. Con sus manos deslizo hacia abajo el camisón por mi cuerpo hasta retirarlo completamente. Yo instintivamente lleve mis manos hasta sus hombros para abrir los broches de su túnica y así despojarlo también de ella, cuando logre mi cometido él mismo se la quitó quedando solamente en ropa interior, la cual retiró inmediatamente y prosiguió a arrancar la mía con la misma desesperación.

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan expuesta, por lo que trataba de cubrir mi desnudez con mis manos mientras él me cubría con sus besos, su piel era cálida y húmeda, el aroma a incienso que despedía era completamente embriagante para mi olfato, sus caricias fueron logrando que me relajara y disfrutara su toque. Luego él, se alejó un poco de mí, y aun con el semblante serio y su voz profunda me dijo:

-Shaka- Déjame admirarte, ¡eres tan hermosa! demasiado... Demasiado hermosa.

Sus ojos llameaban como los de un depredador asechando a su presa, una mirada extraña y fascinante, que lo hacían lucir una salvaje virilidad. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular palabras, por el hecho de mostrar mi desnudez ante un hombre, y tenerlo en iguales condiciones a mí, su cuerpo era magnífico aún más perfecto que las estatuas de apolo que adornaban el templo y tan sensual como las pinturas de Eros de los exquisitos frescos del palacio.

-Nina- Mi señor, yo... te amo, ¡te amo tanto !

Se abalanzó sobre mí para hundir su lengua dentro de mi boca, sus cabellos caían a los lados como una lluvia de oro, y una de sus manos quedo posada en mi rostro y la otra fue bajando lentamente hacia uno de mis senos, al acariciarlo suavemente, lo que me hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica que arqueó mi espalda y me hizo gemir ahogadamente, mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y sus cabellos aceptando su cercanía y pidiendo más de sus caricias, su boca fue bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su mano y comenzar a besar y mordisquear mi pezón lo que me hizo perder el sentido, su mano derecha se colocó sobre el otro pecho acariciándolo frenéticamente, mientras esto pasaba pude sentir sobre mi muslo su virilidad completamente erguida y húmeda, esperando por el momento exacto para poder cumplir su cometido.

Nuevamente subió su rostro para encontrarse con mi boca, bajó su mano derecha hasta ubicarse en mi entrepierna, con sus cálidos dedos realizó múltiples caricias que me arrancaron gemidos y gritos que ahogó con sus besos, hasta poco a poco introducir sus dedos dentro de mí. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente ante aquel contacto que parecía volverse más intenso con el pasar de los segundos, el entrar y salir de sus dedos y la presión a mi clítoris. Nubló en mi todo razonamiento: no podía evitar lo inevitable, le pertenecía completamente, mi alma, cuerpo mi esencia eran solo para él. Era tan extasiante sentirme sometida a su fuerza me hacía sentir sumamente excitada.

Haciendo gala de su increíble fuerza Shaka me levanto en el aire para colocarme sobre la cama apoyada sobre ambas manos y rodillas sosteniéndome por la cintura, siguiendo con sus dedos la curvatura de mi cuerpo hasta llegar nuevamente a mi entrada la cual ya se encontraba lo suficientemente húmeda para lo que seguía.

Presa del deseo, instinto o lo que haya sido, en ese instante, Shaka clavo su masculinidad en mi interior de un solo movimiento brusco y salvaje que me hizo retorcerme de dolor, arrancándome un quejido y lágrimas al por mayor, lo que solo despertó aún más esa bestialidad que lleva tan dentro de sí, bestialidad que oculta tras esa careta de serenidad, envistiendo salvajemente mi intimidad, mientras sostenía fuertemente mi torso y cabellos, en un arranque animálico que jamás imagine propio de mi señor, sin embargo despertaban los mas bajos instintos de mi ser.

Sus gruñidos y caricias toscas me tenían embelesada, a pesar de sentir un agudo dolor entre mis piernas, esa sensación me daba un inmenso placer, Él, al ir empujando con cada vez mas fuerza venció la resistencia de mis brazos por lo que caí sobre la cama, así nuevamente con ayuda de sus brazos en un movimiento rápido me giro boca arriba y se arrodillo frente a mí, colocó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro izquierdo y la otra entre sus piernas dejándome tumbada de lado frente a el, nuevamente me penetró bruscamente, sintiendo en toda la longitud y grosor su miembro dentro de mi, e iniciando nuevamente el frenético va y ven de sus caderas, que me provocaban sensaciones tan intensas de dolor, y placer que nublaban por completo mi razón, solo existíamos él y yo, mientras me veía reflejada en sus profundos ojos, y en la humedad de su cuerpo. Todo era tan irracional, tan primitivo. La misma esencia de unión de un hombre y una mujer desde tiempos inmemoriales se resume en ese acto, dos cuerpos Fundiéndose en uno, en un acto meramente natural e instintivo, no existe una entrega más pura y preciosa que esa.

Poco a poco un calor quemante se fue posesionando de mi vientre, mas, y más, le exigía que siguiera, más profundo, más fuerte, era demasiado para mí, sin embargo deseaba sentirlo aun mas, aunque siguiese doliendo, porque el amor también duele, ¿no es así?, cada vez más grande esa sensación de calor me fue quemando por dentro acelerando mi pulso, explotando un universo completo dentro de mí, me aferre a su espalda y susurre su nombre mientras mis lágrimas caían, Shaka continuaba absorto en su tarea gruñendo y gimiendo ahogadamente hasta que soltó un gemido ahogado que intensifico aún más el calor que sentía dentro, calve las uñas en su espalda mientras contenía un grito.

Con la respiración entrecortada, colocó su rostro sobre mi hombro y salió lentamente de mi interior con lo que pude colocar mis piernas en una posición un poco más cómoda. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

Shaka-¿Que has hecho de mí, niña mía?

Me dijo mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos para acurrucarme en su pecho.

Shaka- Cuando todo esto acabe iremos a la Villa del Manantial

Nina- Es en India, ¿no es así mi señor?

Shaka- Si, te llevaré al más hermoso monumento al amor

Nos besamos por última vez, para quedar profundamente dormidos unidos en un abrazo, nuevamente a pesar de tantas amarguras, podía tener un rayo de luz en la obscuridad, un roce de felicidad.


	10. CAOS

Caos.

Cuando por fin desperté eran ya las 9:50 am, el sol estaba bastante alto y los trinos de las aves anunciaban la mañana, gire buscando a mi amado, encontrando el lugar que ocupaba vacío, me levanté de la cama y me puse el camisón, note las sabanas revueltas y manchadas de sangre como recordatorio de lo que había pasado hace algunas horas, era verdad, le había entregado mi inocencia al caballero de virgo, el solo mirar la escena me hizo saltar el corazón, me encaminé hacia su cuarto de baño que se encontraba vacío, y la terraza de su habitación. No había rastro de Shaka. Avancé por los pasillos rumbo a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y salir hacia el palacio del patriarca, debía seguir trabajando en los murales y tal vez lo encontraría ahí. Cuando de pronto una voz femenina muy familiar salió desde el fondo del pasillo.

-Laxmi-Si estás buscando al amo, no se encuentra aquí, salió desde muy temprano hacia el palacio del gran maestro, pues se solicitó su presencia urgentemente.

Laxmi me miraba con ojos fùricos y desaprobadores, sabía lo que había pasado entre Shaka y yo. Era verdad, esa mujer no aprobaba nuestro amor, sin embargo sus intrigas no habían dado resultado, Shaka y yo ya habíamos consumado lo nuestro, y nadie, nadie podría separarnos.

-Nina- Muy bien, hazme el favor de llamar a alguien para que me lleve al palacio del patriarca.  
-Laxmi- ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado!

Me dijo sujetándome del brazo.

-Nina-¡Suéltame!, ¡yo iré a donde me plazca!.  
-Laxmi- ¿No te cansas de hacer estupideces? te lo he dicho ya, tu no sales de este templo.  
-Nina- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡tú no eres mi madre!

Le dije jalando mi brazo para que me soltara, mientras decía esas últimas palabras los ojos de Laxmi se llenaron de lágrimas y furia.

-Laxmi-Yo sigo las órdenes del amo, y me ha dicho que no te deje salir de aquí, la impostora de Athena ha llegado y se dirige al santuario. No permitiré que sigas haciendo tonterías.

Con un par de palmadas llamó, a unos de sirvientes que me tomaron de los brazos y a rastras me llevaron a mi habitación donde me encerraron.

Era imposible, Athena, estaba en camino, lo sabía, lo presentía en mi corazón, mi maestro David lo dijo en su juicio, que la varadera diosa Athena era Saori Kido que se venía acercando cada vez más para reclamar el lugar que le corresponde, y acabaría con todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino. Shaka... puede notar su duda en el juicio de mi mentor, ¿qué bando escogería? de cualquier forma el resultado sería el mismo: tendría que luchar.

En ese instante recordé el lienzo de mi maestro así que corrí hacia donde lo tenía guardado por lo que proseguí a destapar el estuche. En él se encontraban tres rollos de diferentes tamaños y materiales: el primero el más grande era un pergamino delgado, donde en la esquina superior derecha y en primer plano de la obra se encontraba una hermosa mujer de rasgos caucásicos enormes ojos azules, y una larga cabellera morada vestida con un majestuoso vestido blanco empuñando un báculo dorado en posición de ataque, hacia atrás estaba una reproducción a escala del mural en el que llevaba tiempo trabajando, todo cuidadosamente dibujado y entintado con cada detalle. Por lo que entendí era lo que me estaba encomendando mi maestro, cambiar la obra y pintar a Athena liderando las batallas que estábamos plasmando en esas enormes paredes y así plasmar su gloria en la historia.

El segundo era lienzo en el que había una pintura al óleo terminada, un retrato, era de un hombre joven, rubio, bien parecido y de contextura fuerte, el cual estaba portando la armadura de Sagitario, empuñando su arco y flecha en una pose heroica. Él debía ser Aioros, el fallecido hermano de Aioria de Leo, quien fue acusado de traición por intentar asesinar a Athena cuando era una bebé. Desde que había pasado ese incidente, se retiraron todas las referencias escritas y pictóricas del caballero de Sagitario, borrándolo de la historia, y ahora que mi maestro me entrega una pintura tan bella de este hombre intuí que no se trataba de un traidor, y que debía colocar su retrato junto a al de los de los demás caballeros dorados en señal de su honor y fidelidad a la diosa.

El tercero era un pergamino pequeño donde se encontraba un círculo donde el centro era el sol y alrededor de él estaban dibujadas las estatuas de los doce signos zodiacales, eran reproducciones exactas a las enormes esculturas que vi el día que llegue a este lugar. Algo rápidamente llamo mi atención, nuevamente sagitario estaba borroso, y el tercer signo del zodiaco, Géminis estaba con uno de los gemelos decapitado y el otro portaba una daga en su mano derecha y rodeado con un círculo rojo... era una imagen muy extraña. No lograba entender de qué se trataba.

Pasaron algunos instantes en los que intenté darle sentido a ese pergamino y nuevamente me remonte al día que llegue al santuario, cuando Camus me llevo al salón de la mesa redonda, mientras hablaba para mí misma;

-Nina- Las sillas de Aries, Géminis, Sagitario y Libra se encontraban vacías, sin embargo Mu de Aries se encontraba en Jamir, y el caballero e Libra continuaba en China y se rehusaba terminantemente a presentarse a las audiencias, Aioros el caballero de Sagitario ya estaba muerto tras ser nombrado traidor, y Géminis...

Caminaba en círculos mientras pensaba en voz alta, como tratando de explicarme a mí misma la situación.

-Nina- del Caballero de géminis no se sabe nada desde hace mucho tiempo...Un gemelo decapitado...y otro con una daga...

Miraba el pergamino mientras trataba de descifrar el acertijo.

-Nina-Maestro ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Giré nuevamente para encontrarme de frente al retrato de Aioros al que comencé a hablarle como si se tratara de alguien real.

-Nina-Aioros, el patriarca te condenó por tu traición...por tratar de asesinar a Athena...¿y si no fuiste un traidor?, como lo dice mi maestro... y si tú en realidad trataste de salvar a Athena de ... ¿Géminis?...

Todo comenzaba a tomar forma a una loca pero lógica teoría. Mis manos temblaban frenéticamente arrugando el pergamino y mirando fijamente los azules ojos del caballero de Sagitario.

-Nina-Un gemelo decapitado, que ha perdido la cabeza, que ha perdido la razón... y que ha tratado de matar...

Mi maestro David me había dado la clave, Géminis no había desaparecido, nunca dejo el santuario. Tenía que avisar a Shaka que El patriarca es un impostor como dijo David en su juicio y no es otro más que el Caballero de Géminis quien esta trastornado mentalmente, y él fue quien intentó matar a la princesa Athena, Aioros debió haberla salvado pero le costó la vida. Era una locura, jamás me creerían, pero estaba convencida de que esa era la verdad, mi maestro viajó a oriente para investigar y había descubierto la verdad, la traición del Caballero de la tercera casa, por años nos engañó a todos y ahora los caballeros de oro estaban siendo vencidos uno a uno por osar levantar su puño contra la diosa, Shaka no solamente sería vencido podría morir.

-Nina- ¡Laxmi! ¡Déjame salir! debo ir con mi señor, tengo algo importante que decirle, por piedad,¡Athena viene en camino!

Los golpes que le propinaba la puerta y mis gritos eran inútiles, a través de mi ventana pude notar que el enorme reloj de fuego del santuario estaba encendido, cada hora marcaba un signo zodiacal, no sabía bien que era lo que estaba pasando pero podía sentir en mi corazón que era algo terrible, que este lugar estaba blasfemando contra la diosa, tenía que prevenirlos, no solo a Shaka, sino también al resto de los caballeros dorados, debían saber que habían sido engañados y que ahora estaban a punto de luchar contra la diosa a la que juraron proteger.

Grite y golpee la puerta con todas mis fuerzas cuando noté que el primer fuego se había extinguido, luego tauro, géminis... al llegar al fuego de cáncer, el piso y las paredes comenzaron a vibrar, y se podían escuchar a lo lejos derrumbes y explosiones, eso solo podía significar que había una batalla no muy lejos de aquí, seguramente librándose en alguno de los templos, avanzando por cada uno de ellos, cada vez acercándose mas.

Pronto el fuego de cáncer se extinguió el sol comenzaba a bajar y el cielo a tornarse anaranjado, mis súplicas por salir no eran escuchadas, tenía que idear una manera de salir, pero mi ventana daba justo al acantilado que estaba tan empinado y resbaloso que sería imposible que saliera por ahí, sin embargo bien valía el riesgo si conseguía hablar con mi señor. Luego se escuchó una oleada de pasos hacia todas las direcciones, eran los sirvientes a punto de desalojar el templo, los invasores debían estar cerca de llegar, tal vez ya en la casa de leo. Mientras les oía pasar gritaba para que alguien me dejase salir:

-Nina- ¡déjenme salir! ¡Alguien, por favor!, ¡Laxmi!

Pude reconocer la voz de una de las cocineras detrás de la puerta.

-Alfia- señorita Nina, lo lamento mucho pero no la puedo sacar, Laxmi tiene la llave y nos ha prohibido acercarnos, ni siquiera debería hablarle.  
-Nina- ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿ dónde esta Shaka?  
-Alfia- los rebeldes están cerca, los santos dorados de las casas anteriores han sido derrotados o se han levantado contra el santuario también, y ha sido herida con una flecha dorada  
\- Nina- No te entiendo, ¿a quién han herido con una flecha?  
-Alfia- ¡A esa mujer! Saori Kido, solo el patriarca puede retirar la flecha de su pecho, y es por eso que los invasores están pasando a través los doce templos por la fuerza, este ya no es un lugar seguro, señorita...  
-Nina- ¿y Shaka?  
-Alfia- en el salón, meditando, pues ahora están combatiendo en la casa de Leo y pronto el Amo tendrá que pelear, nos ha pedido que nos vayamos por el pasadizo que comunica el sotano de la biblioteca hasta el bosque.  
-Nina- Alfia, llama a Shaka, por favor, ¡Saori Kido es la verdadera Athena!,¡ lo sé! ¡el maestro David decía la verdad, tiene que saberlo!...  
-Alfia- Señorita, no debe decir eso, aún pueden acusarla de traición como a su maestro, debo irme ya, Laxmi vendrá por usted, estoy segura.

Y la escuche alejarse, sin que me creyera, mientras a través de mi ventana podía ver el templo de Leo que destellaba con luces doradas mientras las paredes vibraban por las ondas expansivas que las explosiones despedían, era terrorífico, asi era el poder de los caballeros dorados, tanto tiempo viviendo en este lugar, tan cerca a uno de ellos y no alcanzaba a dimensionar sus fabulosos poderes.

De pronto el picaporte de la puerta comenzó a girar y la puerta se abrió lentamente, yo estaba arrodillada en el piso aun con Lágrimas en los ojos cuando Laxmi entró con los ojos hinchados y expresión inconsolable.

\- Laxmi- Shiva y Ágora...

Sus ojos decían todo, aquellos que quise tanto y que me protegieron con el mismo fervor con el que se cuida un tesoro ya no existían y ahora el fuego de leo se estaba extinguiendo.

-Laxmi- debemos partir, ya están a punto de llegar y el amo me ha pedido llevarte a un lugar seguro.

-Nina- ¡no me moveré! He promedio amarlo hasta el fin y hasta el fin estaré a su lado. Laxmi, debemos alertar a Shaka, mira el maestro David tenía razón...

Le mostré los lienzos que mi maestro dejó para mí y mientras explicaba lo que significaban. Laxmi abría sus enormes ojos incrédula de todo lo que le contaba, debía pensar que por fin había enloquecido. A lo lejos se escuchó otra oleada de pasos dentro del templo, era un grupo de tres o cuatro personas, sus rápidos pasos retumbaban con chasquidos metálicos. Estaban aquí ya no podía hacer nada...


	11. CONEXION

Conexiòn

Escuchamos los pasos de los invasores dentro del templo, rápidamente recogí el óleo de Aioros, el plano del mural y los metí en el estuche de cuero, que me colgué al hombro, el pergamino permaneció en mis manos, empuje a Laxmi para poder salir de la habitación y me dirigí corriendo a todo lo que me daban las piernas hacia el salón en busca de Shaka, cuando por fin me fui acercando lo vi en su sitio favorito en posición de loto meditando, esperando a sus rivales serenamente. Por la agitación de correr desesperadamente apenas pude soltar un llamado entrecortado:

-Nina- ¡Mi señor!

Shaka ni siquiera giró su cabeza hacia mí, y una especie de onda expansiva me sacó volando de ahí, mi cabeza golpeó una de las columnas dejándome tirada en el suelo inmóvil y desorientada, solo podía ver la cenefa de flores de loto que yo misma pinté en el salón, la cual se iba haciendo cada vez más borrosa, un agudo dolor en la parte derecha de mi cráneo me impedía poder incorporarme mientras sentía escurrir un tibio liquido por mi frente hasta el rostro, las fuerzas de mis extremidades se iban desvaneciendo, mi vista se iba nublando mientras parecía ver todo en cámara lenta, una voz femenina se escuchaba a lo lejos gritando mi nombre, entre ecos que se iban desvaneciendo en el aire, un par de enormes ojos marrón fue lo último que recuerdo haber visto.

La obscuridad me rodeaba completamente, mientras el piso y las paredes se estremecían, ¿dónde estoy?, no puedo mover mi cuerpo, estoy en un lugar donde las almas llegan a transformarse en estrellas, a lo lejos escucho el lamento de los hombres, gritan de dolor mientras arrastran cadenas cual almas en pena, ¿por qué lloran?... no puedo ver nada, abre tus ojos para poder seguir tu luz, mírame...

Puedo sentir que el mundo se estremece, el aire, el piso, mi cuerpo, como una especie de latido vivo que está en el ambiente, como si estuviera en la esencia misma del universo que es un ser sintiente y no somos más que sus pensamientos... como si fuéramos un sueño... y nuestra realidad solo fuera lo imaginado por ese ser superior...

Tu esencia está por todas partes como un Big Bang expandiéndose hacia el infinito, tan cálida y aterradora que hace sollozar mi alma en ese estanque de sangre que me ahoga poco a poco, ¿acaso este ciclo de sufrimiento y felicidad se acabara? estoy muriendo y mi alma reencarnará para sufrir una vez más, o ¿podré descansar en tu esencia y volvernos polvo de estrellas juntos en la eternidad?...

Mi corazón late una vez, puedo oírlo perfectamente "tomm, tommm" y me encuentro en un lago de fuego mi carne se derrite provocándome ampollas, cada movimiento va causando más lesiones, el dolor es insoportable y cuando por fin logro salir de la lava ardiente camino sobre brazas para caer rendida sobre una montaña de agujas que se clavan profundamente con solo respirar, levanto mi brazo para intentar sostenerme pero mi piel se desprende de mi carne dejando expuestos los huesos, desmoronándose mi extremidad en un montón de cenizas, he pecado tanto... trato de inspirar un poco de aire el cual me quema las entrañas. Mi corazón late nuevamente "tommm, tommm" y mi cuerpo se encuentra reducido a huesos y pellejo, tengo los ojos hundidos y he perdido todo el cabello, de mi rostro tan admirado antes no queda ni la sombra de aquella belleza, mi vientre esta inflamado y muero de hambre, necesito devorar, lo que sea, a quien sea, soy un carroñero, nunca estoy satisfecha, junto con otras piltrafas humanas comenzamos a devorar la putrefacta carne de los cadáveres, entre inmundicia y huesos, no estoy satisfecha, asi que comienzo a devorar al que tengo junto a pesar de que aún se sigue moviendo, mientras sus hundidos ojos me miran con furia, y me lanza un mordisco al pecho arrancando un pedazo de la poca carne que me queda, mientras me retuerzo de agonía, otros engendros más se abalanzan sobre mi arrancándome pedazos a zarpazos y mordiscos ¿fue tanto mi atrevimiento el mirarte?. Mi corazón late nuevamente "tomm, tommm" las bestias se acercan, lobos, leones, panteras, tiemblo por sobrevivir, matar o morir, clavo mis garras en la carne del otro, también hundo mis colmillos, el sabor metálico de la sangre me hace estremecer de placer y pedir por mas, corro entre la selva para refugiarme en una cueva, mientras un montón de ojos amarillos comienzan abrirse, sus gruñidos y resoplidos me alertan que no estoy sola, sus dilatadas pupilas se acercan en un parpadeo, agito mis garras para defenderme del que tenga delante, pero otras fauces se clavan en mi cuello, con una presión que me impiden respirar, mi garganta se va llenando de sangre y fluidos por lo que mi agonía se hace lenta y desesperante ... he hecho tanto daño... mi corazón vuelve a latir "tommmm, tommm" Una horda de bárbaros vienen acercándose a donde me encuentro, en mi mano derecha tengo una espada y en la izquierda un escudo, mi respiración se acelera y siento la adrenalina inundar cada parte de mi ser, los aceros chocan destellando chispas, a ambos lados de mí y a mis espaldas, debo pelear para sobrevivir, no tengo un motivo, solo debo matar, siento un ardor cuando la daga de otro corta la piel de mi muslo, mientras doy un grito de dolor y furia, por lo que le hundo mi acero en medio de la cara, he matado a un ser humano, estoy tan eufórica por arrebatarle la vida, para liberar mi espada empujo con mi pie el pecho de ese pobre desgraciado y me cubro con el escudo de una lluvia de flechas que viene hacia mí. Debo matar, matar... una flecha cubierta en llamas ha alcanzado mi hombro izquierdo, el ardiente dolor me deja de rodillas y el fuego alcanza mi rostro, no puedo ver, siento un profundo corte trazar mi garganta, ¿cuál es mi motivo?¿tiene algún sentido seguir luchando?. "Tom tommmm" mi corazón ha vuelto a latir mi sangre corre por mi cuerpo y mi mano pinta en un lienzo un bello paisaje florido, miro hacia mi derecha y están mis padres y hermanos con la mirada clavada en el televisor, suelto mi pincel y corro hacia mi familia para abrazarlos, ¡los extrañe tanto! ¡tengo tantas cosas que contarle a mi madre!, ¡quisiera que mi padre admirara mis pinturas!, ¡quisiera volver a jugar con mis hermanos!, pero cuando trato de abrazarlos siguen ausentes con sus miradas fijas a la pantalla, no importa cuanto grite, cuanto los llame, ellos jamás contestan, giro la cabeza para mirar lo que mi familia y dentro de esa caja se encuentra el apocalipsis mismo, hermanos asesinándose entre sí, guerras, explosiones nucleares, naciones enteras muriendo de hambre, violencia e injusticia, muerte de inocentes que claman por piedad que no les es concedida. Poco a poco mis fuerzas se van mermando ante la hipnótica imagen de esa pantalla. Los seres humanos somos una escoria..."Tommm tommmm" mi corazón ha vuelto a latir y una brillante luz me impide enfocar mis retinas, cuando todo se va aclarando puedo escuchar una procesión de cantos angelicales, a mi alrededor miles de ojos miran hasta el fondo de mi alma, la cual se encuentra posada sobre la mano de Buda quien va emergiendo de las aguas mas puras y cristalinas, y a lo lejos un par de ojos que se van acercando cada vez mas y mas a una velocidad inigualable y al estar justo frente a mí se abren de par en par.

-Nina- ¡Mami!, ¿puedo dormir esta noche con papá y contigo?, ¡tengo mucho miedo!

Dije mientras lloraba a mares abrazando fuertemente mi conejo de peluche y arrastrando la almohada

Madre-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Nina-¡Soñé que caía en un lugar muy extraño donde la gente sufría eternamente y no podía salir de ahí!

Madre-Mi niña, solo fue un sueño, eso no es real, aquí estaremos papá y yo para protegerte.

Me dijo mientras un rayo de luz de luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su hermoso rostro, sus ojos de esmeralda parecían dos lagos de las aguas mas puras, me extendió los brazos y me acurruque en su pecho como si fuera un bebé.

Nina- ¡Tengo miedo!, ¡ mamá no me dejes!

Decía mientras seguía llorando inconsolable y aferrándome fuertemente a su camisón. Mi madre tarareaba una bella canción de cuna mientras me mecía entre sus brazos, haciendo que mi pulso se fuera calmando poco a poco, el ritmo en que me mecían sus brazos parecía ir cambiando poco a poco, y la canción se fue difuminando en el aire, cambiándose por los gritos de dolor de un hombre, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿dónde estoy?... el templo se estremecía completo, como si fuera un inmenso gigante de mármol a punto de echarse a llorar, sentía el mismo terror que en el espantoso viaje del que regresaba, ¿qué es esta sensación? como si una mirada de alguien oculto estuviera clavada en mi... de repente de entre los gritos del desafortunado pude reconocer una voz, era calmada y suave, tan familiar, tan hermosa, estaba lejana y distorsionada por lo que no podía entender lo que decía, pero poco a poco pude ir descifrando sus palabras...

-Shaka (a ikki)- ¿está muerto?

-Ikki(Atacando a Shaka con su ilusión diabólica)- ¡Ave Fénix!

El ruido de una pieza metálica cayendo al suelo termino de despertarme abrí lentamente los ojos, las paredes de mármol, y los estantes de libros...estoy en la biblioteca, mi cabeza estaba sobre una almohada y mi a mi lado se encontraba Laxmi quien con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me limpiaba el sudor y la sangre que me escurrían por el rostro.

-Laxmi- Mi niña! Mi niña!

Susurraba entre sollozos cubriendo de besos mis manos, y colocando una compresa sobre mi frente. Trate de girar la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de entrada, que daba hacia el salón principal, lugar de donde provenían los gritos y la voz serena de Shaka.

-Shaka(a Ikki)- no, no puedo creerlo aún sigue vivo, después de mi Sei Samsara, ¿acaso es inmortal como su nombre?

-Ikki(a Shaka)- Parece que ni el fuego infernal, ni el Asura pudieron detenerme, por lo que me echaron a puntapiés

-Shaka(a Ikki)- ¿que?

-Ikki (A Shaka)- Ahora es tu turno para caer dentro del infierno, estas atrapado dentro de mi ilusión de ave fénix, elige uno de los seis infiernos donde iras, Shaka.

Mi corazón latía aceleradamente, Shaka se encontraba a mitad de un combate con el caballero del Fénix, lleve mi mano hacia donde más dolía mi cabeza encontrándome con una pequeña herida ya cubierta por un vendaje, traté de levantarme del piso pero sentí que el suelo se movía por lo que no pude ni siquiera levantar el torso, Laxmi se acercó a mi nuevamente colocando una compresa sobre mi frente.

-Laxmi- Estas ardiendo en fiebre, descansa un momento, niña mía, en cuanto puedas ponerte en pie debemos abandonar el templo

-Nina- Los lienzos, Laxmi, ¿Dónde están?

Alargue la mano y mi segunda madre me acerco el estuche cilíndrico que estaba justo a mi lado, y me señaló que el pequeño pedazo de pergamino aún seguía en mi mano izquierda.

-Nina- Shaka...

-Laxmi- El amo está en plena batalla, debemos tener fe, él es el más poderoso santo dorado...

-Nina- Athena... Ten piedad de Shaka...

Apreté fuertemente el pergamino entre mis manos e hicimos silencio, nuevamente pudimos escuchar a lo lejos la conversación que se desarrollaba en el gran salón:

-Shaka (a Ikki)- si estás dispuesto a marcharte ahora no te quitare la vida, fénix, te daré la oportunidad de escapar ahora que soy generoso.

-Ikki (Lanzando un ataque)- Ave Fénix!

La energía de aquel hombre llamado fénix era muy agresiva, podía sentirlo en mis limitaciones, a pesar de que Shaka menospreciaba sus ataques y su nivel yo podía sentir que era mucho mas complejo de lo que parecía, había otra energía que incrementaba cada vez más la agresividad de su aura, algo que a diferencia de la presencia del Fénix y del mismo Shaka no me causaba temor, al contrario, me daba seguridad y confianza, como si bajo la sombra de esa energía intangible pudiese refugiarme como si fueran los brazos de mi madre. Los gritos de ataque se colaban por el delgado espacio que separaba el borde de la puerta con el piso asi como las destellantes luces que emitían sus poderes.

-Shaka (a Ikki)-, eres un hombre que ha visto el fondo del terrible infierno, fue realmente un gran error intentar hacerte caer en el infierno, ahora quisiera saber cómo te encuentras, mereces irte en un estilo mucho más sutil, asi no necesitaras regresar de nuevo. desde ahora mostrare la mayor sapiencia del virgo.

Mientras Escuchábamos estas palabras, Laxmi abrió los ojos como platos, y su rostro se inundó de terror.

-Laxmi-Tenemos que irnos, Nina, Shaka usara el tesoro del cielo, nuestras vidas corren peligro

-Nina- Shaka no haría nada que pudiera herirnos

-Laxmi- ¡No seas estúpida! Shaka está enfrentando a un oponente realmente digno de él, está combatiendo por su honor como santo dorado, protegerá este templo a cualquier precio, debemos irnos

Me levantó del piso para quedar sentada, y después paso mi brazo izquierdo sobre sobre sus hombros para ayudarme a caminar..

-Shaka (desplegando su ataque contra fénix)- ¡El tesoro del cielo!

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia donde Laxmi me dirigía, cuando sentimos una onda que deformaba el suelo que pisábamos dificultando aún mas nuestro escape, haciéndome nuevamente perder el equilibrio, y nublarme la vista, llevaba casi tres días sin comer y con el reciente traumatismo craneal, me hacían alternar vigilia y somnolencia, cayendo nuevamente en ese mundo alucinógeno que me hacian escuchar la voz del santo de virgo hablando directamente en mi mente.

Shaka-El tesoro del cielo es la verdad del universo, es el mundo de la perfecta armonía, es el llamado arte que contiene ambos: ataque y defensa en uno.

A mi alrededor veía múltiples mandalas que rodaban por las paredes, Lotos que florecían bajo mis pies, e imágenes de Buda inmersos en meditaciones, mientras Laxmi me hacía levantar y caminar hacia lo que parecía una portezuela que bajaba a un sótano, mientras me iba acercando a esa entrada podía sentí un hueco en el estómago, ese mismo hueco que sentía cada vez que Shaka se acercaba a mí, y cada vez que abría los ojos, podía sentirlo, una especie de conexión con mi señor, o tal vez con el caballero del Fénix, pues podía ver los ojos azules de Shaka grabados en mi mente.

-Nina- Athena... apiádate de Shaka,

Rogaba mientras íbamos escaleras abajo rumbo al pasadizo que utilizaron los sirvientes para escapar al bosque, caminábamos rumbo a la salida y sentí una especie de falta de aire que me hizo volver a la realidad, luego otra más, que me hizo detenerme a tomar aire, me levante como pude con ayuda del ama de llaves para luego sentir una nueva constricción en mi pecho, y una última cuando casi estábamos por llegar a la salida de ese largo y obscuro pasadizo.

-Shaka- Yo soy uno de los caballeros atenienses que leva la armadura de oro, si lucho por ella es por la justicia y nunca por la maldad, la verdad del universo es que nada es seguro. No hay justicia perfecta ni maldad perfecta, puedo hacer justicia desde la maldad y según veo, el maestro es justicia...¿no estás de acuerdo?... Fénix

Debía ser una especie de pesadilla macabra la que me hacia oír estas palabras de los labios de mi amado Shaka...un último golpe arremetió en mi pecho, justo cuando íbamos saliendo a la superficie en un bosque cercano a las escalinatas de los doce templos. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de fluir desde mis ojos.

-Nina- Athena...

Rápidamente descolgué el estuche de los lienzos que traía colgado a la espalda, con mis temblorosas manos abrí el contenedor para exponer nuevamente los rollos, extendí sobre el césped el arrugado pergamino que traía en la mano, el retrato de Aioros y el modelo del mural, ahí está Athena. Cuando tuve totalmente abierto el pergamino clave los ojos en la mirada de la preciosa mujer de melena morada, la cual emanaba una luz que inundo todo a mi alrededor... hasta encontrarme en un mundo de pensamiento que lejos de causarme terror me daba una infinita paz, mientras sentía desaparecer la presencia de Shaka dispersándose en el infinito, podía sentir que mi alma se quebraba como un cristal...

-Lo amas, ¿no es así?

-Nina- Mas que a mi vida

Esa voz espiritual no era otra más que Athena, hablando con su cosmos en mi corazón.

-Nina- Mi señora, mi corazón se llena de gozo al recibirla , alguien como yo tan insignificante, sin conocer los secretos del cosmos se honra de ser su humilde servidora,

-Athena- Te equivocas, el amor que le profesas a Shaka ha creado una conexión espiritual con su alma, una rara manera de despertar el cosmos.

-Nina- Pero si yo, yo no sé pelear, yo jamás he sido entrenada...

-Athena- El cosmos no solamente se despierta para luchar, tú lo has despertado de una extraña manera vinculándote a la esencia de Shaka, he mirado atreves de tu corazón como una ventana al alma de Shaka, y he podido comprender que tiene un alma noble y llena de justicia.

-Nina- Entonces, señora... ¿Shaka no morirá?

-Athena- Mientras tu amor por él siga vivo Shaka regresara a tus brazos.

Un estruendoso ruido de derrumbe me trajo nuevamente a la realidad, a lo lejos podía ver la casa de virgo cayendo a pedazos, mientras una columna de luz se alzaba a los cielos, la tierra temblaba y el sexto fuego del reloj comenzaba a extinguirse, al tiempo que la columna de luz desaparecía...

Todo había acabado. Shaka ya no se encontraba en este mundo, èl había desaparecido en el firmamento junto con el caballero del Fénix. Continué de pie contemplando el horizonte apoyada en el ama de llaves.

-Nina- Ha terminado ya..


	12. ESPERANZA

Lentamente la columna de luz que se levantaba al cielo se fue difuminando mientras la tierra se estremecía, y una gran angustia se arremolinaba en mi pecho, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Cuando por fin se apagó junto con el sexto fuego del gran reloj supe que Shaka ya no se encontraba con nosotros. Laxmi cayo de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro ahogando el llanto.

-Laxmi- El Amo... primero Agora y Shiva, y ahora Shaka! ¿que clase de pesadilla es esta?

-Nina- La que se merece este sitio por haber blasfemado contra Athena. Pero yo se que Shaka no ha muerto, el volverá... me lo dice el corazón.

Laxmi solo me miro con incredulidad y lastima, seguramente cada vez se iba convenciendo de que estaba completamente loca.

-Nina- Debemos ir con el maestro David

-Laxmi- ¿estás loca? Cabo Sunion queda muy lejos, y además está lleno de guardias, es imposible que lleguemos, y estando allá ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Nina- Ahora que no está Shaka y Athena ha llegado debo de estar junto a mi maestro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, y tal vez ahora que el santuario se está cayendo a pedazos no haya tantos guardias, de todos modos, sin Shaka aquí no tenemos a donde ir.

-Laxmi- ¿No habías dicho que el amo no había muerto?,¡ no te entiendo!

-Nina- No ha muerto, solo que no se encuentra en este mundo.

Definitivamente Laxmi se estaba convenciendo de mi locura.

-Laxmi- ¿A dónde vas?

-Nina- Colina abajo, tal vez encontremos a alguien que nos ayude a llegar a Cabo Sunion, si no quieres venir conmigo lo entenderé, pues no es a mí a quien sirves, sino a Shaka. Ambas somos libres de hacer lo que mejor nos parezca.

Laxmi me miro con terror y extrañeza, chazqueó la boca y se apresuró a seguirme el paso, de cualquier modo no tenía otra opción pues no podía quedarse ahí, pronto anochecería y regresar a virgo no era opción puesto que el pasadizo ya estaba destruido a causa de los derrumbes. Caminamos cuesta abajo por un largo rato tratando de mantener una dirección en línea recta y no perder de vista el reloj de fuego para no perdernos, cosa que no pudimos lograr, ya que la irregularidad del camino nos lo impedía y pronto nos vimos rodeadas de una espesa arboleda y sin la más remota idea de que tan lejos nos hallábamos de las escalinatas, el sol se iba ocultando. Ya era demasiado tarde para regresar, además estábamos tan perdidas que tampoco hubiéramos sabido cómo encontrar el camino de regreso. Cuando creíamos todo perdido y caer en las garras de la desesperación una voz femenina se dirigió a nosotras.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Que buscan en el Santuario?

-Laxmi- Soy Laxmi, ama de llaves del templo de Virgo, nos hemos perdido en el bosque.

Miramos hacia todas direcciones en busca de la persona que nos hablaba. Hasta que una figura esbelta bajo de un salto desde un árbol cayendo justo detrás de nosotras. Se trataba de una amazona, una mujer enmascarada vistiendo una armadura plateada, sus cabellos rojizos parecían llamear con los últimos rayos del sol.

-Marin- Es una gran imprudencia andar por los bosques sin conocerlos

-Nina- No teníamos opción, los pasadizos de virgo han colapsado

-Laxmi- Tan solo le pedimos su ayuda para recobrar el camino hacia el pueblo...

-Nina- Vamos a Cabo Sunion

La amazona ladeo levemente la cabeza en un gesto de extrañeza ante mi interrupción. Laxmi abrió grandes los ojos ante mi siguiente imprudencia, seguramente pensaría que estaba empeñada en morir joven.

-Marin- Creo que no sabes lo que dices...

-Laxmi- ha recibido demasiadas impresiones, lo que ha pasado en el templo la ha desequilibrado

-Marin- Entonces ya han pasado por virgo...

En ese momento comprendí que la amazona también era parte de los rebeldes invasores que seguían a la verdadera Athena.

-Nina- El guardian de Virgo ha sido vencido por el caballero del Fenix, y como vera ya no tenemos a donde ir. Yo soy Nina la aprendiz del viejo David, y debo estar a su lado en Cabo Sunion, el debe saber que Athena está aqui...

La amazona se cruzó de brazos en un gesto pensativo, analizando la situación.

-Marin- Comprendo, pero en este momento yo también me encuentro en una misión importante por lo que no te podré llevar con tu maestro, si bajan por aquella pendiente pronto llegaran a un camino que las llevara al recinto de las amazonas.

Dijo señalando una pendiente bastante inclinada que se encontraba a una buena distancia de donde estábamos.

-Marin- Toma cuando llegues al recinto muéstrales este pendiente y pregunta por Hera, ella seguramente te podrá ayudar.

Me dijo entregándome un pequeño broche en forma de águila que traía prendido en su ropa.

-Nina- Gracias...

Y en un parpadeo la amazona plateada desapareció de un salto regresando a las copas de los arboles haciendo gala de su elegancia y agilidad.

Bajamos por la pendiente y pronto encontramos un estrecho camino entre la espesura del bosque, por el que caminamos lo mas rápido posible mientras aun había algo de luz del sol, pronto solamente la luna podía iluminarnos tenuemente junto a las estrellas, dándole un aspecto lúgubre y temible a aquel lugar, caminamos tanto que el camino parecía interminable, sin la presencia del reloj de fuego era imposible saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habíamos abandonado el sexto templo. Poco a poco la vegetación se fue haciendo menos densa y el camino se fue ensanchando un poco más, lo que anunciaba que nos encontrábamos cerca de nuestro destino.

Cuando por fin llegamos al recinto de las amazonas, aquel lugar al que llegue hace más de tres años atrás, no había cambiado nada, altos muros y el enorme portón de madera que tenía su entrada principal alumbrado por una gran antorcha a cada lado de la entrada.

Nos acercamos a la gran puerta y tocamos anunciando nuestra llegada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí?

Nos dijo una mujer enmascarada abriendo una pequeña rendija por el portón.

-Nina- Venimos a buscar a Hera

-Hera no recibe visitas a esta hora

Dijo mientras cerraba la rendija, lo cual evite por completo interponiendo mi mano en ella, y con la otra le mostré el pendiente que me dio la amazona en el bosque.

-Nina- Soy Nina, y ella es Laxmi, venimos del Santuario de Virgo, y hemos sido enviadas por la amazona del águila.

El correr de los cerrojos y cadenas nos anunció que podríamos pasar, la chica que nos dio la bienvenida era muy joven, a juzgar pos su apariencia no tendría mas de unos 13 años, llevaba puesta su máscara plateada y un traje de entrenamiento, nos guió por los grandes patios centrales, aquellos que yo misma barrí hace algunos años, y pronto nos llevó al área de cabañas hasta llegar a la de Hera. Toco la puerta y nos pidió esperarla al pie de su puerta. Esperamos unos pocos minutos cuando Hera por fin salió de su cabaña, estaba casi igual a como la recordaba, alta, fornida, la única diferencia es que ahora contaba con mas tatuajes en su cuerpo los cuales ascendían a su cuello y a la piel cabelluda, conservaba ese aspecto fiero y misterioso. Laxmi parecía sorprendida y asustada con el aspecto temible de la amazona.

-Hera- ¿Sabandija, eres tú?

-Nina- Hera!

Estaba tan contenta de verla, sabía que la enorme amazona era alguien confiable.

-Hera- Vaya que has cambiado, me alegra verte. Puedo adivinar que no estás aquí solamente para saludarme

-Nina- Lo siento Hera, pero tienes razón, estoy aquí para pedirte una vez más tu ayuda. Hera, esta es Laxmi, es el ama de llaves del templo de virgo.

-Hera- Si, supe que has estado bajo la custodia del caballero Shaka, pero pasen,

Mientras pasábamos a su austera cabaña, le conté la situación que se vivía en los doce templos, lo que había sucedido con David, y finalmente le conté la teoría de este último, las sospechas que temíamos respecto al nudo de intrigas que había en los aposentos del patriarca.

-Hera- Estoy enterada, desde hace algunos días se han llamado a las amazonas a reforzar la guardia del santuario, inclusive hasta las aprendices se han reclutado a la guardia, por lo que solamente me he quedado con algunas y con las más jóvenes. A decir verdad, desde hace algunos años tenía mis sospechas que algo olía muy mal en el santuario.

-Nina- Es por eso que te pido una vez mas tu ayuda, necesito llegar a como dé lugar a Cabo Sunion

-Laxmi- Nina, yo considero que deberíamos ir a Rodorio, el recinto de las amazonas se encuentra bajo las órdenes directas del patriarca, y podemos ser acusadas de traición, e inclusive afectar negativamente a las habitantes de este recinto.

-Hera- eso es correcto, creo que Laxmi tiene razón. Yo no puedo acompañarlas, ya que debo proteger a las aspirantes que aún se encuentran aquí.

-Nina- Hera comprende, necesito llegar donde David, seguramente tu entiendes lo que le debo a ese hombre, él debe saber que la verdadera Athena está aquí, y si me es posible debo sacarlo de su encierro.

-Laxmi- ¡Déjate de necedades! David estaba malherido, para estas alturas ya debe de estar muerto, el ir hacia allá solamente te pondrá en peligro y seguramente se te acusara de traición a ti también

-Nina- de que sirve, si el santuario se está cayendo a pedazos, Athena ha llegado, y David es su aliado, ¡el mismo la vio en oriente!

Hera suspiro pesadamente, tamborileó sus dedos sobre la gastada mesa de madera y me miro a través de su máscara metálica que brillaba con la luz de la vela acentuando su de por si sombrío aspecto. Se levantó de su asiento dejándonos a Laxmi y a mi solas en su cabaña, pasaron unos instantes y regresó en compañía de dos chicas. Serian unas niñas de unos 12 o 13 años, delgadas de piel pálida y largos cabellos rojos atados en una cola de caballo.

-Hera- Estas son Tasha y Tisha, te llevaran a cabo Sunion. Yo también le debo todo a mi maestro, comprendo tu urgencia. Y cuando el santuario haya sido tomado por la diosa no olvides pedirle piedad a Athena por el recinto de las amazonas.

-Nina- Una vez más quedo en deuda contigo, Hera.

-Hera- Una cosa más, solo podrás ir tu a cabo Sunion, y deberán estar ahí el menor tiempo posible. Tasha, Tisha, confió en ustedes.

Las gemelas hincaron una rodilla al suelo y colocaron sus puños derechos al pecho y hablaron al unísono.

-Tasha,Tisha- Como ordene, maestra.

-Hera- Mis alumnas son lemurianas, conocen el arte de la teletransportacion, y tienen grandes poderes mentales, ellas podrán llevarte con el viejo pintor. Tengan cuidado y no permanezcan mas tiempo de lo necesario.

-Nina- Así será.

-Laxmi- Nina, se razonable, Shaka no querría que te arriesgues de esa manera.

-Nina- Estaré bien, ya lo verás.

Le entregué los lienzos a Laxmi, y me coloqué en medio de las aprendices. Las gemelas me tocaron cada una un hombro levantaron el brazo que tenían libre con una sincronía extraordinaria y de repente ya nos encontrábamos en la playa cercana a la famosa prisión.

-Tisha- Hemos llegado, señorita

-Tasha- A la prisión de Cabo Sunion

-Nina- Son asombrosas!, ahora ¿Cómo haremos para entrar? ¿No podemos teletrasportarnos al interior de la cueva?

-Tisha- La cueva tiene un campo de cosmos más allá de nuestros poderes,

-Tasha- En esta prisión incluso los caballeros más poderosos quedan privados de su cosmos.

Era verdad, ni siquiera Mu podía usar su telequinesis, asi que debíamos pasar haciendo uso del ingenio.

-Tasha- Hay muy pocos guardias

-Tisha- Han huido debido al ataque al santuario

Tenían razón, al parecer hasta los soldados de clase mas baja se estaban revelando contra el patriarca, cosa que era muy conveniente para nosotras. Las gemelas se fueron acercando a la entrada de la cueva y con un movimiento de sus manos entendió que deba seguirlas. Al llegar a la entrada pudimos observar que se encontraban alrededor de 10 guardias, de los cuales dos se encontraban despiertos. Las hermanas enmascaradas se miraron por un par de segundos como si se comunicaran sin palabras y saltaron hacia la entrada de la cueva atacando de improviso a los guardias que estaban despiertos dejándolos inconscientes de una patada y al otro de un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, rápidamente ambas se colocaron a la espalda de la otra tomando su posición de ataque, el resto de los guardias se lanzaron contra ellas.

Mirar pelear a las lemurianas era todo un espectáculo pues sus movimientos eran totalmente coordinados, y simbióticos como si se tratase de una sola, mientras una lanzaba por los aires a su hermana esta impactaba contra los enemigos dando poderosas patadas y regresando a la espalda de la primera, en muy poco tiempo todos los guardias quedaron inconscientes.

-Tasha,Tisha- Señorita Nina, ya podemos pasar!

Me llamaron agitando cada una las grandes antorchas que habían tomado de la entrada a la cueva, me apresure a donde se encontraban y tome una jarra de agua que estaba en una de las mesas de vigilancia además del manojo de llaves que tenía uno de los guardias. Caminamos hacia dentro del horroroso lugar hasta dar nuevamente con la celda en la que se encontraba el pintor, tal como lo había visto la última vez. Probamos las numerosas llaves hasta que dimos con la correcta y pude acercarme a mi mentor.

La rosa del caballero de piscis aún se encontraba extraordinariamente fresca y hermosa, destilaba un dulce aroma totalmente antinatural, lo que mantenía a mi mentor tranquilo y al parecer sin dolor. Me arrodille a su lado y busque pulso en su cuello para comprobar que siguiese con vida. Las chicas entraron junto a mí y me ayudaron a posicionarlo.

El viejo pintor ardía en fiebre y su rostro había tomado un aspecto cadavérico, su piel tenía un tinte verdoso, y su respiración era débil y dificultosa

-Nina- Maestro, estoy aquí, he venido por usted

-David- Nina...

-Nina- Ha llegado ya, Athena está en el santuario, ha sido herida por una flecha dorada que solo el patriarca podrá sacar de su pecho, sus caballeros han pasado por los santuarios derrotando a cada uno de los santos dorados... He venido por usted para llevarlo a su presencia...

-David- ¿una flecha dorada?

-Nina- Pero temo que el patriarca no quiera sacarla de su pecho, o peor aún, que no pueda hacerlo debido a que es un impostor... Maestro no sé qué hacer, sin Shaka, mi vida se está derrumbando junto con el santuario.

-David- Athena porta en su mano derecha a la diosa de la victoria, ella purificara este lugar y al mundo entero. La puedo ver a pesar de no tener mis ojos...

La rosa roja comenzaba a perder uno a uno sus pétalos, con lo que la cara de mi maestro se fue tornando cada vez más agónica, su respiración se iba haciendo mas sutil y su pulso mas débil.

-Tisha- ¡hermana!

-Tasha- ¡también lo siento!

Gire mi mirada hacia las lemurianas quienes al parecer estaban experimentando una especie de presentimiento.

-Tisha- Es un gran cosmos en el santuario

-Tasha- El mas poderoso que hemos sentido en nuestra vida

-David- Esa es Athena...

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, lo podía sentir yo también, un aura cálida, amable y maternal, se revelaron las palabras de la diosa hablando directo a mi corazón: " Mientras tu amor por él siga vivo, Shaka regresará a tus brazos"... y lo sentí, de alguna forma Shaka había regresado, mis lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas al tiempo que el pulso de mi mentor se paro completamente al tiempo que la rosa roja dejaba caer su ultimo pétalo.

-Nina- Debemos regresar...


	13. EL REGALO MAS HERMOSO

El regalo mas hermoso.

Mi maestro había muerto en mis brazos, pero su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa de paz y satisfacción. No, no era la primera vez que había perdido a un ser querido, no era la primera vez que abrazaba un cadáver, pero siempre es igual de triste y frustrarte, otra vez seres malvados me habían arrancado a un ser amado de mi vida de la forma más cruel y despiadada.

Tisha y Tasha agacharon sus rostros en poses solemnes y respetuosas, mientras yo me aferraba a mi maestro llorando ahogadamente.

Nina- Debemos sacarlo de aquí y sepultarlo

Las chicas asintieron y una de ellas me ayudó a cargar el cuerpo mientras la otra inspeccionaba el camino de regreso. Caminamos por el largo pasadizo cargando los restos de David hasta llegar a la entrada. Convenientemente los guardias aún seguían inconscientes así que pudimos salir sin ningún problema y nos alejamos del lugar a una distancia considerable. Decidimos regresar con el cuerpo al recinto de las amazonas , las gemelas nos teletrasportaron hacia dicho lugar, pero esta vez aparecimos justo en medio de uno de los patios de entrenamiento.

Tisha fue rápidamente a llamar a Hera y Laxmi para que nos ayudaran con nuestra nueva tarea. Laxmi y Hera llegaron con varias sabanas para cubrir el cuerpo del pintor y nos pusimos a cavar una sanja en los límites del recinto donde le daríamos una sencilla pero digna sepultura. Cuando terminábamos nuestra labor el sol parecía irse asomando desde el oriente, y mi corazón aunque triste se sentía en paz. Me arrodillé frente a la tumba del pintor y le prometí que continuaría su legado tal y como me lo encomendó, por lo que debía acudir a presentar mis respetos a Athena y colocar el retrato de Aioros en la sala del patriarca. Me puse de pie y le hable a Hera y Laxmi.

Nina-Es hora de que me presente ante Athena, además Laxmi, debemos regresar a casa, habrá mucho trabajo por hacer

Ambas se miraron incrédulas.

Nina- Asi es, Laxmi, Shaka esta vivo, y Athena lo ha reconocido como un guerreo justo y fiel, además tengo un mensaje de mi maestro para ella.

Hera- Está bien, iré contigo.

Laxmi- No se como es que estás tan segura de lo que dices... no lo se... pero he jurado cuidarte como una hija y así sera puesto que eso eres para mi, a pesar de lo descabelladas que suenen tus palabras puedo sentir que algo mas allá de la razón es lo que te mueve... Esta bien hija mía, tendremos que prepararte para cuando estés ante la presencia de Athena.

Debido a los acontecimientos de esa noche la ropa que portaba estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre y tierra, por lo que Laxmi me improviso un vestido con una cortina de encaje que Hera le proporcionó, tomé un rápido baño y colgué el estuche de los lienzos a mi hombro, una vez lista Hera me llevo nuevamente a espaldas como hace tres años, y nos presentamos en la entrada del templo de Aries el cual se encontraba vació, y continuamos ascendiendo por cada templo encontrándolos de igual forma, ninguno de los guardianes se encontraban en ese momento impidiéndonos el paso hasta el palacio patriarcal.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino encontramos al Caballero de Tauro custodiando la entrada, quien nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Aldebaran- Me alegra que te encuentres a salvo, Nina, Hera, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-Nina- Me da mucho gusto verlo señor Aldebaran, me alegra saber que se encuentre bien después de la batalla, y que Athena este ocupando el lugar que le pertenece

-Aldebaran- Si, fue una batalla muy difícil...¿qué es lo que te trae hasta aquí?

-Nina- Traigo un mensaje para Athena de parte del maestro David.

-Aldebaran- Me temo que deberás esperar un poco para ver a Athena, pero pueden esperarla unos momentos, vengan, síganme

Caminamos por los largos corredores del palacio, mientras miraba de reojo el rostro triste del santo de Tauro, por lo que no me atreví a preguntar detalles, era obvio que durante la batalla hubo bajas de sus compañeros de orden, lo que me hacia sentir sumamente ansiosa. Claro que mi instinto me decía que Shaka se encontraba vivo, pero tomando un pensamiento mas realista, era probable que mi amor me estuviera haciendo ver y sentir cosas que tal vez no eran reales. Moría por preguntar por Shaka.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron poco a poco dejando ver a su interior un grupo de personas quienes estaban de pie hablando entre ellos, pude reconocer al Aioria de Leo, Milo de Escorpión, y al fondo estaba él, en su armadura, con los ojos cerrados y su expresión calmada, Shaka estaba a salvo y al parecer ileso. Algo se movió dentro de mi pecho, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos por la alegría y emoción por lo que corrí hacia donde se encontraba para poder abrazarlo y besarlo. De repente el sonido del abrir de una pesada puerta atrajo todas las miradas al centro del salón, se trataba de la mismísima Saori quien entraba a nuestro encuentro. Todos nos arrodillamos ante ella en señal de respeto.

-Saori- De pie por favor, todos. Les agradezco que sigan aquí, Shaka, Milo, Aldebarán y Aioria, podrían acompañar a los caballeros de bronce en la otra estancia, Mu requiere de su presencia.

Athena Camino hasta mí y me tomó de la mano.

-Saori: Nina, me da tanto gusto que estés aquí, tenemos tanto de que hablar

-Nina- Athena, quisiera presentarle a Hera, ella es una de las encargadas del recinto de las Amazonas, es una gran amiga.

-Hera-Athena, estoy aquí en nombre del recinto de las mujeres caballero para rendirle nuestra fidelidad

Dijo con una rodilla al suelo y el puño en su corazón, Saori sonrió con ternura.

-Saori- De pie, Amazona de la Grulla.

Se miraron por unos segundos como si se comunicaran sin palabras, en el borde inferior de la máscara de la amazona brotaban cristalinas lágrimas.

-Saori- Es un honor para mí contar con guerreras tan valientes que han protegido el amor y la justicia.

Hablaron unos minutos sobre los pormenores del recinto y Athena prometió ir lo mas pronto posible a conocerlo y a las aspirantes, Hera se marchó dejándome sola con la diosa.

-Nina- Athena, permitame entregarle algo, por favor

Le dije al tiempo que le ofrecía el estuche de los lienzos, que tomó entre sus manos y destapo cuidadosamente.

-Nina- Estos rollos los dejo el Maestro David di Salvatore, pintor del Santuario por mas de treinta años.

Saori extendió primero el plano para el mural y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Nina- Durante muchos años mi maestro ha trabajado en los murales de este palacio pero después de la entrevista que tuvo con usted en oriente me ha pedido que cambie la obra original, después de su reciente muerte tengo la gran responsabilidad de continuar su legado, así que le ruego me dé la oportunidad de concluirla.

-Saori- Siento mucho tu perdida, Nina, soy yo quien te pide disculpas por no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar tal tragedia, y soy yo quien te ruega no te vayas para continuar con tu arte.

Le señale con la mano que aún había más dentro del cilindro, después salió el pergamino de la mesa redonda y los signos zodiacales el cual abrió y me miro con extrañeza.

-Saori- Conocí a David en una exposición de arte en Tokio financiada por la fundación Kido, David me proporcionó información valiosa de cómo llegar al santuario y resultó que sus sospechas acerca del caballero de géminis eran las mismas que las mías. Siempre estaré agradecida con tu maestro.

Examinó el pergamino cuidadosamente.

-Nina- Al principio no lo entendía muy bien, pues debía ser muy cuidadoso al dejarme esta información, así que concluí que el gemelo decapitado significaba algún tipo de trastorno mental que afecta al caballero de géminis...aunque... tal vez...

Athena me miro extrañada

-Nina- Es una locura, señora, tal vez estoy viendo cosas que no existen, pero también me hace pensar que un gemelo asesinó al otro... tal vez existen dos personas bajo el tercer signo del zodiaco...y si no ha muerto el otro caballero de géminis...

-Saori- Saga el Caballero de Géminis fue quien suplanto al patriarca durante años y sufría de doble personalidad...ha muerto arrepentido de todos sus pecados

-Nina- Tiene razón, parece que veo peligros donde ya no los hay.

Por ultimo Saori sacó el lienzo de Aioros, lo extendió frente a ella, y al mirar los azules ojos del caballero las orbes de la diosa se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Nina-Señora, le presento a Aioros, Caballero Dorado de Sagitario.

Athena me miro con lágrimas en sus mejillas y una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-Saori- A Aioros le debo mi vida, él me salvo de ser asesinada por el falso patriarca cuando solo era un bebé,al protegerme no solamente perdió su vida, sino que también su honor por ser tachado de traidor.

-Nina- Por muchos años se borraron todas las referencias de Aioros de Sagitario de la historia del santuario, pero mi maestro conservó este retrato, para regresar su recuerdo y su honor a donde pertenece.

Athena dejo la pintura sobre una mesa cercana y me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

-Athena- Gracias Nina, me has dado el presente mas hermoso de mi vida, te estaré siempre agradecida. Ahora ve en su búsqueda, seguramente estás ansiosa de volver al templo de virgo y cuidar de Shaka.

Asentí tímidamente y me retiré del salón con un gran sentimiento de paz en mi interior. Salí del gran salón y encontré nuevamente a Hera con quien me dirigí hacia la salida rumbo a la salida, durante nuestro camino me contó parte de las cosas que habían sucedido en las pasadas 12 horas, cosas tan tristes e increíbles que me dejaron la sangre helada. Era inconcebible que cinco caballeros de bronce no solo vencieran a los santos dorados, sino que también habían matado a DeathMask, Shura, Afrodita y a Camus. Así como los detalles del suicidio del Saga de Géminis.

Nuevamente bajamos hasta virgo donde esperaría a Shaka y a Laxmi para iniciar las revisiones de los daños y planear las reparaciones y demás pendientes. Camine hacia el salón principal, el cual era el mas dañado del templo el techo y las paredes tenían grandes agujeros y el trono de flor de loto de Shaka estaba hecho pedazos, camine con precaución por lo que quedaba de los pasillos y corredores, hasta llegar a la biblioteca, aun estaba la almohada donde estuve recostada, los estantes destruidos y muchos libros tirados en el piso, mas allá la entrada al pasadizo continuaba abierta, tal y como la dejamos Laxmi y yo. De la biblioteca y me dirigí a la habitación del amo. Me sorprendió encontrar la puerta sin seguro, decidí a entrar para evaluar los daños, las paredes estaban agrietadas y algunas columnas caídas, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver a un pálido shaka aun vistiendo su armadura recostado en su lecho. Corrí a su lado y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Estaba frió y parecía agotado.

-Nina- ¡Amor mío! estas bien, háblame por favor

-Shaka- Eres tu niña mía, soy tan feliz que te encuentres bien.

-Nina- ¿qué te ha pasado? estas pálido como un fantasma

-Shaka- No es nada...

Comencé a retirar las piezas de su armadura para que pudiese descansar mejor, y pude notar que en su muñeca izquierda tenía un profundo corte el cual aún presentaba un leve sangrado. Corrí al cuarto de baño por agua compresas y vendajes para curar la herida y vendarla. Mientras terminaba la curación, Mi señor giro su rostro hacia mí y abrió levemente los ojos y dijo con ironía.

-Shaka- No hay mayor honor para un caballero que luchar por Athena y por los que amamos.

Coloqué su mano suavemente sobre la cama y me incline para mirarlo.

-Shaka- Estuve tan equivocado... durante años seguí al Patriarca con el afán de defender la justicia, y me negué a ver la realidad, pequé de soberbia y no solo levanté mi puño contra Athena, sino que también te puse en peligro a ti...

-Nina- Solo cumplías tu deber, fuiste engañado, como todos

-Shaka- Fui engañado como un niño, yo que me jacto de ser "el mas cercano a dios"

-Nina- Pero solo eres un hombre, que imperfecto y perfectible, la grandeza de nuestra almas no está en no cometer errores porque eso es imposible, sino el la capacidad de reconocerlos y enmendarlos. Athena ha visto la justicia verdadera en tu corazón...

Extendió los brazos pidiéndome que me acercara a él, me acomodé en el calor de su pecho y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, mientras le susurraba una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba.


	14. CONFIANZA Y FE

Confianza y Fe

Las siguientes semanas fueron de mucho trabajo, muchos de los templos del zodiaco resultaron severamente dañados, así mismo el mural del templo tenia algunos daños los cuales no fueron muy importantes a comparación de templos como Virgo o Capricornio, este último tenia grandes zanjas que dificultaban demasiado el paso, Piscis por su parte estaba enterrado en una maraña de espinas que hacían insufrible el paso por ese lugar, que a pesar de no tener muchos daños físicos parecía estar habitado por el fantasma de Afrodita quien hacia crecer exageradamente los rosales. Así que debido a estas dificultadas por un tiempo Shaka, Laxmi y yo al igual que Aioria nos hospedamos en el palacio del patriarca en lo que nuestros respectivos hogares eran reparados y volvieron a ser habitables.

Los jóvenes caballeros de bronce habían resultado severamente heridos durante la batalla de las doce casas, por lo que pasaron un tiempo internados en un hospital y al ser egresados inmediatamente regresaron a Japón junto con Athena, por lo que no los pude conocer físicamente.

Después de varias semanas las rosas de piscis finalmente pudieron ser controladas y los templos volvieron a ser habitables y regresamos a nuestro hogar. El palacio quedó a cargo de Yuki,una vieja japonesa traída por Athena para que coordinara las cuestiones domesticas y contables, y con respecto a lo bélico encomendó a Mu de Aries como su mano derecha, Mu dejó la guardia del santuario a cargo de una Amazona llamada Shaina, quien alguna vez tuvo fama de ser una bruja sanguinaria pero resultó ser una de las guerreras mas fieles a la diosa, además según palabras de Hera, la famosa Ofiuco era la Amazona mas poderosa del Santuario.

Desde que la vieja Yuki quedó a cargo del palacio, todo parecía estar mas ordenado y mas eficiente, a diferencia de cuando el viejo tuerto de Gigas estaba a cargo, por ejemplo, ahora los pigmentos me eran entregados siempre en tiempo y forma, lo que me permitió avanzar en la obra muchísimo mas rápido, además que los cambios que me encomendó mi maestro simplificaron bastante el diseño del mismo, por lo que a una velocidad constante podría terminarlo en alrededor de un año, me enteré que David, me dejó como heredera universal de todos sus bienes que para ser sincera se trataba de una nada despreciable fortuna que constaba de algunas propiedades en la Toscana y los derechos de todas sus obras, además del peso se ser su sucesora.

Mi relación con Shaka se tornó un tanto complicada, puesto que durante el día él seguía inmerso en su meditación y entrenamiento, que eran sus mayores prioridades, y de vez en cuando se retiraba él solo hacia la villa del manantial para hablar con buda, ausentándose por días. Por las noches, Shaka entraba a mi alcoba y pasábamos la noche juntos y consumábamos nuestro amor tal y como la vez primera. Dentro de los muros del templo de la virgen (y seguramente fuera de ellos) nuestra relación y nuestros encuentros eran ya un secreto a voces, cosa que aborrecía mi segunda madre, tornándose esta cada día mas distante en su trato hacia mí, sin embargo yo estaba feliz con esta vida, no podía pedir mas, pues lo tenia para mi y yo amaba entregarme a él aunque a la luz del día y delante de los demás ni siquiera me mirase. Obviamente al ser este tema ya del dominio público surgieron miles de rumores sobre mi, principalmente. A pesar de todas las habladurias sabia en lo mas hondo de mi ser que Shaka me amaba, a su manera, pero me amaba.

Cierta temporada que Shaka se encontraba ausente, sali junto con Rají, el perrito que me regaló Ágora hace algunos meses a jugar en el jardin de los sales gemelos, el dia era hermoso y soleado, lanzaba la pelota y Rají corría tras de ella y me la entregaba servilmente meneando el rabo, a lo que yo correspondia dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, para comenzar nuevamente con el juego, hasta que Laxmi se aparecio en la entrada.

-Laxmi- ¿Sabes si el amo regresará pronto?

-Nina- No, lo conoces bien, cuando se marcha a meditar nunca le dice nada a nadie. ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Laxmi-Porque el Caballero Aioria lo ha estado buscando el día de hoy, y tal vez tu podrías saber algo...

-Nina- ¿El caballero de Leo está aquí? y por qué no me habías avisado, es una grosería que nadie lo haya recibido

-Laxmi- Dadas las circunstancias en las que te encuentras no creo conveniente que te entrevistes con un hombre en ausencia de mi señor

-Nina- ¡No seas ridícula!, a mi no me importan los rumores

Le dije mientras rascaba la panza de Rají.

-Laxmi- Pero a Shaka

-Nina- ¿pero a Shaka que?, a Shaka lo único que le importa es su maldita posición de Santo de Oro y eso de alcanzar la iluminación. Dile a Aioria que lo veré en un momento.

Laxmi se retiró con cara de pocos amigos, acaricié por ultima vez a Raji y fui al salón en busca de Aioria. El santo de Leo se encontraba con su ropa de entrenamiento, curioseando en el trono de flor de loto de Shaka, cuando advirtió mi presencia me regalo una mirada de asombro y una sonrisa.

-Nina- Bienvenido al Templo de Virgo, Caballero de Leo. Shaka se encuentra en la India meditando, pero con gusto yo le daré su recado en cuanto esté de regreso.

-Aioria- Nina, que agradable sorpresa verte. Dime, sabes si Shaka tardará mucho en volver.

-Nina- La verdad, no lo sé, cuando se va a sus viajes espirituales nunca dice cuanto tardará, pero por lo regular no duran mas de una semana.

-Aioria- ¡Vaya! eso si que me molesta, Shaka siempre haciendo lo que le viene en gana, resulta que se larga a sus viajes espirituales sin avisar cuando el resto de los caballeros dorados no abandonamos el santuario por temor a alguna amenaza y justo cuando estamos en crisis se le ocurre desaparecer.

Dijo el Leon mientras golpeaba con su puño la pared del templo haciendo vibrar los muros.

-Nina - ¿Es algo grave, señor?

-Aioria- Resulta que algo raro está pasando en la lejana tierra de Asgard y enviaron a un asesino que dejó maleherido a Aldebarán y despues fue hasta Japón por la cabeza de Athena, afortunadamente Seiya y los demás se encontraban cerca para protegerla. Mientras Shaka se encuentra jugando al iluminado.

-Nina- No tenia idea... y el Caballero Mu...¿no ha podido comunicarse con él por medio de su telequinesis?

-Aioria- Cuando Shaka entra en su famoso estado de vanidad no hay poder humano que pueda sacarlo de sus meditaciones, tu lo debes saber mejor que nadie.

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Aioria- Debemos estar alerta pues un nuevo peligro amenaza la paz de la tierra, es nuetro deber como santos de Oro estar al pendiente para proteger a Athena.

Poco a poco la expresion del Leon se fue suavizando.

-Aioria- Discúlpame, Nina, yo se que no tienes la culpa de todo lo que está pasando, lamento ser tan rudo contigo, cuando te debo tanto...

-Nina- No entiendo

-Aioria- El retrato de Aioros... gracias... no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi vivir bajo la sombra de mi hermano y ser juzgado por su supuesta traición, tanto que llegué a odiarlo y borrar de mi mente su imagen. Pero los recientes acontecimientos me han hecho arrepentirme de haber negado mi sangre, mirar su retrato en la sala del patriarca me ha devuelto una parte de mi alma que creí perdida, por eso siempre te estaré agradecido.

-Nina- Aioria, yo solamente seguí las ordenes de mi maestro

-Aioria- Pero sin tu valor no se hubiese dado a conocer y tal vez el retrato de mi hermano seguiría en el fondo de la bodega de pinturas y jamás hubiera vuelto a ver sus ojos...

Nos quedamos en silenci unos minutos... solo pensaba lo dificil que fue su vida los últimos años, la soledad es mala consejera, pensé.

-Aioria- Solo dile a Shaka que se reúna con nosotros en cuanto vuelva.

Me besó la mano y se retiro del templo de virgo.

El resto de la tarde la pasé intranquila, me encerré en la biblioteca buscando tanta información hubiera acerca de Asgard: un pueblo nórdico que le rinde culto al dios Odín, manteniendo ese lugar cubierto de nieve y de hielos eternos lo que impide que se derritan los polos, todo gracias a una sacerdotisa que es elegida para orar en un altar en el nombre de su pueblo. No sonaba muy amenazante que digamos... pero recordando que 5 caballeros de bronce habían vencido a los santos de oro e inclusive dándoles muerte, todo era posible. Seguí mi lectura y encontrando información sobre los dioses guerreros de Asgard, guerreros que según los datos de los antiguos escritos que consulté deberían tener el poder equivalente a un santo dorado de Athena... ahora si, la cosa sonaba mucho mas amenazante que al principio. Pero tratándose de un pueblo que por centenares de años fue muy pacifico resultaba muy extraño que de la nada tuvieran la brillante idea de derrocar a Athena... si lo pensaba detenidamente Athena era un tanto mas joven que yo, y a pesar de ser una Diosa seguía siendo una chiquilla, y con el reciente conflicto era obvio que el santuario se encontraba en su momento mas vulnerable, una oportunidad de oro para los enemigos de la diosa.

Las hora pasaron y me retiré a descansar a mi habitación, mientras seguía con esa maldita preocupación en la cabeza hasta que por fin me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo. De repente sentí una tibia humedad sobre mi boca lo que me hizo abrir los ojos, Shaka estaba de regreso anunciándome su llegada con un dulce beso que se fue tornando cada vez mas apacionando. Cuando separó su boca de la mía traté de advertirle de las noticias traídas por el caballero de Leo.

-Nina- Mi señor, hoy vino el caballero de Leo...

Shaka frunció levemente el ceño mientras abría los botones de mi camisón

-Nina- Vino para traerte un mensaje, debes reunirte con los otros caballeros dorados a la brevedad por...

Shaka callo mis palabras con sus besos mientras retiraba violentamente lo que me quedaba de ropa lanzando las prendas al piso.

-Shaka- Nada de lo que tenga que decir Aioria es algo que yo no sepa antes que èl, si pretendo ser el hombre mas cercano a dios es mi deber estar siempre un paso delante de los demás...

-Nina- Entonces...

-Shaka- Entonces llévame al Nirvana una noche mas...

Dijo mientras entraba a mi cuerpo, entregándonos una vez mas al acto de amor que nos hacia tocar las mismas estrellas, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente como era costumbre no habia rastro del caballero de Virgo en mi cama, por lo que me levanté y alisté para encaminarme a continuar trabajando en los murales. En aquellos tiempos Laxmi me dirigía muy poco la palabra por lo que las cocineras eran quien me daban el desayuno, y era transportada por guardias subordinados de la Amazona de Ofiouco al palacio del patriarca antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta un furioso Aioria salio casi corriendo del lugar, dejándome atónita y sin contestarme el saludo. Tras él el enorme santo de Tauro trataba de calmarlo mientras lo perseguía.

-Aldebarán- Aioria debes calmarte, el antiguo maestro de libra nos lo ha ordenado

-Aioria- ¡Esas son estupideces. por lo menos uno de nosotros debería ir!

Todo era muy extraño, entré al palacio sin entender la anterior escena, y sin darme cuenta choque con el caballero de Escorpión quien también se disponía a salir del lugar haciéndome caer al suelo junto con la docena de pinceles que llevaba en las manos.

-Milo- ¡Pero que torpe soy!, estás bien, Nina

Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pié

-Nina- En realidad fué mi culpa, no miraba hacia donde caminaba y...

-Milo- Ni yo... que placer mirarte de nuevo, cada dia estás mas bella

-Nina- ¿que es lo que está pasando? ¿el santuario está en peligro?

-Milo- No como tal el Santuario, Athena y los caballeros de bronce han partido a Asgard para combatir contra Hida de Polaris que parece estar poseida por alguna entidad maligna, y tanto Athena como el antiguo maestro de Libra nos han prohibido salir del santuario, Aioria esta furioso...

Recogimos los pinceles que estaban esparcidos por el piso y continuó.

-Milo- Todos estamos frustrados por esas órdenes, pero supongo que tanto Athena como el maestro tendrán sus buenas razones, cosa que al parecer Aioria no logra entender.

Se escucharon unos metálicos pasos que venían de un pasillo cercano, Shaka y Mu se acercaron tranquilamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Shaka-Como tu tampoco entiendes lo que es la discreción.

-Milo- A mi parecer no es lo que dije lo que te molesta, sino es a quien...

Se mantuvieron unos instantes en un incómodo silencio y ambos tomaron una apariencia desafiante.

-Mu- ¡Basta! este no es momento para discusiones, Milo regresa a tu templo.

-Milo- ¡Tu no eres el patriarca, Mu.!

-Mu- No lo soy, ni pretendo serlo , sabes que todos debemos volver a nuestros respectivos templos, ¡es una orden de Athena!

Milo Salio tambien con cara de matón hacia las escalinatas sin siquiera despedirse.

-Mu- Nina, por el momento no creo conveniente que estés en este lugar, regresa a virgo con Shaka, hasta que tengamos nuevas ordenes de Athena.

Asi que regresamos ese día mas temprano de lo habitual hasta el templo, todo era muy extraño, no comprendía la desicion de Athena de mantener a los Santos dorados inactivos aquí, y llevarse de nuevo a los mismos 5 de bronce, no teníamos otra opción mas que confiar y tener fe.


	15. EN EL RIO GANGES

Las horas en el templo se volvieron angustiosamente lentas para mi, caminaba nerviosamente por los pasillos y corredores con Rají detrás mio quien menea la cola y sonreía con la inocencia que tienen los niños pequeños y los animales, en el Salón Shaka meditaba levitando a algunos metros del suelo, y en la cocina la azulada luz de un televisor anunciaba la presencia de alguien. Laxmi, Alfia y uno de los mozos estaban sentados alrededor de un pequeño televisor blanco y negro que colocaron sobre la mesa de la cocina, estaban muy atentos a las imágenes que el aparato proyectaba. Arrimé una de las sillas y me uní al grupo para enterarme de lo que acontecía.

-Presentadora de noticias-Durante las ultimas horas se han reportado aumento en el nivel del mar en las principales ciudades costeras del mundo, causando inundaciones y daños millonarios. Los meteorólogos afirman que se debe al derretimiento de los polos, he aquí un reporte en vivo de la conferencia de las naciones unidas:

-Científico- El repentino aumento de la temperatura del planeta que ha desencadenado el aumento del nivel del mar no se debe a las emisiones de CO2 a la atmosfera, que aunque este es un problema grave de larga evolución sus incremento ha sido constante y no corresponde al repentino aumento de temperatura polar.

-Reportero- ¿Es algún tipo de fenómeno climatológico?

-Cientifico- Hasta el momento no hay fenómeno meteorológico que explique los sucesos, las condiciones atmosféricas han sido estables.

-Repotero- ¿Es posible que estos acontecimientos hayan sido causados deliberadamente?

-Científico- No podemos asegurarlo ni descartarlo por ahora

Todos los reporteros hablaban al mismo tiempo bombardeando de preguntas al que presidia la conferencia de prensa, hasta que de nuevo hubo orden y una reportera con rasgos orientales tomó la palabra.

-Reportera- Es posible que el fenómeno se deba algún tipo de ataque terrorista.?

-Científico- Como mencionamos no podemos afirmar nada por ahora

Laxmi apagó el televisor con cara de fastidio.

-Nina- ¡Al parecer esos asgardianos sí que son de temer!

Las tres personas que me acompañaban me miraron con cara de asombro.

-Nina- Como todos ustedes son muy buenos para los rumores no le veo el caso de guardar el secreto, porque se muy bien que de todos modos se van a enterar, así que mejor que sepan la verdad antes de que inventen sus propias versiones.

Les dije con sarcasmo mientras pelaba una mandarina que tomé del frutero.

-Nina- Resulta que Asgard se ha revelado contra el santuario y es por eso que los polos se derriten, Athena ya va en camino hacia ese lugar.

-Laxmi- ¿Y el amo?

-Nina- Por órdenes de la diosa los caballeros dorados deberán permanecer en sus templos, cosa que no entiendo, pero supongo que la princesa Saori tendrá sus buenas razones, así que debemos confiar en ella. Como ven, tendremos que pasar un tiempo encerrados hasta que se nos permita salir nuevamente.

Y me llevé un gajo de mandarina a la boca mientras salia de la cocina dejando silenciosos y sorprendidos al resto de los ocupantes del la cocina. En el salón principal, Shaka seguía perdido en su meditación regalándome una escena mística y hermosa que no pude evitar plasmar en uno de mis blocks de dibujo. Mientras los minutos trascurrían, Alfia entró con una gran charola repleta de alimentos que depositó en una de las mesitas de servicio, así que comencé a servir el agua y los alimentos para mi para el santo de virgo quien lentamente descendió a nivel del suelo y se acerco a donde me encontraba.

-Shaka- Es extraño que Laxmi no viniera a dejarnos el servicio

-Nina- Hace meses que no lo hace.

El rubio levantó una ceja mientras acercaba el vaso de agua a sus labios.

-Nina- Sé lo que piensa esa mujer, es por eso que me odia

-Shaka- En verdad lo crees? conozco a Laxmi desde que era un niño y puedo asegurarte que te equivocas

-Nina- Ella me ve como una deshonra, como una mancha en el inmaculado templo de virgo y una complicación para tus propósitos, el impedimento para que alcances la iluminación.

Le acerqué el plato con arroz y vegetales y continué sirviendo uno igual para mi.

-Nina- Sé que alguna vez me amó como una hija, y sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido lo que ella esperaria, pero no puedo vivir para complacer a otros, ya no mas!

-Shaka- Si algo he aprendido los ultimo meses es que las cosas no son como parecen, deberias acercarte a ella y escuchar lo que tiene que decir...

-Nina- Mi señor, te aseguro que he escuchado bastante de Laxmi.

-Shaka- Laxmi antes de ser el ama de llaves de virgo, vivía en una enorme masión en Varanasi, muy cerca del rió Ganges, era hija de ricos terratenientes, además de ser famosa por su gran belleza y gracia. Como es costumbre arreglaron su matrimonio con Jaidev un hombre rico para afianzar la fortuna familiar, como era de esperarse este hombre era mucho mayor que ella, algo muy común entre los matrimonios arreglados de la gente adinerada. Laxmi estaba secretamente enamorada de Anand, un joven militar que curiosamente era hijo de su futuro esposo con su primera mujer.

Mientras sus padres hacian los preparativos para la boda, Laxmi y Anand tenian algunos encuentros secretos, y en uno de aquellas ocasiones Anand le propuso huir y comenzar su vida juntos.

-Nina- ¿ Y que pasó?, ¿huyeron?

-Shaka- Laxmi no aceptó, como unica hija de su familia, no podia causarle ese dolor a sus padres, ademas el viejo Jaidev podria desquitarse con sus padres, pues tenia el suficiente poder para hacer lo que quisiera sin consecuencia alguna.

-Nina- Entonces, ¿se olvidó de Anand?

-Shaka- Despues de celebrarse la boda, como era de esperarse se mudó a la casa de su marido, donde era de esperarse también vivian los hijos de la primera esposa del terrateniente, y algunos de estos a su vez tambien vivian con sus esposas en esa inmensa mansion. Laxmi apenas tendria unos 15 años de edad, y durante esos años vivio toda clase de humillaciones por parte de su familia politica.

-Nina- ¿Y el marido?, Jaidev, ¿No la defendia?

-Shaka- Jaidev era un cerdo, que no conforme de no darle el lugar que le correspondia a Laxmi como su mujer, disfrutaba haciendola sufrir pues lo esperado era que durante el primer año de matrimonio le diese su primer hijo, de preferencia un hijo varón y al no obtener resultado alguno la sometía a practicas intimas. Anand regresó de una de las campañas militares meses después de la boda de su padre y tras enterarse de las condiciones en la que vivía Laxmi una vez mas trató de convencerla de huir, y aunque ella se negó nuevamente Anand se la llevo por la fuerza a una poblacion lejana.

El viejo Jaidev, al enterarse de que su propio hijo le arrebató a su esposa, no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, asesinó a los padres de Laxmi y se apoderó de su fortuna, y buscó a su esposa e hijo por tres años hasta que los encontró. Cuando por fin dio con Anand y Laxmi, ya habia nacido Anala, lo que enardeció aún mas la ira del viejo Jaidev, quien valiéndose de sus influencias acusó de deserción a su hijo que finalmente fue fusilado con la etiqueta de traidor. Laxmi fue obligada a regresar a la casa de su esposo solamente para continuar viviendo un infierno, y de ser la esposa de uno de los hombres mas ricos de la India pasó a ser poco mas que una esclava en esa casa.

-Nina- ¿Y la niña?

-Shaka- Jaidev, supo golpear a su esposa en donde mas dolía, pues alejó a Anala de Laxmi por años inculcándole odio y vergüenza hacia ella. Cuando Anala cumplió 15 años irónicamente la historia se repitió, también fue comprometida con un hombre mayor por conveniencia económica, sin embargo Anala tenia un carácter mas impulsivo que su madre, además de haber heredado la astucia y maldad de su abuelo y padre adoptivo. Tras casarse con el hombre que Jaidev eligió para ella, Anala y su amante trataron de asesinarlo en su propia alcoba,pero fallaron es su intento y el marido escapó frustrando sus planes y finalmente fueron presentados ante la ley.

La hija de Laxmi y su amante fueron decapitados en venganza por su traición así como el infame Jaidev, pasando a ser Laxmi junto a su hijo mayor herederos a partes iguales de la gran fortuna del infame Jaidev, siendo en su época una de las mujeres mas ricas de la India. Debido a la historia de deshonras y al no poder esparcir las cenizas de sus seres amados en el Ganges.

Segun la tradicion India, cada que un ser muere es capaz de reencarnar para purgar sus pecados a través del sufrimiento de la vida. Cuando una persona muere y es cremada y sus cenizas esparcidas en el rió Ganges el ciclo de muerte reencarnación termina permitiendo el eterno descanso de su alma.

Es por eso las almas de todos los muertos de esta historia fueron condenadas reencarnar para pagar en su siguiente vida todos sus infamias. Es por eso que Laxmi se entregó a la vida espiritual para rogar por el alma de sus seres queridos, donando todos sus bienes a los monasterios budistas desprendiendose de esa fortuna manchada de sangre. Cuando yo tenia 5 años Laxmi servia en uno de los templos budistas donde yo entrenaba para convertirme en santo de oro, y desde entonces es como una madre para mi y me ha acompañado durante años.

Tras escuchar la historia del ama de llaves comprendí su desmedido amor hacia mi persona pues le recordaba a su hija, y aunque la situación era distinta el porque de su actitud ante mi conducta reciente le causaba tanto pesar. Shaka una vez mas tenia razón, debía hablar con ella, solo era cuestión de encontrar el momento preciso.

-xxxxx-

Dias despues La vida en el santuario volvió a ser como antes, regresé a trabajar en los murales además de que también comencé a restaurar las estatuas y otras situaciones por el estilo, Athena regresó a Grecia junto a su inseparable Tatsumi por algunos asuntos de la fundación, no sin antes pasar por el santuario, para saludar a sus caballeros de oro y plata así como una fugaz visita a los murales del palacio, todo parecía agradarle, para ser una diosa Saori era alguien excesivamente amable y fácil de complacer.

-Nina- Me alegra que esté complacida con los murales, Señora.

-Athena- Son muy hermosos... me apena tanto no poder quedarme mas dias para supervisar las esculturas que me comentas, pero sé que no necesitas de eso, tienes un talento excepcional, estoy segura que tu trabajo sera majestuoso, como siempre.

-Nina- Me halaga, señora... solamente dare lo mejor de mi...

-Tatsumi- Señorita Saori, lamento interrumpir, pero debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde...

-Athena- Es verdad, lo habia olvidado por completo. Nina, en este lugar siempre estoy rodeada de hombres, y me gustaria que me ayudaras en algo muy especial

-Nina- Lo que ordene, señora

-Athena- Debo ir a una aburrida fiesta de unos socios comerciales que fueron grandes amigos de mi abuelo, es una reunión formal en uno de esos lugares elegantes de Athenas, como nunca tuve una madre o una hermana, jamas tuve la oportunidad de prepararme para una ocasion asi con otra mujer, asi que me gustaria...que me ayudaras a elegir un atuendo y tal vez a arreglarme.

Obviamente Saori Kido era una joven dama muy elegante, muy por arriba de lo que yo pudiese ofrecer, comprendí que lo que ella realmente deseaba era alguien con quien charlar. Pasamos a su aposento donde elegimos un precioso vestido blanco, en realidad nadie lucia el blanco como ella, me coloqué a sus espaldas y comencé a cepillar su larga cabellera.

-Saori- En realidad no tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Saori- Se trata de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Julian Solo, no lo he vuelto a ver desde la muerte de mi abuelo, en realidad nunca me agradó.

-Nina- Entonces ¿por que no simplemente no asiste a la fiesta, señorita?

-Saori- Porque todos esperan que vaya, es mas, ellos soñaban con que algún día nos casáramos para emparentar y también unir fortunas, en cierto modo esa fiesta también se espera que nos comprometamos en matrimonio como nuestras familias siempre soñaron.

Dijo mientras jugueteaba con un collar de perlas entre sus finos y largos dedos.

-Saori- Desde que descubri que tambien soy la reencarnación de la diosa Athena he descubierto que tengo deberes mas alla de mi libertad, es el precio a tener un alma inortal. El unirme con Julian Solo traeria grandes beneficios no solamente para la fundacion de mi Abuelo, sino tambien para el santuario.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina, parecía el inicio de la triste historia de Laxmi.

-Nina- Señorita Saori, Si usted no quiere hacer algo no debería hacerlo, la vida no se trata de solo obligaciones y hacer lo que los demás esperan de usted. Inevitablemente otros saldrán lastimados, pero a veces eso es mejor que condenarse y condenar a otro a una vida de amarguras.

Saori me sonrio y me miró con ilusion a través del espejo.

-Nina- Yo se que no soy precisamente lo que los demás llamarían un buen ejemplo, pero la vida me ha enseñado que hay que vivir cada momento con intensidad, el amor no es algo que se pueda forzar... asi que si sigue su corazón tomará la desicion correcta.

-Saori- Así como tu y Shaka...

-Nina- Si, mi señora, para muchos tal vez les parezca que no hacemos lo correcto, pero yo siento paz...

-Saori- Gracias Nina, eres una buena amiga.

Saori salio mas hermosa que nunca, deslumbrante, elegante y con una sonrisa de desterminación, acompañada de su fiel Tatsumi se fue hacia la tan mencionada fiesta del heredero de la familia Solo.


	16. EL SIGNIFICADO DE LAS ESTRELLAS

Después de la fiesta de la familia Solo me entere de los extraños acontecimientos que involucraron al heredero de la familia, pues este resulto ser ni mas ni menos que la reencarnación de Poseidón, el dios de los mares, quien aun sabiendo esto le propuso a Saori unirse en matrimonio con el y juntos gobernar la tierra y el mar. Ella rechazo su oferta, asi que enardecido con su orgullo herido el dios de los mares intentó secuestrar a Athena, intento frustrado por el valeroso santo de Leo, Aioria.

Los santos de bronce aun se encontraban convalecientes de la ultima batalla, por lo que parmacían internados en el hospital, siendo ellos un segundo blanco de los ataques de los marinos de Poseidón quien envió a Sorrento de Sirena a acabar con ellos, por suerte Aldebarán, el caballero de Tauro se enfrentó al general marino evitando que tomara la vida de los jóvenes caballeros.

Poco tiempo después Violentas tormentas y maremotos comenzaron a azotar la tierra, el santuario no era ajeno a tales desgracias, sufriendo inundaciones cercanas, las doce casas que gozan de una ubicación privilegiada no sufrieron mayores daños mas que las molestias que supone el clima exageradamente lluvioso, sin embargo todos los habitantes del santuario sabíamos que tal suerte no podía durar mucho y eventualmente el agua también nos alcanzaría.

Athena, junto a los cinco caballeros de bronce partió hacia el santuario de Poseidón, dando nuevamente la orden junto al antiguo maestro de libra a los santos de oro de permanecer vigilando el santuario, y no abandonar por ningún motivo sus puestos. Como era de esperarse los caballeros dorados estaban furiosos y frustrados ante tal orden, a todos nos parecía sumamente descabellada la idea, por mas buenas razones que la princesa Saori pudiese tener.

Confinada a la soledad de mi habitación me limitaba a mirar por mi ventana la espectacular vista de los doce templos que se podía apreciar desde la altura de la sexta casa, mientras abrazaba mis rodillas en contra de mi pecho, nuevamente el mundo parecía estar en grave peligro, y todos los que moraban las doce casas temían de que la diosa hubiese tomado la decisión equivocada de dejar a los santos dorados.

De repente pude notar una luz que cruzaba el cielo proveniente de la casa de sagitario, y mas tarde otra mas desde acuario y libra. La tierra se stremecia bajo la terrible tempestad que azotaba a todo el planeta, los noticiarios no paraban de anunciar tremendos desastres en todo el mundo secundarios a los fenomenos naturales, innumerables vida se habían perdido, y poco a poco pude notar que el nivel del agua comenzaba a alcanzar la casa de aires.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, de repente pude notar como las nuves se ueron abriendo lentamente para dejar pasar entre ellas los áureos rayos del sol, para revelar un despejado y precioso cielo azul trazado por magnificos arcoíris. La lluvia se fue discipando y poco a poco el nivel del agua fue regresando a la normalidad. Una vez mas Athena lo había logrado, la tierra parecía estar a salvo una vez mas.

Los días pasaron fugaces después de esa gran inundación, la reconstrucción del santuario aun estaba en proceso, y yo tambien me reincorpore a mis deberes en los murales, oleos y esculturas. Todo parecía ir muy bien pues logre avanzar rápidamente en el colosal mural principal, y también me dedique ha hacerle un par de bellos retratos a Athena.

Los bellos botones de los lirios y lotos nuevamente florecieron a pesar de que gran parte de la sala gemela se había dañado de forma importante con las terribles lluvias, Shaka nuevamente recobro su rutina de meditación y entrenamiento asi como sus viajes espirituales.

Una noche mientras salía del baño de mi habitación encontré a Shaka mirando el cielo desde la ventana de mi habitación llevaba puesto una de sus tunicas con las que solia meditar, era sumamente inusual que abriera los ojos sin ninguna razón aparente, sin embargo, el tiempo me había enseñado a conocerlo y saber cuando era el mejor momento para entablar una conversación y cuando simplemente disfrutar del silencio en su ompañia.

Giro su rostro hacia mi cerrando nuevamente sus bellos ojos, entonces me atrevi a hablarle primero.

-Nina- Regresaste pronto, mi señor.

-Shaka- Las estrellas han cambiado su trayectoria últimamente...

Me acerque al ventanal y me coloque a su lado al tiempo que cubría mi cuerpo con la bata transparente de dormir, una vez a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo me prendí de uno de sus musculosos brazos y miré ese rostro que adoraba con locura.

-Shaka- En ausencia de un patriarca no hay quien suba a la cima de Star Hill para leer las estrellas...

-Nina- ¿Acaso has visto algo en el cielo que pudiese representar un peligro?

-Shaka- En realidad no lo se... a pesar de recibir los conocimientos del universo y haber aprendido de buda, la verdad absoluta es infinita y es imposible que un solo hombre sea poseedora de ella...

Se giro levemente para quedar frente a mi y con su mano levanto mi menton hacia su rostro mientras su otra mano se posaba en mi cintura acercándome lentamente a su cuerpo.

-Shaka- El movimiento de las estrellas ha sido un conocimiento exclusivo de los grandes patriarcas del santuario, se dice que Athena misma fue quien les otorgo ese preciado don a sus representantes en la tierra...

Su mano bajo sensualmente desde mi rostro hasta recorrer mi cuello y apartar la bata descubriendo mi hombro, mientras la otra desataba la cinta que tenia atada en la cintura.

-Shaka- Ni siquiera yo puedo decifrar su significado... solo sè que esos movimientos no han sido al azar...

Libero completamente la cinta de la prenda exponiendo mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo frente a el.

-Shaka- Evidentemente están anunciando que algo importante esta a punto de suceder...

Levante mis brazos para rodear su cuello mientras el se despojaba de su túnica con un movimiento suave y experto.

-Nina- Que es lo que haras mi señor?

el me levanto fácilmente tomándome de los muslos mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas, aprisionándome contra una pared mientras entraba violentamente a mi cuerpo.

-Shaka- Estaré preparado para todo... para proteger al mundo, a Athena, por honor...

-Nina- Ese es el deber de un santo de oro

Le dije entre jadeos mientras sus envestidas se volvían cada vez mas profundas y violentas.

-Shaka- Pero mas alla del deber y el honor, hay algo que me mueve como caballero, como hombre...

-Nina- Y que es mi señor?

-Shaka- El amor...

Dijo entrecortadamente mientras fruncía levemente el seño por los esfuerzos y gruñidos que le provocaban las sensaciones de unir nuestros cuerpos, yo correspondí a tan bellas palabras con un apasionado y húmedo beso que culminara nuestra unión esa noche.

No soy de las personas que acostumbra orar, pero esa noche pude sentir como si las estrellas también me hablasen a mi, una especie de mensaje que me inundò de miedo, aunque no podía comprender a que o por que. Esa noche me aferre al cuerpo de Shaka cada segundo sin querer separarme ni un milímetro de el, como si quisiese llenarme de su piel, de su olor y su espíritu, solo a su lado podría sentirme completa, solo a su lado podía estar feliz... esa noche entre los brazos de mi amado Shaka mi corazón oro por el deseando, implorándole a los dioses nos concedieran mas tiempo de disfrutar nuestro amor... después de esa noche en mucho tiempo no volvi a orar.


	17. EL RITUAL

La mañana siguiente fue distinta a cualquier otra, los rayos del sol entraban perezosamente entre las cortinas besando bellamente las finas facciones de mi señor mientras su cabello descansaba desparramado en las almohadas, aun tenia uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su tibio aliento en mi hombro derecho, gire lentamente para encararlo con cuidado de no interrumpir su sueño, sin embargo el fue el primero que hablo.

-Shaka- Al fin despiertas, niña mia...

-Nina- Mi señor... crei que aun estabas durmiendo...

Mire hacia el gran ventanal apartando las cortinas de tul de mi cama, con lo que note que el sol ya se encontraba bastante alto y nosotros seguíamos en la cama.

-Shaka- No... no amor mio… hoy no... quédate en mis brazos el todo el tiempo que te lo pida... hoy no te separes de mi...

Me dijo mientras me atraía a su cuerpo con sus poderosos brazos aprisionándome en su fuerte pecho acortando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos al minimo posible mientras correspondia su abrazo rodeando su rostro con mis manos y dedicarme a besar su frente con total devoción.

-Nina- Lo que tu digas mi señor...

El abrió los ojos mientras sonreía como jamas lo había visto desde que llegue a su templo, lo que hizo que mi corazón saltara de felicidad, tanta que lo cubri de besos y palabras de amor que me correspondia con abundantes caricias en cada pulgada de mi cuerpo, estaba tan eufórica que no pregunte el motivo de tal extraña ocasión y solo me dedique a saborear el momento, disfrutar de esos ojos que me se hundían hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma y esas manos que me llevaban hasta el paraíso con el mas ligero de sus roces.

Ese dia salimos a tomar el desayuno a la sala gemela, Laxmi fue quien llevo el servicio después de meses de no hacerlo ni siquiera por error, en sus ojos miraba una expresión de tristeza que por obvias razones ignore por competo al verme cubierta de las atenciones de Shaka, atenciones que ni en mis sueños mas locos llegue a imaginar que pudiese gozar. Durante las horas del dia charlaba alegremente sobre los avances de los murales, mis logros en proyectos nuevos como esculturas a mayor escala, mi pasión por el estilo renacentista y mi gran admiración por grandes artistas como Miguel Angel, Rafael y por supuesto Leonardo Da Vinci.

Shaka no hablaba mucho, sin embargo ponía gran atención a todas mis palabras mientras me miraba hablar emocionada de corrientes artísticas y de mis obras de arte favoritas.

-Nina- Amor mio, como siempre me he emocionado de mas y caigo en cuenta que me la he pasado hablando de mis cosas... discúlpame por favor

Shaka se acerco a mi y retiro los mechones de cabello que tenia en el rostro para colocarlos detrás de mis orejas y sonriendo dulcemente me dijo:

-Shaka- No niña mia. no hay nada de que disculparse... es solo que adoro escucharte hablar con toda esa pasión de todos esos lugares y obras de arte que deseas conocer...

Paso su mano desde mi cabello hasta mi rostro acariciando mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

-Shaka- Te prometo que hare todo... todo lo necesario para que cumplas tus sueños.

Me acerque a èl para besar sus labios lenta y dulcemente disfrutando cada rose cada sensación, las horas fueron pasando agiles como cuando la vida es bella y feliz que las horas se vuelven segundos, y justo cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar Shaka me pidió acompañarlo a su dormitorio. Era curioso debido a la vida que llevaba ya junto a el desde hace varias semanas el siquiera pensar el compartir el lecho con ese hombre me erizaba completamente tal y como si se tratara de la primera vez.

-Shaka- Nina... te puedo pedir un favor?

-Nina- Lo que tu digas, mi señor...

-Shaka- Deseo que me prepares el baño y también prepares mi armadura...

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron detenerse el tiempo en medio del latido de mi corazón, por lo que comencé a temblar y asintiendo a su petición corri al cuarto de baño para hacer lo que se me había pedido. El baño de la habitación principal era muy grande iluminado a través de bellos vitrales con motivos de mandalas y flores de loto que dejaban pasar la luz en esplendidos reflejos multicolores que rebotaban en el agua de la enorme bañera en forma de concha marina de mármol blanco que se encontraba en medio del lugar. Mientras llenaba la bañera cuidando que la temperatura del agua fuera la correta, encendí velas e inciensos aromáticos asi como coloque aceites perfumados y petalos que arroje en su interior.

-Nina- Mi señor... esta listo tu baño

Shaka entro despojándose de sus ropas en el camino a la enorme tina, y una vez dentro extendió su mano en señal de que lo acompañase dentro de ella, asi que también retite toda mi ropa y con mucho cuidado de no resbalarme también entre al agua junto a èl.

-Shaka- Ahora deseo que me ayudes a prepararme

Sin saber muy bien que hacer ni por donde empezar me acerque lo mas posible a Shaka y comencé a lavar su cuerpo con delicadeza y esmero, comenzando por su espalda, sus largos cabellos y sus fuertes brazos al tiempo que la posición de los rayos del sol indicaban que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el orizonte. Nerviosa segui mi labor limpiando su pecho con mis manos mientras el seguía serio e inmóvil al contacto con mis manos en cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, de repente su mano se poso en mi nuca sosteniendo firmemente mis cabellos acercando mi rostro al suyo para plantarme un beso profundo, su lengua cada vez se iba adentrando mas en mi boca impidiéndome respirar, tornándose cada vez mas posesivo y apasionado que me arancaba gemidos cada que podía respirar, al mismo tiempo sentí su otra mano deslizarse desde mi esplada hasta mi cadera acercado mi cuerpo al suyo para penetrarme violenta y repentinamente aun sumergidos bajo el agua, me sentí tan vulnerable y poseída por el que en ese momento tuve un gran orgasmo que me arranco un gran gemido que ahogo con su lengua casi dentro de mi garganta. Shaka mi miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras envestia en mi interior con cada vez mas fuerza y mas profundamente mientras sus manos recorriran sin pudor alguno cada milímetro de mi intimidad arrancándome gritos y gemidos de dolor y de placer que me correspondia con roncos gruñidos mientras apretaba sin piedad mis caderas senos y cintura lo que literalmente e hizo retorcerme entre sus brazos, llegando al climax una y otra vez y cada vez con mayor intensidad que la vez anterior arrancándole sonrisas triunfales al rubio santo de virgo con el espectáculo que le proporcionaban mis reacciones ante sus caricias.

-Shaka- Eres mia...

-Nina- Para siempre...

Una de sus manos nubamente me tomo de los cabellos y la otra apretó fuertemente uno de mis gluteos al tiempo que mi señor arqueaba la espalda y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un grave y sensual gemido que me anunciaba que por fin había explotado en mi interior.

Poco a poco y con cuidado me levante de su regazo y sali de la bañera, enrede mi cuerpo con una de las suaves toallas blancas y acerque una para Shaka quien también iba saliendo de la bañera.

-Shaka- Mi armadura...

Sali rápidamente del baño y sin secarme el cuerpo retire la toalla para ponerme una de sus tunicas que encontré por ahí, la cual tuve que ajustar improvisando unos nudos ya que eran varia tallas masa grandes de lo que yo requeria. jale la cadena de la caja de la armadura para poder tenerla a la mano mientras obserbava a Shaka salir vistiendo un pantalón rojo y después tomo asiento en uno de los bancos de su habitación. Me quede petrificada ante la armadura en su forma de virgen arrodillada, no tenia idea de que hacer... o que era lo que Shaka quería que hiciera exactamente.

-Shaka- Primero las botas, la protección del pecho el cinturón, las hmbreras y los brazos, al final el casco...

Con manos temblorosas comencé a desarmar el ropaje dorado y comencé a colocarle las pesadoas piezas metalicas en el orden que me indico, primero las protecciones de los muslos, rodilleras, botas...mis manos temblaban nerviosamente mientras mi corazón latia tan fuerte que crei que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho, algo me decía que todo esto era una especie de ritual... para alguna ocasión única, especial... una batalla diferente a cualquier otra que haya librado en su vida como santo de oro.

Mientras colocaba cada una de las piezas de su armadura Shaka continuaba inmutable con los ojos cerrados dándome de vez en cuando alguna indicación para que colocara correctamente cada una de las partes, hasta que finalmente coloque con sumo cuidado su capa y finalmente el casco, el cual solo me pidió que se lo entregara pues que se lo colocaría el mismo mas tarde.

El mirar a mi amado de pie frente a mi completamente cubierto con su dorada armadura me hizo perder el equilibro levemente, y sin sber la razón exacta mis ojos se inundaron con abundantes lagrimas. Shaka, se arrodillo frente a mi y beso mi mano derecha con devoción.

-Shaka- Ahora estoy listo para todo...

Yo me deje caer pesadamente el el banco donde el estaba hace algunos minutos mientras lo miraba salir por la puerta de la habitación, dejándome en total shock sin saber lo que pasaría.

Los minutos pasaron eternos en la soledad de la habitación de Shaka, hasta que La puerta nuevamente se abrió revelando a Laxmi quien apurada me tomo del brazo y me cubrió con una capa negra que me cubria desde la cabeza a los pies.

-Laxmi- Mi niña, debemos irnos ya... el amo... el amo me ha pedido que te lleve lejos... lejos de aquí... el solo desea que estes a salvo

-Nina- ¿Laxmi


	18. LA OBSCURIDAD

**"...Las flores retoñan y mueren, las estrellas brillan,  
pero eventualmente se apagan;  
todo muere, la tierra el sol  
y hasta algo tan inmenso como este universo no está excluido.**

 **Comparado con eso, la vida del hombre es tan efímera**  
 **como un abrir y cerrar de ojos;**  
 **en ese instante un hombre nace,**  
 **en ese corto instante un hombre crece,**  
 **ríe, llora, lucha, sufre, regocija, lamenta, odia ...y AMA.**

 **TODO ES TRANSITORIO**  
 **y luego todos caemos en el sueño eterno llamado muerte."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras continuaba tendida sobre la cama miraba hacia todas direcciones imágenes distorsionadas por las abundantes lagrimas que empañaban mis ojos, la extrema debilidad de todo mi cuerpo me impedía siquiera moverme y apenas y podía dejar escapar leves sonidos desde mi garganta.

Laxmi se acurruco a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y limpiaba constantemente mi llanto. Sus ojos reflejaban genuino dolor y tristeza.

-Laxmi-Mi niña, hijita mía... ¿cuanto mas tendrás que sufrir mi pequeña? ¿por que los dioses se han ensañado con una criatura tan hermosa y buena?

-Nina- Shaka...

-Laxmi- Shaka ha tenido que ir a proteger a Athena, al mundo, a ti... a ti que eres su adoración niña mía... es su destino por haber sido bendecido con ese gran poder, no podemos hacer nada al respecto... solo orar por el... ya no llores mas que me partes el alma...

En ese momento lo comprendí todo, Laxmi me amaba mas de lo que pudiese querer a mi señor, me amaba tal cual hubiese nacido de su vientre y mi sangre fuera la misma que la de ella... y es que sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo que perdiera a Shaka a manos de algún enemigo e inevitablemente mi corazón seria roto en mil pedazos... Laxmi... Laxmi me amaba tanto que solo quería que no sufriera los peligros y consecuencias de enamorarme de un caballero de oro... era en realidad como una madre amorosa que a pesar de sus errores siempre deseo lo mejor para su hija y siempre estuvo para mi a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con mis decisiones.

Mientras trataba inútilmente de consolarme y limpiar constantemente mis lagrimas mi segunda madre noto que la temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse rápida y peligrosamente, al tiempo que mi respiración se volvía cada vez mas pesada e irregular. La habitación me parecía cada vez mas alta e irregular y la sensación de que la cama giraba a gran velocidad me aturdieron a tal grado de disminuir mi conciencia y comenzar a alucinar.

Las gotas de agua caían sobre un cristalino estanque expandiendo sus ondas a todo su alrededor chocando unas con otras y dibujando caprichosas formas en la superficie del agua.

Una imponente y orgullosa escultura en piedra de la representación de buda se emergia atraves de las claras aguas y al rededor los muros de una antigua construcción protegían el mistico lugar. Y en un rincón el cuerpecito de un pequeño niño se alcanzaba a distinguir, sus rubios cabellos brillaban como una pepita de oro en el obscuro lugar, su tierno rostro reflejaba un terrible dolor en el alma, como si su inocente alma cargara con todos los pecados de la humanidad.

De repente el una profunda y serena voz que emergía de la escultura le hablo al pequeño que inconsolable escondía su carita detrás de sus diminutas y blancas manos.

-Buda-Shaka... Shaka...¿por que estas tan triste? Tan solo tienes seis años y a pesar de ello te sientas ahí todos los días a lamentarte...¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

El pequeño niño que vestía una túnica blanca le hablo a la deidad con la naturalidad propia de la inocencia de su tierna edad, pero con palabras tan sabias y profundas desproporcionadas para su corta vida.

-Shaka- Hoy vi muchos cuerpos muertos flotando en el rio Ganges y en la orilla peregrinos de toda la India se purificaban. Tuve la impresión de que celebraban la muerte en lugar de la vida. ¿Por que es tan pobre este país donde nací? Parece que solo nacemos para sufrir y lamentarnos. La gente vive entre desgracias únicamente.

-Buda- Shaka¿eso te pone triste?

-Shaka- ¡Claro! ¿Quién quiere una vida llena de tristeza?

-Buda- Estas equivocado Shaka: donde hay tristeza hay alegría y es lo mismo del otro modo. Hermosas flores florecen, pero eventualmente mueren. Todo en este mundo esta cambiando, siempre en movimiento ¡nunca igual!, todo cambia. La vida del hombre es igual.

-Shaka- Pero si la muerte es inevitable, entonces debe ser que la tristeza es quien domina nuestras vidas, aun cuando superemos el sufrimiento, busquemos amor y felicidad la muerte nulificara todo. ¡No entiendo!¿por que nacemos en este mundo cuando no podemos desafiar algo tan completo y eterno como la muerte?

El pequeño lloraba por cada ser en esta vida que ha experimentado la muerte, sintiendo cada perdida como una tragedia personal.

-Buda- Shaka, parece que lo has olvidado

-Shaka- ¿olvidado?

-Shaka- La muerte no es el final de todo, la muerte no es mas que otra transformación...

Los rayos del sol se fueron colando por la fuerza entre las grietas de aquella construcción haciéndose cada vez mas grandes y potentes haciendo explotar el lugar en fracciones de segundo mientras sentía que mi cabeza explotaba junto a aquel lejano lugar, logrando despertar de aquel trance de forma violenta y terrorífica.

-Nina- ¡Shaka!

Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentía como si algo atravesara mi pecho sin ninguna piedad, el dolor era tan real que impedía respirar con regularidad.

Cuando logre abrir los ojos distinguí el rostro de Laxmi con cara de angustia y su maquillaje completamente arruinado por el llanto.

-Nina- Laxmi... Madre... madre... Shaka...

-Laxmi- Tranquila mi pequeña, todo ha sido un sueño, una horrible visión, estas ardiendo en fiebre...

-Nina- No... No fue ningún sueño, ni una alucinación... Madre... lo he sentido en mi corazón en mi alma, Shaka ya no esta en este mundo... ahora... ¿que será de mi sin el, madre? ¿por que el destino nos ha hecho esto?

Mi segunda madre continuaba llorando inconsolable mientras cambiaba las compresas de mi frente y pecho. De alguna forma logre incorporarme con las pocas fuerzas que fui recuperando tras el golpe de cosmos que uso Shaka para inmovilizarme.

-Laxmi- No te levantes, aun estas muy débil

-Nina- Madre, que sentido tiene ya mi vida si es que no esta el... déjame ver por la ventana... por favor déjame mirar el cielo...

Laxmi retiro los cojines y paso uno de mis brazos por su hombro para ayudar a incorporarme y poco a poco me ayudo a sentarme en una silla cercana a una de las ventanas de aquella habitación, y una vez colocada en una posición estable, la elegante dama del sari verde corrió las pesadas cortinas para que pudiese ver el cielo, al parecer habían pasado varias horas desde que mi señor nos dejo en aquel lejano lugar que por la diferencia de horario desconocía la hora exacta y dia en el que estaba viviendo, y aun con toda esa confusión pude notar que el cielo tenia un extraño fenómeno que los astrólogos no habían anunciado por los medios de comunicación a los que no era ajena.

El sol comenzaba a ser tapado por la luna... un eclipse... un eclipse que poco a poco iba hundiendo en penumbras a toda la tierra.

-Laxmi- Por todos los dioses!

Se acerco a mi tomándome de los hombros en un gesto protector.

-Laxmi- Mi niña, ¿sabes tu que es lo que significa eso? ¿el amo te dijo algo?

-Nina- No madre... Mi señor solo me dijo que esta vez el enemigo en verdad es peligroso... no tengo idea de lo que signifique ese eclipse, aunque puedo aun sentirlo... puedo sentir su presencia en un lejano y obscuro lugar, mi corazón me dice que Shaka aun esta luchando...

Las horas pasaron eternas en la habitación de la hermosa villa del manantial, estábamos en un lugar recóndito de la selva de la India un lugar tan alejado y oculto que resulto ser un buen escondite, sin embargo la relativa seguridad no costaba la incomunicación debida al aislamiento teniendo como único medio de contacto con el mundo un pequeño radio de pilas con el que podíamos escuchar los noticiarios que hablaban sin parar del misterioso eclipse que se podía observar desde cada rincón del planeta.

El tiempo pasaba y poco a poco el sol se fue cubriendo con la silueta de la luna hundiendo en una sepulcral obscuridad aquella lejana selva del subcontinente indio alborotando los rugidos y lamentos de los animales salvajes que rodeaban la aislada villa, podía sentir en el ulular de las aves y los gritos de los monos el temor que su instinto irracional les advertía, por que es cierto, los animales pueden ver y sentir cosas mas allá de lo que los humanos podemos y yo lo pude notar en el grito de la selva al ocultarse el sol.

Una vez mas me sentí lista para morir, debía ser valiente, eso es lo que él hubiese deseado.

-Nina- Madre... he sentido como si una vela se apagara dentro de mi, como si la frágil flor de mi alma hubiese perdido sus pétalos con el simple soplar del viento...

Mi segunda madre se arrodillo junto a mi y tomando mis manos clavo sus profundas orbes en mi rostro.

-Nina- La muerte es una transformación... nuestras vidas son tan efímeras y frágiles como los pétalos de una flor... sin embargo aunque siento que mi alma desaparece junto a el en ese lejano lugar los momentos que lleno mi existencia de alegría seguirán presentes y eternos en mi corazón y en mi alma...

Suspire nuevamente pues hablar representaba un gran esfuerzo para mi debilitado pecho y mi partido corazón.

-Nina- Esos escasos momentos felices que pude compartir con el son suficientes para comprender que ha valido la pena pisar este mundo y aunque mi vida nunca vuelva a ser igual todo habrá valido la pena porque tuve la fortuna de ver sus ojos...

En ese instante la luz del sol comenzaba a aparecer como delgados rayos plateados que destellaban en todos los colores del arcoíris en el rocío de la exuberante vegetación. Una vez mas el bien había vencido al mal, Athena había aplastado a la serpiente con sus pies y la humanidad tenia una nueva oportunidad, sin embargo mi corazón no tenia ese rayo de esperanza de la batalla de las doce casas, mi corazón había perdido su chispa divina, Shaka había muerto en una tierra lejana y obscura. Mientras la luz del sol entraba por mi ventana calentando mis frías manos.

"MIENTRAS TU AMOR POR EL SIGA VIVO, SHAKA REGRESARA A TUS BRAZOS"


	19. UNA CARTA DE AMOR

Laxmi me abrazó efusivamente emocionada de ver salir el sol nuevamente mientras yo seguía inmóvil en la silla junto a la ventana, la selva parecía ir calmando su temor, los animales fueron recobrando su actividad normal alejándose cada vez mas de nuestro pequeño refugio.

-Nina- Madre... ha acabado todo...

-Laxmi- Debes comer algo... debes recuperarte, estas tan pálida...

-Nina- No tengo hambre

-Laxmi- solo un poco, no iras a despreciarme...

Sonreí tristemente, no podía hacerle un desaire con lo cruel y estúpidamente que me comporte tanto tiempo con ella que tanto me quiere. La vi alejarse de mi con su elegante sarì verde flotando detrás suyo.

Mirando por la ventana la verde selva parecía obscura y amenazante, y a poca distancia de donde me encontraba divisé algo asomándose por las copas de los arboles, era parte mas alta de la cabeza de la estatua de piedra de Buda... era la misma de aquella vez que Shaka trató de dejarme en este lugar antes de la batalla de las doce casas y también era la misma de la visión que había tenido momentos antes del gran eclipse.

Con mucha determinación me puse en pie y aferrándome fuertemente de los muros y los muebles y salí de la habitación, me dirigí hacia la gran estatua que parecía llamarme con una voz silenciosa rodeada de toda esa salvaje vegetación, con mucho cuidado que Laxmi no notara mi furtivo escape de nuestra pequeña y hermosa villa.

La escasa distancia parecía eterna para mí que aunque a cada momento recuperaba poco a poco mis fuerzas aun era agotador caminar entre todas esas plantas y rocas cuidando de no pisar algún área inestable o algún animal silvestre que pudiese atacarme por interrumpir su paz.

Cuando por fin reconocí el lugar pude notar que la estatua estaba rodeada de muros en ruinas que se escondían entre la salvajes plantas que devoraban los segmentos de las paredes destruidas, el manantial brillaba cristalino y puro bajo el sol de medio día que recién asomaba sus rubios rayos libres de la sombra que le dio la luna instantes atrás. Me acerqué sigilosamente a la orilla y tome un poco de agua entre mis manos y bebí el transparente liquido y el resto lo utilice para lavarme la cara. Suspire pesadamente jugueteando con las puntas de los dedos la superfice del agua, cuando algo llamo mi atención...

Sobre el agua flotaba un pétalo rosado, del mismo tono de los lotos de la sala gemela, primero uno solitario danzando a unos metros de mi, después otro mas bajando lenta y grácilmente desde el cielo, cayendo delicadamente en el agua. Una especie de fuego interior se incendio dentro en pecho extendiéndose por cada vena y arteria de mi organismo. Sacando fuerzas de ¿quien sabe donde? me puse en pie frenéticamente corriendo torpemente me introduje en el agua con desesperación para alcanzar los rosados pétalos que llegaban desde las alturas moviéndome con dificultad pues el agua me llegaba primero a nivel de la cintura y posteriormente hasta el pecho.

Cuando por fin alcance el primero de los pétalos lo examinè cuidadosamente para comprobar mi sospecha... no podía estar equivocada eran los mismos, venían del jardín de los sales gemelos, Shaka... Shaka me había mandado por primera y ultima vez una carta de amor en los pétalos de las flores que fueron testigos de nuestro amor.

Freneticamente trataba de atrapar las rosadas hojitas que el viento me traía, cuando de repente uno de ellos me pareció distinto a los demás pues en su superficie estaba escrito algo, tenia inscripciones escarlata de su propia sangre.

De todos los pétalos que el viento trajo a mí solamente dos tenían inscripciones, el primero tenia el símbolo de la casa de virgo y el segundo el símbolo del infinito.

Minutos después Laxmi obviamente noto mi ausencia y salió en mi búsqueda, encontrándome con medio cuerpo en el agua atrapando los pétalos que volaban a mi alrededor.

-Laxmi- ¡Nina! ¿Qué haces ahí?

Gritaba mientras entraba al agua junto a mi para sacarme del manantial.

-Nina- Tenemos que regresar al santuario... a la casa de virgo... ¡tenemos que regresar!

Algunos días después de la muerte de Shaka y los demás caballeros Dorados Laxmi y yo regresamos al Santuario solo para confirmar la triste noticia .Mi vida se fue apagando entre tristeza y desesperanza, la comida no entraba por mi boca, mi mano temblaba ante los lienzos y pinceles y no tenia ninguna ilusión de sostener cualquier material de arte.

A pesar de todo, trataba con todo mi ser de tener algún residuo de valor y continuar trabajando en los murales, sin embargo mi avance era lento y no conseguía lograr concentración ni un ápice de inspiración cruzaron por mi mente.

Cierto día mientras intentaba pintar los pasos ligeros y delicados de una mujer en sandalias captaron me regresaron a la cruda realidad.

-Saori- Has avanzado muy poco estas ultimas semanas, Nina

-Nina- Señorita Saori, de verdad lo lamento mucho, se bien que le prometí terminarlo en menos de un año es solo que...

Mis ojos involuntariamente se fueron llenando de lagrimas mientras mi voz se quebraba en un innegable llanto. Saori, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y retiro el pincel que sostenía en ese instante.

-Saori- Estas exhausta.

La mire tratando de aguantar el llanto pero no pude mas y me lance a sus brazos explotando en lagrimas y gemidos desconsolados.

-Nina- Señorita discúlpeme, recuperaré la concentración, terminaré los murales, restauraré las estatuas...

-Saori- Estoy segura de eso... nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tu... pero Nina, necesitas descansar. Tu corazón necesita curarse. Se muy bien que nada podría reemplazar a Shaka pero podría ayudarte a recuperar la inspiración, a que vuelvas a sonreír... eso hubiera querido Shaka.

Ella me acariciaba el cabello mientras yo me deshacía en llanto sobre su hombro, Saori era muy dulce y comprensiva, era cierto que ella era la diosa Athena pero su humildad y dulzura me hizo encontrar en ella una gran amiga.

-Saori- Podrías hacer un hermoso viaje alrededor del mundo, y conocer grandes obras de arte, lugares fantásticos donde podrías encontrar paz. Puedes ir junto a Laxmi, seguramente querrá cuidarte y hacerte compañía...

Levante mi rostro para mirar a la diosa quien me sonreía con una expresión entre tristeza y ternura.

-Saori- No deberán preocuparse por los asuntos del templo de virgo, Yuki y Tatsumi podrían ocuparse y encontrar a alguien hasta que Laxmi lo disponga. Y estarían muy seguras, enviare a alguien para que las proteja... y ni siquiera lo notarán...es lo menos que puedo hacer para sanar tu tristeza...

-Nina-Señorita Saori, es usted muy amable...pero yo...

-Saori- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, le debo tanto a Shaka... ¿Sabes Nina? Shaka me protegió en el inframundo y sus pensamientos estuvieron contigo hasta el último instante. Se que el haría lo que fuera para verte feliz una vez mas, déjame honrar su memoria contribuyendo a tu felicidad en agradecimiento a todo lo que hizo Shaka por mi y por el mundo, sin su valor y su sacrificio no podríamos disfrutar de todas esas bellezas que el mundo nos ofrece... eses es su legado, Nina... debes de salir a conocer el mundo que Shaka dejo para los seres humanos... para ti...

Cubrí mi rostro con una de mis manos, en realidad no sabia que responder, para ser sincera no tenia animo de viajar, no tenia animo de absolutamente nada.

-Saori- Nina, este santuario también es tu hogar, y tu eres una persona inmensamente valiosa para todos y no solamente por tu arte, sino por tu valor y para mi eres una gran amiga, quiero que sepas que puedes demorar el tiempo que quieras y siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros, conmigo... Piénsalo por favor..

Dos días después de esa conversación, decidí tomar la oferta de Saori para salir de viaje por el mundo. El templo de virgo cada día me parecía mas grande, silencioso y obscuro, la sala gemela parecía marchita sin su presencia, su trono de flor de loto y el rosario de buda colgado en la estancia me torturaban con recuerdos secando en llanto mis ojos y corazón. Por lo que junto a Laxmi decidimos que el viaje ayudaría a curar nuestras heridas y tal vez podría regresarme la inspiración y ganas de pintar.

Tras una breve pero emotiva despedida de la servidumbre del templo me embarqué en un largo viaje de mas de dos meses en los que visitè los exóticos y delicados paisajes de Japón con sus coloridos templos y sus místicas geishas, la ciudad prohibida en China, su gran muralla, las grandes y salvajes praderas de Mongolia, pasando por Rusia y las heladas tierras siberianas, las bellas y refinadas ciudades europeas como parís y Versalles, donde recorrí grandes galerías de arte con obras míticas e icónicas como la Gioconda, La Victoria, el Discovolo, entre otras que eran el sueño de mi vida poder ver con mis propios ojos. Pasamos por Gran Bretaña con sus fortalezas , España con sus gran des plazas, Alemania y sus castillos medievales, Suecia y Noruega, América del norte con sus bellas culturas nativas, y América central y del sur con sus exuberantes selvas.

Cada uno de estos mágicos sitios le fueron devolviendo a mi corazón las ganas de pintar, la inspiración poco a poco fue regresando a mi mente y a mis manos, logrando que pintara diversas obras por mi paso en todos estos lugares.

Sin embargo y a pesar de traerme recuerdos tristes de mi mentor Italia era una parada obligada para todos los que amamos el arte, por lo que pasamos nuestros últimos días de viaje en Siena deleitando nuestros ojos con las múltiples obras de arte que encuentras en cada esquina de ese mágico lugar. Pase largas horas pintando paisajes de la toscana, esculpiendo en mármol figuras mitológicas y recorriendo sus bellas catedrales para concluir en una construcción muy especial, ni mas ni menos que la casa de Leonardo Da Vinci, el gran ídolo de mi mentor, aquel de hablábamos por horas admirando su genialidad, convirtiéndose en nuestro modelo inalcanzable de artista al que aspirábamos a ser...

En ese instante supe que era hora de volver... Era cierto que durante la batalla de las doce casas y en acontecimientos posteriores logre despertar el cosmos a través de una conexión con el alma de Shaka, y asi como el cumplió su deber hasta el final, comprendí que mi misión era honrar las memorias de todos aquellos a los que gracias a su sacrificio y valor gozamos la paz y seguridad.

Así que regresamos a Grecia. Cuando Laxmi y yo nos encontrábamos frente a la entrada de los 12 templos un extraño temblor en mis piernas me hizo perder levemente el equilibrio.

-Laxmi- ¿Mi niña, estas bien? podremos volver cuando estés lista...

-Nina- No te preocupes, madre. Estoy lista, ahora mas que nunca estoy preparada para terminar los murales.

Le sonreí a mi segunda madre quien me miraba con su par de bellos ojos marrones llenos de preocupación.

-Shaina- ¡Señorita Nina, Lady Laxmi!... son ustedes, ¿cierto?

Una mujer en traje de entrenamiento con una alborotada y brillante cabellera verde y figura escultural se acercaba mientras su plateada mascara destellaba con los rayos del sol de la mañana.

-Shaina- Los guardias las han reconocido y decidí ser yo personalmente quien las escolte. Se dirigen al Palacio del patriarca, ¿cierto?

Ambas mirábamos estupefactas a la imponente mujer de voz fina pero maneras Toscas y masculinas.

-Shaina- Una disculpa, no suelo tratar con damas como ustedes. Soy Shaina de Ofiuco, Caballero de plata, jefa de la guardia del santuario. Sera un honor escoltarlas.

La imponente amazona tomo la posición de saludo militar mientras se presentaba.

-Laxmi- Es un gran honor conocerla, le agradecemos mucho sus atenciones, amazona.

La mujer llamó a sus subordínanos a punta de gritos frenéticos e insultos a lo que los hombres respondían con servilismo y expresiones de admiración.

-Shaina- ¡Theo!¡ pedazo de idiota!, ve y llama al equipo 4 del sector dos y traigan un par de literas para transportar a las damas...¡muevete!

-Soldado- Pero Shaina, cuando Lady Nina estaba en Virgo regularmente la transportábamos en brazos...

-Shaina- ¿Que? ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡todos ustedes son unos cerdos! ¡agradezcan a Athena que me voy enterando de eso hasta ahora!, ¡porque los hubiera hecho pedazos!... ¡Ni crean que voy a permitir que les pongan las mugrosas manos encima!...

El guardia miraba sinceramente aterrado a la joven amazona, lo que me parecía bastante cómico ya que el hombre la superaba en tamaño y musculatura. Sin embargo era algo lógico pues se trataba de una flamante amazona de plata y ni mas ni menos que la mas poderosa de todas , según palabras de Hera.

La amazona de Ofiuco nos acompañó junto a sus guardias por cada una de las doce casas las cuales atravesamos sin problema, pues la guerrera que al ser la jefa de la guardia tenia libre acceso por cada una de ellas.

Debido a que Shaina decidió transportarnos en esas ridículas literas subíamos a una velocidad bastante menor a como recuerdo haberlo hecho en brazos de los discípulos de Shaka y de algunos aspirantes a caballeros, lo que hizo que pudiese apreciar a detenimiento cada uno de los templos. Cuando por fin llegamos a Virgo, la sensación de hueco en el estomago no se hizo esperar, Laxmi me miro desde su litera comprendiendo los sentimientos que despertaba en mi aquel lugar. La astuta amazona miro hacia Laxmi y tras un gesto de aprobación de mi segunda madre la caballero de plata ordeno a sus solados apresurar el paso.

Cuando al fin llegamos al palacio del patriarca Shaina nos condujo por los largos corredores de aquel lugar que había recorrido tantas veces.

-Shaina- Avisare que están aquí, por favor esperen un momento.

Tras aguardar unos cuantos minutos, la Cobra regresó a la estancia para conducirnos al salón principal donde se encontraba Athena concluyendo una importante reunión.

Desoues del escandaloso sonido del abrir las pesadas puertas lo primero que me llamó la atención fue encontrar a cinco caballeros de oro a la distancia... entre ellos pude distinguir perfectamente las formas y ornamentos de la armadura de Virgo, La impresión me había hecho sentir perder el piso e ir nublando poco a poco mi vista.

Él giró su cuerpo ligeramente quedando a medio perfil desde mi perspectiva para que su blanca y perfecta piel se iluminara con la luz del candelabro arrancando bellos reflejos dorados de su armadura. Yo, con pasos temblorosos y el corazón a punto de salirme del pecho corrí a lanzarme a los brazos del caballero de virgo.

-Nina- Mi señor!

Cuando estuve a escasos metros de él pude notar que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, mientras se acercaba a mi para sostenerme entre sus brazos salvándome de una caída segura, al tiempo que mi vista se fue nublando cuando pronuncie otra vez las mismas palabras.

-Nina- Mi señor...


	20. LA HISTORIA EN LOS MUROS

Poco a poco fui recobrando el conocimiento y abrir los ojos pude reconocer los rostros de Laxmi y Athena quienes estaba sentadas al filo de la cama mirándome con gran preocupación.

-Laxmi- ¡Mi niña! ¡has despertado! t¿e duele algo? ¿como te sientes?

-Saori- Gracias al cielo, estábamos muy preocupadas...

Mire hacia todas direcciones en busca de otro rostro familiar, me incorpore hasta quedar sentada para poder mirar mejor la habitación, sin embargo solo estábamos nosotras tres. Me deje caer decepcionada entre las almohadas por la falta de energía que aun tenia. Saori colocò el dorso de su mano sobre mi frente

-Saori- No tiene fiebre, al parecer fue solo el cansancio... y la impresion...

-Nina- Laxmi, Señorita Saori... me parecio ver a...

Ambas palidecieron y se miraron entre si, para luego mirarme con tristeza

-Saori- Nina, a quien tu viste en el salón es en efecto el Caballero de Virgo... pero no es quien tu piensas...

La joven diosa trataba de suavisar en lo posible la triste realidad.

-Saori- A quien viste es al nuevo guardian de la sexta casa, Shun de Virgo.

Era completamente fuera de este mundo escuchar otro nombre junto al Titulo de caballero de Virgo, al menos para mi, y mas extraño seria ver a otro hombe vistiendo la armadura de mi amado Shaka... parecía una especie de broma cruel del destino hacerme creer que había vuelto a este mundo para desencantarme tan rápido.

-Saori- Pocos días después de que saliste de viaje fueron nombrados algunos de los nuevos santos dorados, entre ellos al sucesor de Virgo.

Gire mi cabeza en dirección contrara a Laxmi y Saori. Estaba realmente avergonzada de semejante escena que había protagonizado frente a los nuevos santos dorados en especial con el santo de virgo.

-Nina- vaya, todos deben creer que estoy loca o algo asi...

-Saori- No digas eso, en realidad todos están muy preocupados por tu bienestar, en especial Shun, el es un joven muy amable y gentil, en verdad no he conocido a una persona mas bondadosa que el...

Mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de tristeza y enojo, de alguna manera no podía soportar escuchar tal cumulo de virtudes del nuevo virgo, para mi nadie podría ser mejor que shaka, no sabia el porque pero me molestaba el escuhar acerca de ese hombre.

Horas despues de aquel embarazoso insidente, Laxmi y yo decidimos quedarnos en el palacio con Athena ya que ambas no podríamos vivir nuevamente en el temblo de Virgo por obvias razones asi que mandamos a traer lo que quedaba de nuestras pertenencias en la sexta casa a las habitaciones de huéspedes que Saori preparo a petición nuestra.

Una vez con nuestras pertenencias en relativo orden aproveché las ultimas horas de la tarde caminando por los grandes corredores admirando las bellas pinturas y esculturas que adornaban la inmensa construcción internándome cada vez mas por laberintico llegué al patio trasero de los aposentos de la diosa mis entrenados ojos de escultora y restauradora se posaron en uno de los imponentes monumentos. Se trataba de la estatua de Athena que se había dañado bastante y requería una muy buena reparacion, asi que me acerque para examinar los detalles de las grietas cambios de color en el delicado mármol del la estatua.

-Me da gusto que no te haya pasado nada malo

-Nina- ¿Quien dijo eso?

Giraba mi cabaza en todas direcciones para localizar al dueño de esa guresa y varonil voz que me hablaba desde las sombras como si fuese un fantasma.

-Nina- Le agradezco su gentileza, solo fue un leve maero, nada de importancia...

-No me refiero a lo de esta mañana, yo hablo de lo que sucedió tiempo atrás en la casa de virgo...

-Nina- ¿quien es usted?

Mientras caminaba cautelosamente en busca de aquel hombre que me hablaba desde las sombras, el sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte cubriendo el gran patio de una tenue penumbra iluminada con la discreta y azulada luz de la luna y las estrellas. Y ahí recargado en una de esas grandes columnas estaba dándome la espalda un hombre alto y de contextura muscular, su piel bronceada contrastaba con el dorado de su armadura. Caminé temerosamente para poder verlo mejor. Se trataba del nuevo santo de Leo, era un chico bastante joven, tal vez de mi edad, muy apuesto, con facciones recias y muy masculinas, sus fieros ojos brillaban como si se tratase de los de un ave de caza, con el cabello corto y destacaba una cicatriz en una de sus cejas.

-Ikki- Durante mi batalla con Shaka pude sentir algo muy extraño, como otro cosmos, uno no amenazante, algo totalmente fuera de lo común, como si algo o alguien entrara en mi mente... ese alguien eras tu, mujer...

-Nina- Durante su batalla con Mi Señor, logre crear una conexión espiritual con él... Shaka fue quien la creo conmigo...

-Ikki- Y fue asi que despertaste tu cosmos... vaya, que interesante... Shaka aun muerto no deja de causarme admiración y sigue sorprendiéndome...

-Nina- Entonces es usted... el caballero de Fénix...

El santo de Leo me mirò por primera vez sonriendo de lado, para luego enderezarse y tenderme la mano como para concluir nuestra presentación.

-Ikki- Es un gran honor conocerte Nina...

-Nina- El honor es todo mio, señor...

De repente Laxmi salio de entre las columnas con una capa... lleve mi mirada hacia mi madre quien siempre estaba preocupada por mi bienestar hasta en cosas tan pequeñas como el que no pasara frio en un insignificante paseo por los patios.

-Laxmi- Hija mia, deberías cubrirte, tu salud es delicada, y hace algo de frio... ¿Qué es lo que hacias aquí tu sola?

-Nina- Madre, no estaba sola... estaba con...

En ese instante note que el caballero de Leo se había desvanecido entre la obscuridad de la noche. Se trataba de un hombre muy misterioso y solitario, poseedor de un gran poder, pude sentirlo aquella vez y en esta ocasión lo pude comprobar al estrechar su mano, pero detrás de toda esa rudeza y hostilidad podía sentir una gran nostalgia y un buen corazón...

La mañana siguiente acompañé a Laxmi a las cocinas del palcio para ayudarle a preparar el desayuno, a pesar de ser invitadas Laxmi no podía mantenerse quieta sin hacer nada, poniéndose a las ordenes de Yuki e invadiendo la cocina para inundarla de los delciosos aromas que emanaban los platillos que preparaba. Yo aunque no tenia semejante talento en la cocina,disfrutaba mucho colaborar en todo lo que Laxmi me pidiese a pasar de que siempre se negaba a que yo lo hiciera.

Mientras preparábamos el desayuno notamos la presencia de dos intrusos en la cocina, se trataba de dos chicos muy jóvenes, uno de ellos ya conocido por mi, pues era Kiki, el antiguo aprendiz de Mu de Aries quien entro alegremente acompañado de un muchacho castaño de grandes ojos marròn que jugueteaba risueño con el mas pequeño.

-Kikki- ¡Nina! ¡eres tu! ¡que gusto me da verte!

El niño se lanzo hacia mi dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

-Nina- ¡Kiki! ¡que gusto me da verte! ¡si, he vuelto a terminar los murales y trabajar en las esculturas!

El niño me sonreía levemente sonrojado mientras se separaba levemente de mi abrazo, había crecido, estaba mas alto, pero su carita de niño travieso no había cambiado en nada, debía ser muy difícil para èl ahora que no estaba su maestro, el caballero de Aries.

-Kikki- Nina, te presento a Seiya, el caballero de Sagitario...

Laxmi y yo hicimos una solemne reverencia ante el sucesor de Aioros.

-Nina- Es un gran honor conocerlo, señor. Yo soy Nina, pintora y escultora al servicio de Athena, y esta es Laxmi, mi madre.

El joven sagitario se onrojo levemente mientras sonreía alegremente con una mano detrás de la nuca.

-Seiya- ¡Por favor no tienen que ser tan formales!... llámenme solamente Seiya...

-Laxmi- Eres muy amable Seiya... Seiya, Kikki ¿quieren desayunar algo?

En ese instante el estòmago del caballero de oro gruño como una fiera haciendo que su joven rostro se tornara rojo como un tomate.

-Kikki- En realidad Seiya vino atraído por el aroma de la comida que preparan...

-Seiya- ¡Tu también hiciste lo mismo!, ¡te encontré olisqueando en la puerta de la cocina!...

-¡Los dos son iguales!, ¡Seiya te comportas como un chiquillo!...

\- ¡No tienen remedio los dos!

La voz serena y profunda de otro hombre resonó en el lugar,se trataba de otro joven muchacho alto y delgado con una larga cabellera negra, quien vestía ropas chinas acompañado de un muchacho rubio de ojos celestes con gesto serio, entraron tranquilamente acercándose al castaño y después el chino puso su mano sobre el hombro del niño lemuriano.

-Seiya- Es que en realidad no logro acostumbrarme a esto de vivir en el templo y tener sirvientes y todas esas cosas. Prefiero venir a este lugar y desayunar junto a Saori ...

Sonreía el de sagitario tratando de excusar su conducta.

-Shiryu- Kikki, te he dicho ya que me avises cada vez que decidas salir del templo... debes aprender a ser mas considerado...

-Hyoga- Kikki, no deberías hacer tanto caso a Seiya, no es muy buen ejemplo para ti..

Todos reímos ante el comentario del rubio excepto Sagitario quien ofendido respingó ante el comentario de sus amigos.

-Hyoga- ¿A que te refieres con mala influencia, Hyoga?

-Shiryu- Kikki es mas desobediente cuando esta cerca de ti...

-Seiya- ¡Eso no es verdad! Kikki es igual de desobediente siempre... además ¿Dónde están sus modales? olvidan que estamos ante unas damas.

-Kikki- ¡Oh es verdad!Nina, el es Shiryu, el caballero dorado de Libra... ahora vivo con èl en la séptima casa desde que murió mi maestro...Y el es Hyoga, Caballero dorado de Acuario.

De igual forma que con Sagitario mi madre y yo hicimos una reverencia ante el santo de la balanza y el de la vasija preciosa, el primero nos respondio con otra reverencia muy al estilo oriental juntando con la mano derecha empuñada contra la izquierda totalmente extendida al tiempo que se inclinaba educadamente, este chico a pesar de ser muy joven parecía desproporcionadamente maduro y sabio, un alma vieja en un cuerpo muy joven. El ruso por su parte nos sonrio extendiendo su mano derecha para que lo saludáramos.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina con gran sencillez y confianza, charlando y bromeando alegremente dándole un tono hogareño y cordial al desayuno, pronto se nos unio Saori en compañía de Tatsumi, y juntos a petecion de la diosa y los santos dorados tomamos los alimentos en la intimidad de la cocina. El ambiente era tan alegre y acogedor que parecía ser una gran familia, borrando con sus joviales presencias la tristeza y el luto que reinaban en el santuario desde la batalla con el Rey Hades.

La sobremesa se volvió prolongada y agradable escuchando las anécdotas de los muchachos de cuando eran niños y algunas otras de los escasos tiempos de paz previos a las terribles batallas, reíamos con las ocurrencias del de Sagitario y del futuro santo de Aries quienes parecían ser un par de niños pequeños.

-Seiya- Ahora que recuerdo... ¿alguien a visto a Shun?... desde que llegamos al santuario se le ve cada vez menos.

-Shiryu- Debe de estar con Ikki...

-Hyoga- Desde que llegamos Ikki se lleva a Shun por largos ratos al coliseo para entrenar... es muy estricto con èl, no le da un descanso, y el pobre de Shun hace todo lo que su hermano le pide con tal de pasar el mayor tiempo con èl...

-Seiya- Pobre Shun...

-Shiryu- Considero que deberíamos seguir su ejemplo y ponernos a entrenar también... Seiya creo que deberías llamar a Marin para que continue entrenàndote

-Seiya- ¡Shiryu que miedo!,¡Ni se te ocurra llamarla!

-Hyoga- ¿Acaso le temes a tu maestra?

-Seiya- ¡Por supuesto que si! ya me imagino las torturas chinas que se inventaria como entrenamiento ahora que he subido de rango...

Dijo el castaño con tono de miedo al Santo de libra mientras todos reían alegremente. Me parecía imposible que estos chicos que eran casi unos niños fueran los mismos caballeros de bronce que irrumpieron en las doce casas y vencieran a los santos de oro, aquellos que derrotaron a los generales marinos e incuso se habían medido con los dioses cono Thanatos, Himnos y el mismísimo Hades.

Con un poco mas de motivación decidi poner manos a la obra e el trabajo de muralismo, en el estudio de pintura todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, la bodega de pinturas estaba ordenada y limpia, asi que preparé los maneriales correspondientes para el segmento del mural que pintaría ese día y una vez lista me dirigi hacia el gran mural.

Al llegar la esbelta figura de un muchacho en traje de entrenamiento se paseaba pensativo observando a detalle la colosal obra de arte. Conforme me iba acercando pude admirar sus esplendidas facciones iluminadas por los rayos solares que se colaban por el gran ventanal, era muy joven, mas joven que yo y en verdad muy apuesto, tanto que me recordaba al difunto caballero de piscis, Afrodita, pero a deferencia de el de Piscis la belleza de este chico no era agresiva e intimidante, era mas bien poseedor de una belleza tierna y angelical.

-Nina- Buenos días, disculpe la interrupcion

Saludé mientras extendia la mesa de materiales.

-Buenos días.. no, no... discúlpeme, seguramente soy yo quien interrumpe...

-Nina- ¡Para nada!, me alegra que le gusten los murales.

-Son espectaculares, desde que llegué al santuario simplemente no puedo dejar de mirar los murales y las pinturas, me conmueve lo expresivas y reales que son...

-Nina- Me alegra mucho, Soy Nina, pupila del maestro David di Salvatore...

Extendi mi mano derecha para saludar a mi interlocutor, quien me regalò la mas encantadora de las sonrisas al tiempo que hinco una rodilla y me besò la mano con galantería y caballerosidad.

-Shun- Es un honor, Lady Nina...debo confesar que yo ya te conocía... Soy Shun...

Al escuchar estas ultimas palabras retire rápidamente mi mano de entre las suyas. Era èl... el nuevo caballero dorado de Virgo. Sabia que lo que acababa de hacer era una groceria, pero hasta el dia de hoy no se a ciencia cierta el por que actue asi, y mayor fue mi sorpresa la reacción del santo de Virgo.

Sonriendo con ternura se puso en pie nuevamente, mirò con sus hermosos ojos verdeazulados los imponentes murales que desplegaban sus espectaculares colores.

-Shun- Debo decir que soy un gran admirador de tu trabajo...

-Nina- ¡Me halaga, caballero!... pero en realidad yo solamente estoy concluyendo la obra, el autor de esta maravilla es mi maestro, que en paz descanse.

-Shun- Eso lo se, pero no solamente hablo de los murales y las esculturas del palacio. Me refiero a la casa de Virgo...

Di un pequeño paso hacia atrás un poco contrariada, en realidad mis emociones eran una maraña de contradicciones imposibles de descifrar.

-Shun- He sido muy afortunado de llegar al templo de la virgen donde estoy rodeado de extraordinaria belleza que ni el palacio del patriarca posee: el trono de flor de loto, la sutileza de los hermosos frescos en el gran salón, la sala gemela, todo tiene un misticismo y hermosura mas allá de este mundo. Y he descubierto la razón de ello...he descubierto que cada trazo,cada cincelada, cada flor dentro de los muro del templo de virgo cuentan una historia... tu histora...

Mi corazón latia violentamente, y mi mente no lograba reaccionar ante las palabras del joven santo, quien ahora dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia mi y continuo:

-Shun- Debo confesarte algo... tanta ha sido mi fascinación que no pude evitar mirar las pinturas y bocetos que tenias en la biblioteca y en la que fue tu habitación... espero algún dia perdones mi atrevimiento.

-Nina- No hay nada que perdonar, usted es el amo del templo de virgo, todo lo que està dentro de èl le pertenece.

El joven de cabello verde continuaba con expresión gentil en su bello rostro, y luego al tratar de pronunciar una nueva frase el resonar de unos pasos en el salón llamaron nuestra atención seguido de un enérgico llamado.

-Ikki- ¡Shun!

-Shun- Hermano...

Regresé la mirada a la mesa de materiales y me dediqué a colocarme la bata de pintor para escapar de la tensión del momento.

-Shun- Discúlpeme, debo ir con mi hermano... quisiera volver a hablar pronto contigo, Lady Nina...

Me besò la mano como despedida y se encaminò a la puerta junto a su hermano mayor.


	21. EL CAMINO AL TEMPLO DE VIRGO

Durante los días siguientes me enclaustre en el estudio de pintura y en los grandes murales, consumiendo la mayor parte de las horas del dia en mi trabajo, siempre evitando la presencia del santo de virgo, su sola presencia me hacia sentir triste, enojada, y sumamente incomoda a pesar de su gran gentileza y la gallardia de su trato. No soportaba tenerlo cerca de mi, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Saori, Laxmi y para el mismo Shun.

A pesar de mi conducta el caballero de Virgo era sumamente comprensivo y educado, pero sobre todo muy persistente. Siempre parecía querer iniciar una conversación conmigo a pesar de lo cortante de mi conducta.

Una tarde en el estudio de pintura, daba los toques finales a uno de los retratos de Athena, a pesar de sentir mi corazón mas tranquilo mi humor era bastante uraño prefiriendo encerrarme a pintar en soledad en lugar de convivir con Saori y compañía que le inyectaban frescura y alegría a la existencia de cualquiera cerca de ellos.

-Disculpa que te moleste... pero en realidad tenia que hablarte...

Girè mi rostro hacia donde provenia esa voz serena y gentil que me hizo saltar por la sorpresa.

-Shun- Perdoname... de verdad no ha sido mi intensión asustarte...

Me miraba con genuina preocupación, al tiempo que caminaba elegantemente entre los bloques de mármol y los caballetes con pinturas en proceso. Al parecer acababa de regresar de alguna reunión importante con Athena, pues llevaba puesta su armadura dorada a excepción del casco. Siempre que veía a ese caballero la herida de mi alma parecía abrirse un poco mas, pero en esa ocasión que lo vi vistiendo la armadura de Virgo el dolor parecía inmensamente mayor aun...

-Nina- No... no me asusta caballero...

-Shun- Por favor, no me llames asi, solo llamame Shun...

Gire mi rostro hacia el lienzo donde trabajaba para seguir detallando el cuadro de Athena frente a su gran escultura.

-Shun- Comprendo el gran pesar que debe causarte mi presencia... no es mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, pero en verdad necesito hablarte...

Deje de pintar el cuadro y giré mi cuerpo para quedar de frente al gentil santo de Virgo y darle mi total atención. El sonrióò satisfecho de lograr su cometido mirando tímidamente hacia el piso y luego levantar su rostro hacia mi nuevamente y tras soltar un leve suspiro para poner en orden sus pensamientos y tomar valor de lo que acontinuacion diría:

-Shun- Tal vez lo sepas ya... pero las armaduras tienen vida y voluntad propias... es algo raro y difícil de describir, pero también guardan conocimientos y recuerdos de su anterior portador.

Evidentemente escuchar que este muchacho podía tener acceso a los recuerdos de Shaka me hacia sentir sumamente incomoda, sentí como mi rostro se ponía caliente y rojo, aparté mi mirada con aire ofendido ante aquel atrevimiento suyo. Shun aclaró su garganta y también apartó el rostro y continuó.

-Shun- Esto lo he descubierto hace algunos días, ahora comprendo el porque me siento tan atraído a tus pinturas, a tus dibujos, porque el templo de virgo me habla de ti dentro de sus muros. Nina desde aquel dia en que te conoci no he podido sacarte de mi mente... y es por que puedo sentir en carne propia el gran amor de Shaka hacia por ti... incluso mas alla de la vida que conocemos puedo sentir su gran devoción a ti, Nina...

Mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al escuchar estas frases, no podía comprender ¡que es lo que deseaba este hombre al decirme todo esto? ¡por que se empeñaba en torturarme con su presencia y ahora con con sus palabras?. Era cruel y surrealista escuchar tales cosas de un hombre vistiendo la misma armadura que mi Señor... mi amado Shaka.

-Nina- ¿Que es lo que pretende?

El joven caballero de oro tomó con fervor mis manos arrodillándose frente a mí mientras me miraba suplicante, como si la vida misma dependiera de la respuesta que le pudiese dar.

-Shun- Nina... mi corazón, mi cosmos no ha tenido paz desde aquel dia... ven conmigo al templo de virgo, debo mostrarte algo... se que soy un completo desconocido para ti, un usurpador... pero te ruego confies en mi...

Mi pulso se acelero salvajemente sin siquiera saber la razón, algo dentro de mi me empujaba a creer en sus palabras, sin embargo la razón me hacia desconfiar en un extraño que al parecer los sabia todo de mi vida .

Algo me hizo olvidar la lógica y la desconfianza, como una fuerza invisible me hizo aceptar acompañarle, asinti con un movimiento de cabeza y el me respondió con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que me ayudaba a ponerme en pie tomándome de la mano.

Al levantar la vista el caballero de ojos azulverde me extendia los brazos en señal de que me acercara para llevarme en brazos a la sexta casa. Llena de duda me acerque y con increíble delicadeza me levantò en brazos.

-Shun- ¿Estas comoda?

-Nina- Si... estoy bien...

El caballero de virgo me sonrio dulcemente y sin darme cuenta me fui acurrucando en su pecho amoldándome a los ornamentos de su armadura.

-Shun- Sujetate bien...

Y emprendimos el camino escaleras abajo. Era para mi totalmente fuera de la realidad recorrer el mismo camino en brazos de otro santo de Virgo pero ahora con el cielo coloreado de rosa por el ocaso y las timidas estrellas salpicando el cielo del atardecer. Mientras nos acercábamos a nuestro destino pude mirar muy de cerca el rostro de Shun, su blanca tes brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol, sus enormes ojos destellaban con los rosados rayos solares,su aroma era fresco y dulzón como hierba recién cortada de un jardín rebosante de rocio.

-Shun- Hemos llegado.

Me coloco gentimmente en la entrada de su templo y galantemente me condujo al salón tomando mi mano. Alfia ahora era quien ocupaba el puesto de Laxmi, y fue quien nos recibió abriendo los ojos como platos al verme llegar escoltada por el nuevo caballero de virgo. "Ya puedo imaginar los nuevos chismes que se van a inventar con esto" pensé.

-Alfia- Bienvenido amo...

-Shun- Buenas noches Alfia, bien... creo que ya conoces a Nina, es mi invitada esta noche.

-Alfia- ¿Se le ofrece algo de cenar?

-Nina- No, muchas gracias...

-Shun- Gracias Alfia... dejanos solos por favor.

Y la mujer se retiro arqueando las cejas seguramente pensando lo peor de mi persona.

-Nina- ¿Y bien caballero? ¿que es lo que deseas mostrarme?

-Shun- Por favor sígueme...

Conocia el templo de virgo a la perfeccion ya que viví dentro de sus muros por tres años, sabia muy bien hacia donde conducia cada uno de los pasillos, así que me detuve en seco a notar que nos dirigíamos a la habitación principal.

-Shun- ¿Que sucede?

Permanecí en silencio ante su contrariada expresión, mientras se acercaba a mí tomando nuevamente mi mano entre las suyas.

-Shun- Por favor...no te asustes... jamas te haría daño, te ruego que confies en mi.

Sin soltarme me condujo hasta su alcoba y una vez dentro cerro la puerta tras de corazón latía violentamente y mis manos temblaban de miedo y preocupación, "¿como es que llegue hasta aquí?" "¿en que carajos estaba pensando?" entre otras autoreprimentas que revoloteaban en mi mente.

Shun me señaló la caja de una armadura, era de bronce y bastante dañada, se acercó a la caja y jalando la cadena revelo el contenido, el ropaje estaba aun mas dañado que el contenedor.

-Shun- La amadura de Andrómeda...era la armadura que solía llevar antes de ser promovido a santo de oro.

No lo olvidaba, Shun era uno de los cinco santos de bronce que libraron la batalla en las doce casas, contra poseidon y contra Hades... Shun de Andrómeda...

-Shun- Después de la batalla de las doce casas la armadura de andromeda resulto severamente dañada. Las armaduras al ser seres vivos para ser sanadas necesitan sangre humana, sangre de un caballero ...

Se arrodilló junto a su antigua armadura tocando con las yemas de los dedos una de las hombreras totalmente rota.

-Shun- En aquella ocasión Mu de Aries fue quien restauró nuestras armaduras de bronce y fue Shaka quien dio la mitad de su sangre para traer de nuevo a la vida esta armadura.

Yo miraba alternadamente al santo y al ropaje de las cadenas... me acerque cuidadosamente y también toque sutilmente la armadura sagrada de Andrómeda.

-Shun- después de ese día la armadura volvió a la vida mas brillante y poderosa que nunca... y también a través de la sangre de Shaka se creo un lazo entre él y yo...

-Nina- Un lazo...

-Shun- Después de la batalla contra Hades Seiya quien en ese tiempo portaba la armadura de pegaso fue herido con la espada de Hades. Para sanarlo Athena tuvo que viajar al pasado, al tiempo de la utima guerra santa, y quien la acompañó en su camino fui yo...

Los santos de virgo, siempre fieles protectores de la diosa, mas allá de este mundo y también atraves del tiempo. Aunque me doliera admitirlo Shun era un digno sucesor de Shaka.

-Shun- Sin embargo Chronos no fue tan benevolente con nosotros, envió a Athena indefensa en forma de bebè para que no pudiera intervenir en los sucesos de la pasada guerra santa y no conforme con eso la envio lejos de mi. Así que para poder reunirme con ella tuve que atravesar nuevamente los doce templos en comñaia de Tenma el caballero de pegaso de la era pasada y posteriormente de mis compañeros que se nos unieron a la misión.

Continuo acariciando su vieja armadura con las puntas de sus finos y blancos dedos, posando de vez en cuando su cristalina mirada en mi.

-Shun- Cuando Tenma y yo llegamos a este templo fuimos atrapados por las cuatro puertas de Buda... Shijima de Virgo nos impidió el paso en forma de un pensamiento residual, ya que se encontraba en el laberinto de los dioses protegiendo a Athena... y fue ahí que sucedió un milagro.

Tomò una parte de la armadura de andromeda y se puso de pie.

-Shun- Cuando el peligro era mayor la armadura de Andrómeda comenzó a latir como un corazón vivo, el cosmos de Shaka comenzó a emanar de las grietas de mi armadura hasta que se materializó como un pensamiento residual y se enfrento a su antecesor... salvándonos a mi y a Tenma de una muerte segura...

Se acercó a mi depsitando la pieza de metal en mis manos.

-Shun- Fue entonces cuando Shaka me reconoció como el siguiente santo de Virgo, en una ocasión única en la que tres generaciones estuvimos presentes en el mismo lugar...

Mis lagrimas corrian de emoción, Shaka... aun después de la muerte tan fiel y honorable, hacìa vibrar mi corazón de orgullo y amor hacia él, ¡nadie como mi señor!... Shaka de Virgo.

-Shun- Desde que te vi por primera vez en la reunión con Saori esta armadura ha latido, se ha apoderado de mi voluntad y mis pensamientos... sus recuerdos y sensaciones se han metido en mis venas y no me han dado paz... puedo sentir todo ese amor, toda esa pasión de Shaka hacia ti...

Poco a poco el cosmos del santo dorado se fue encendiendo cada vez mas y mas, iluminando plácidamente la estancia e invadiendo mi cuerpo... era calido, amable, majestuoso e infinito como el de Shaka... pero a diferencia del de mi señor el cosmos de Shun no era intimidante como el de Shaka en la batalla de las doce casas, su cosmos era totalmente pacifico, amable y luminoso... lo describiría como el cosmos de un Virgo diferente...

-Nina- Caballero...

La armadura de Andrómeda comenzó a iluminarse alternando con un ritmo regular como los latidos de un corazón acelerando su ritmo cada vez mas y mas mientras el cosmos de Shun se expandia hacia el infinito.

-Shun- Tal vez... podamos lograr traer un pensamiento residual de Shaka pues la armadura de Andrómeda aun tiene su sangre... Nina... tal vez esto es lo que me ha pedido Shaka a través del manto de virgo...

Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada, mis latidos se aceleraron al máximo, si tan solo supiera que hacer para lograr lo que Shun pretendía... si tan solo tuviera un minimo de dominio de mi cosmos para poder ayudarle...

El cosmos del antiguo santo de Andrómeda ardió como una gran esxplosiòn estelar, sin embargo para decepcion de ambos no logramos hacer regresar a mi señor. Sin poder evitarlo nuevamente mis lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro resultado de la tristeza y frustración.

-Shun- Disculpame Nina... por un momento... por un momento crei que funcionaria... he sido un tonto, solo he conseguido hacerte llorar...

Dijo arrodillándose a mi lado tratando de consolarme. Yo solamente coloque mi mano derecha sobre su hombro y levantè la vista para encararlo.

-Shun- No hay nada que lamentar, caballero tu intención ha sido noble, se muy bien que querías ayudarnos... eres un gran caballero, Shun muchas gracias.

Shun intentó ayudarme a ponerme en pie, pero yo me negué a abandonar ese lugar, deseaba estar unos minutos mas ante la vieja y destruida armadura de Andrómeda, aquella que contenía la sangre y parte del espíritu de mi amado Shaka. Shun suspiro con melancolía y comprensivo se alejo de mí rumbo a la salida de la alcoba para darme un tiempo a solas ante los restos de su antigua armadura, y justo cuando se alejó unos metros mis lagrimas cayeron sobre aquellos trozos de metal. Puedo jurar que sentí como armadura se estremecía mientras comenzó a destellar reflejos dorados entre mis manos.

El santo de oro abrió grandes los ojos mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa...

-Shun- Lo hemos logrado, Nina... lo hemos logrado...


	22. CERRANDO CICLOS E INICIANDO NUEVOS

Los rayos dorados se fueron esparciendo por toda la habitación y poco a poco me separe de la armadura de Andrómeda para apreciar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando la luz se disipó talle mis cojos con el dorso de mi mano pues aun las lagrimas me dificultaban bastante ver, frente a mi una silueta familiar se erguía elegante y orgullosa reflejando la luz en las metálicas aristas del la pechera de su armadura.

Una tibia mano se poso en mi hombro derecho me presiono suavemente como gesto de sorpresa y admiración y junto a mi la dulce voz del joven Shun me hizo erizar cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo.

-Shun- Shaka...

Me ayudo a ponerme en pie y se inclino respetuosamente ante su antecesor.

-Shaka- El sexto templo al fin tiene un nuevo y digno protector... el hombre mas puro del planeta, aquel que fue uno con el dios del Inframundo... Solo un digno sucesor podría comprender los deseos de mi alma.

No podía dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos... Shaka se encontraba ahí... de pie altivo elegante y apuesto, vistiendo su armadura con los ojos cerrados y su expresión serena, su rubio cabello ondeaba como una bandera detrás suyo, su capa blanca brillaba con luz propia y su aroma a incienso inundò rápidamente mi olfato.

-Shun- Shaka... pude sentir tus deseos atreves de la armadura. Yo... yo no soy digno... aun me falta mucho para estar a la mitad de camino de lo que eres tu...

-Shaka- Tan humilde como siempre...

El rubio sonrió complacido ante su sucesor y después extendió su mano derecha hacia mi, indicándome que me acercara a él. Yo obedecí inmediatamente lanzándome a sus brazos con un remolino de emociones que se difuminaban unas con otras, alegría, emoción, amor, orgullo, sorpresa y sobre todo miedo... no es que le temiera a los fantasmas o algo así, el temor que tenia era no saber cuanto tiempo duraría la presencia de mi adorado Shaka en este mundo. O por tratarse de un pensamiento residual no era en sí era el... o era solo una parte de èl... en realidad era demasiado raro y confuso.

Una vez entre sus brazos levante las manos para alcanzar su rostro, las sensaciones que me brindaba su piel y los montes y valles de las formas de su cara eran tan vividas y reales que hacían que mis ojos lloraran nuevamente pero de felicidad, tanta que nuevamente mis rodillas quedaron sin fuerza y el piso parecía moverse bajo mis pies haciéndome perder el equilibrio entre los fuertes brazos de mi amado Señor quien con movimientos gentiles y expertos me pegó aun mas a su pecho evitando que perdiera el plano de sustentación.

Toda esa oleada de pensamientos y sensaciones me habían dejado totalmente sin palabras, solo deseaba aferrarme fuertemente a él para que el tiempo no lograra arrancarlo de mis brazos nuevamente.

Shaka giro su rostro en dirección mía y lentamente abrió sus azules orbes que posó en mi rostro mientras me sostenía fuertemente en su regazo, acarició con delicadeza mi mejilla y nuevamente dirigió su mirada al joven santo de virgo de la época actual.

-Shaka- Durante mi vida siempre creí que la iluminación vendría con el conocimiento del universo aun sin entender todas sus verdades, creí que la justicia estaría del lado de la fuerza. Rechacé las emociones y vulnerabilidades humanas que me alejaban de conseguir la plenitud espiritual... que equivocado estuve...

Pasó su mano libre detrás de mis rodillas para cargarme completamente entre sus brazos y tomo asiento flotando a media habitación conmigo en su regazo.

-Shaka- Subestimé y desprecié a hombres como tú... que irónico es el camino a la trascendencia que ahora... gracias a ti, a tu honor y piedad tengo en mis brazos el amor que jure nunca tener pues me impediría llegar al punto divino que desde que tengo memoria busquè a base de entrenamiento y meditación... y mas irónico es que este amor es la chispa que encendió en mi el octavo sentido, el Arayashiki...

Me tratè de incorporar entre sus brazos pero Shaka me impedía siquiera moverme por lo apretado de su abrazo, mi conmovido corazón y mi silencioso llanto me impedían siquiera poder pronunciar una silaba... mis oídos no daban crédito a las palabras de mi señor... su amor... nuestro amor había logrado llegar a un punto tan elevado y divino que mis limitadas capacidades no alanzaban a comprender, pero mi corazón sentía con ardor y eso... eso era mas que suficiente, después de todo a veces el amor se trata mas de sentir que de entender.

-Shaka- En ti... caballero dorado de Virgo aun puedo sentir esa chispa divina en un espejo de humanidad... eso te hace digno portador: un loto de un color distinto en la sala gemela... lamento no poder mostrarte el camino de la iluminación como un verdadero mentor, pero se que en tu bondad se haya una gran sabiduría, la esencia misma de todos los portadores de la armadura de la virgen y descubrirás por ti mismo los misterios del universo desplegando tu cosmos.

Shun se arrodillo con la cabeza gacha y un puño a nivel del corazón ante su nuevo modelo a seguir, un maestro que aunque no estaría presente en cuerpo lo estaría en alma y corazón.

-Shun- Me honras, maestro...

Shaka sonrió complacido con su sucesor. Se muy bien que hubiera sido un gran maestro para el joven ex caballero de Andrómeda, y a su vez Shaka hubiese aprendido mucho del joven caballero que ahora vestía su ropaje sagrado.

-Shaka- No cabe duda que tu destino esta marcado de grandeza y de curiosos acontecimientos, joven Shun... al elevar al infinito tu cosmos has logrado que una vez mas tres generaciones de Virgo se reúnan en un mismo sitio.

Sentí una especie de presión en el pecho y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de arriba a abajo. Shaka regresó su vista hacia mi y me beso en los labios con increíble devoción y ternura mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi cabello.

-Shaka- Amor mío... la muerte no es mas que una transformación... siempre estaré junto a ti ... en el soplar del viento, en los colores de las flores, en el calor del sol, y en la ventana de tu alma hay un lazo irrompible que nos unirá eternamente... sin importar cuantas vidas vivas y mi alma este en aquella roca inevitablemente volveremos a estar juntos.

Besó mi frente mientras se iba desvaneciendo entre el aire y el aroma de incienso que emanaba.

-Shaka- Caballero... te encomiendo todo lo que tengo y todo lo que amo.

Y desapareció dejándome caer lentamente, Shun en un ágil movimiento me atrapo en el aire evitando que mi cuerpo tocara el piso. Ambos quedamos en silencio uno junto al otro mientras nuestros ojos se miraban fijamente, puedo jurar que su pulso se sincronizo al mío al igual que nuestras respiraciones. Después de ese extraño instante me puse en pie y limpie mis lagrmas con el antebrazo y dándole la espalda al joven peliverde le pedí que me llevase de regreso al palacio.

Los días pasaron lentos y extraños tanto que parecían tener mas horas de lo normal, yo me dedique a los grandes murales y las esculturas del palacio, hundiendo mi vida en una extraña rutina en la que escapaba de todo pensamiento y emoción. El extraño y triste ultimo encuentro con mi señor había dejado mi alma confundida sin saber que hacer ni que rumbo tomar, por lo que hundirme en mi trabajo era la perfecta escapatoria de la realidad... Shaka no volvería, al menos no en esta vida como hubiese soñado que se diera un milagro.

Las semanas transcurrían monótonas, el apuesto santo de virgo constantemente me vigilaba a la distancia mientras hacia mi trabajo sin atreverse a hablarme o acercarse a mi, y a pesar de hacerlo discretamente yo podía sentir a la perfección su cercanía y aunque no me molestaba o intimidaba sentirme vigilada por Shun, no me gustaba que se sintiera obligado a tenerme en su vida solo por mandato de su antecesor.

También, Athena me pidió realizar retratos de sus nuevos santos de oro para colocarlos en uno de los grandes salones donde se exhibían pinturas de las generaciones anteriores de los dorados, ahí donde coloquè junto a Athena el bello retrato de Aioros de Sagitario que fue retirado injustamente por el falso patriarca años atrás. Las sesiones de pintura generalmente me levantaban el animo pues compartir el tiempo con los jóvenes caballeros siempre era refrescante y alentador, sin pensar que inevitablemente llegaría el día en el que debería hacer una pintura del santo de virgo.

-Saori- ¡Seiya quédate quieto por favor!

Reprendía la diosa al joven Sagitario que posaba en su armadura empuñando su arco y flecha igual que la pintura de Aioros.

-Seiya- Saori... ya estoy muy cansado... es muy aburrido estar así en una sola posición por tanto tiempo.

-Nina- Seiya, puedes descansar por hoy... no te preocupes los trazos principales ya los tengo, además yo conozco a la perfección cada ornamento y forma de todas las armaduras de oro, no es necesario que estés posando todo el día.

-Seiya- ¡Lo ves Saori! ¡ya déjame ir a otro lado!

-Saori- ¡Por supuesto que no! Nina necesita captar bien los reflejos que se forman en la parte alta de la pechera, es mi parte favorita de la armadura... ella es muy amable pero veo que no ha tocado esa área del retrato ¡porque tu no dejas de moverte!

Le dijo con tono autoritario mientras el castaño la miraba con autentico terror. Para mi era algo obvio... la manera en que peleaban era cómica y muy tierna a mis ojos... ambos se amaban tierna e inocentemente lo podía ver en las miradas que intercambiaban a cada momento. No podía evitar sentir tristeza y nostalgia ante el bonito romance que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos.

-Shiryu- ¡Vaya pero que hermosa esta quedando la pintura!

-Kikki- ¡Es Seiya! esta igualito! pero algo no esta bien... Nina, creo que has pintado demasiado apuesto a Seiya...

-Hyoga- Tienes razón, Nina, le has hecho un gran favor, a decir verdad su nariz es mas grande...

\- Kikki- Y tampoco es tan alto

-Nina- ¿De verdad lo creen?

Miraba con verdadero interés los detalles señalados por los recientes críticos de arte, mientras media con mi cuadricula las proporciones alternando una vista al modelo y al lienzo pues estaba segura de haberlo retratado siendo fiel a la realidad...

-Seiya- El retrato esta perfecto, es que ustedes están celosos pues jamás se podrán ver tan heroicos y apuestos como yo... a menos que Nina si les haga el favor...

Dijo el de Sagitario sacando el pecho con aire triunfal mientras sus compañeros reian burlones. En medio de la algarabía no había notado la presencia del santo de Leo que había llegado acompañado de su hermano menor.

-Saori- En realidad me hubiera gustado mucho que hicieras un retrato de cada uno de los santos de oro antes de que te vayas, Nina...

Al oir esto, Shun me miro contrariado sin retirar de mi sus cristalinas orbes. Era verdad... días previos le comente a Athena mi deseo de abandonar el santuario al concluir el gran mural, y no sabia a ciencia cierta si volveria al santuario algún dia.

-Kikki- ¿Es verdad eso, Nina?¿Te iras?

-Nina- Pronto terminare mi trabajo aquí, deseo ir a montar una exposición en Paris y también quisiera ir a estudiar historia del arte a Roma.

-Saori- Aunque me da tristeza no tenerte mas en el santuario, comprendo que es lo mejor para ti...

-Nina- Pero prometo volver de visita... ¡Así podre pintar los retratos de todos los santos de oro!

Les dije mientras sonreía apretando el manojo de pinceles entre mis manos, al mismo tiempo que el santo de Virgo continuaba en silencio pensativo. Momentos después, cuando todos abandonaron el estudio de pintura, continúe el retrato de Seiya con esmero, debía terminarlo lo antes posible para poder redireccionar mis energías al gran mural, pues ya tenia el boleto de avión y ya estaba aceptada en una prestigiosa escuela de arte en Roma y el ciclo escolar comenzaría en escasas dos semanas. Cuando por fin decidí que ya era hora de retirarme a mi cuarto a descansar, camine hacia el un cuenco de agua donde solía lavar mis pinceles percatándome de una silenciosa presencia que ya era muy familiar en mi día a día.

-Nina- Shun... ¿eres tu?... ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para estar espiando a las personas?

Mirè el reloj de muñeca que llevaba en la mano izquierda y este marcaba casi la media noche. El santo de Virgo que vestía unos sencillos jeans y una playera azul marino salió de entre los bloques de mármol con una expresión triste.

-Nina- En verdad agradezco todo lo amable que has sido conmigo todo este tiempo. Y entiendo que ha sido una encomienda de tu antecesor... pero no quiero que te sientas obligado conmigo... estaré muy bien, estudiar historia del arte siempre fue mi sueño.

El peliverde se acerco mas a mi y con su mano derecha tomo mi mentón para que lo mirara a la cara.

-Shun- No es eso Nina, en verdad me duele que te vayas...

-Nina- Estaré bien... no debes preocuparte por mi, Laxmi ira conmigo y sabes que nadie podría cuidar de mi mejor que ella...

-Shun- ¿Y que dices de mi? yo podría protegerte... a ti... a ambos...

-Nina- Shun... ¡Shun! ¡tan dulce y gentil como siempre!, tu no tienes ninguna obligación, quédate a honrar la casa de Virgo, estoy segura que serás tan grandioso como Shaka... protege a Athena... yo... yo te libero de toda responsabilidad que sientas hacia mi persona.

-Shun- Si tan solo... me dieras la oportunidad de mostrarte que no es por Shaka, ni por lo que creí que me decía la armadura de Virgo, siempre he sido yo y solo yo... pero me negaba a aceptarlo por respeto a ti... y a Shaka...

La repentina confesión del joven caballero hizo que mi corazón se paralizara, aun no podía creer en ello... de cualquier forma no lo sentía correcto, no me sentía con el derecho de algo así.

-Shun- Te probare que lo que siento es verdadero. Comprendo que debes seguir tu camino, sanar tu corazón y tal vez puedas darme un pequeño rincón cuando estés lista...

Acerco su hermoso rostro al mío y besó con increíble dulzura mis labios. Yo me quede paralizada ante ello mientras el se retiraba lentamente de mi.

-Shun- Cuando ese momento llegue sabrás de mi.

Pocos días después el gran mural del palacio estaba ya terminado. Mirándolo a varios metros de distancia me costaba creer lo que veían mis ojos.

-Nina- Maestro... tu legado...

Me decía a mi misma mientras sostenía mi bolso de viaje. Laxmi me miro desde la entrada al salón de los murales, estaba esperándome para que abordáramos el vuelo.

Siempre he odiado las despedidas y es que nunca puedo evitar llorar... tras un largo y apretado abrazo me despedí de Saori y con un fuerte apretón de manos con cada uno de los santos de oro, excepto con Virgo quien me dijo "hasta pronto" depositando un beso en el dorso de mi mano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola a Todos! pues ya llegando a la parte final de esta historia, que he disfrutado mucho en escribir. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios... pero esperen! Arte y cosmos no termina aquí, no tan fácil... como saben es la historia principal de una serie que he llamado "Golden Romances" de la cual ya están en curso historias para Afrodita y Camus y próximamente publicare una de Mu y Aioria! además que también pronto publicare mi consentida "Arte y Cosmos" versión ilustrada! asi me lleve mil años ilustrare esta historia que es y será mi gran consentida!

Un gran beso y un abrazo. Y una vez mas GRACIAS POR LEER!


	23. VOLVER A AMAR

Los días fueron luminosos y bellos, la vida era una gran carta de amor con bellas palabras en forma de la luz del sol, rosados atardeceres, doradas auroras, dulces frutos y fragantes flores. Los meses pasaron fugaces entre libros lienzos y mimos por mi segunda madre. Mi corazón fue sanando entre la belleza que trae la vida y la esperanza de tener un por que de existir y a quien amar.

Athena me escribía frecuentemente invitándome al santuario, así mismo, el caballero de virgo solía enviarme rosas en algunas ocasiones especiales como mi cumpleaños, el natalicio de Shaka y su aniversario mi parte inventaba escusas y pretextos tontos para no regresar a Grecia, aun no me sentía lista para ello... no estaba lista para verlo a el...

Sin darme cuenta pasaron 5 años desde mi llegada a Roma, acercándose la fecha en la que me graduaría de mi carrera de historia del arte. Durante todo este tiempo dedique mi vida y pasión a mi familia y a mis estudios... la vida me daba la belleza de una vida común y normal a la que rápidamente me acostumbre.

Cierto día mientras tomaba un café con mis dos mejores amigas revisábamos los libros y apuntes y de repente el escandalo de una multitud llamo hizo que despegáramos la vista de los libros.

-Sofia- Vaya, al parecer se trata de alguien realmente importante, mira cuanta gente esta amontonada ahí...

-Manuela- Debe de tratarse de algún actor de moda o algo así...

-Sofia- ¿por que lo dices?

-Manuela- Sofí, ¿no es lógico? que otro tipo de celebridad traería así de alborotadas a todas esas chicas

-Sofia- Ahhhh pues ya me dio curiosidad! deberíamos ir a ver de quien se trata... ¿que dices Nina?

Levante mi vista desde el pesado libro que tenia sobre la mesa y tome la taza de café entre mis manos. A mi siempre me pareció fastidioso cada que algún famoso visitaba la facultad, traían ruido, esas molestas cámaras y ni hablar del caos de autos que se armaba a la entrada de la universidad.

-Nina- ¿Están locas? yo no pienso acercarme a toda esa gente, además... no podemos perder el tiempo en esas tonterías cuando los finales son la próxima semana.

Sofí pego su rostro al libro con aire derrotado.

-Sofia- Nina... tienes que repetirlo a cada segundo? no entiendo como es posible que te preocupes si llevas el promedio mas alto de la generación... anda deberíamos divertirnos un poco...

Era verdad, siempre fui una aguafiestas. Mientras el resto de las chicas de mi edad preferían salir a divertirse y conocer muchachos yo siempre preferí dedicar cada minuto de mi vida a mi familia y a mis estudios, y no era precisamente por que me faltase ofertas... en realidad siempre tuve suerte en conseguir pretendientes pero todos estos desistían rápido por mi falta de interés en ellos... en realidad no los encontraba nada interesantes.

-Nina- ¡Animo las dos! tenemos que esforzarnos para aprobar, y después seremos libres.

Les dije en tono optimista levantando el puño derecho como pose de batalla con una gran sonrisa. Sofí y Manuela rodaron los ojos y después me sonrieron consecuentemente, después de todo ya me conocían y siendo mis únicas amigas accedieron a mis aburridos planes en vez de ir a enterarse del nuevo chisme universitario de moda.

-Nina- Hoy toca estudiar en mi casa... saben bien que a mi madre y a Rahula les encanta que nos visiten.

Mis amigas sonrieron resignadas, en realidad eran muy complacientes conmigo. Miré mi reloj y deje los billetes en la mesa del café.

-Nina- Chicas... Pasquale esta aquí...

Una vez en la entrada de la universidad Pasquale, nuestro mayordomo nos espero junto al auto negro con el que nos llevaría a casa, tomó nuestros bolsos y estuches de pinturas para colocarlos en la cajuela, subimos a la parte trasera del auto como era costumbre y emprendimos el camino a casa.

-Pasquale- Buona sera, Signorine

-Todas- ¡Buona sera!

-Nina- Pasquale, ¿sabes si mi madre ya esta en casa con Rahula?

-Pasquale- Si, signorina... la sua mama fue por Rahula mas mas temprano pues al parecer se sentía un poco mal...

-Nina- ¿Como?¿ y no te dijo mas?

-Pasquale- No, la sua mama non me dijo nada, creía que ya había hablado con usted, signorina...

El terrible caos vial en toda la calle de la universidad nos impedía avanzar lo que puso rápidamente mis nervios de punta y cambiando mi humor a uno mas desesperado y sombrío.

-Manuela- Tranquila, Nina... si fuera algo importante tu mamá ya se hubiera comunicado contigo...

-Sofi- Ponerte asi no va a solucionar nada...

Llame una y otra vez desde mi celular a casa y al teléfono de Laxmi sin obtener respuesta. y el maldito trafico habitual parecía aun peor que otros días debido a los muchos eventos de graduaciones y salidas de diversas escuelas de todos los niveles, por lo que tardamos mucho mas de lo habitual en llegar a casa.

Cuando al fin llegamos entre corriendo directo a las alcobas... y no había rastros de Laxmi ni de Rahula... en uno de los pasillos me topé de frente con Mia, una de las mucamas quien traía en brazos una alta pila de blancos para acomodar.

-Mia- Signorina... ¡cuidado!

-Nina- Disculpame por favor, Mia... es que... ¿donde esta Rahula? ¿donde esta mamà?

-Mia- La sua mama sta con il bambino nel Giardino, signorina... loro sono con un ra...

-Nina- Grazie mile, Mia!

No deje que la doncella terminara lo que me quería decir cuando salí disparada escaleras abajo atropellando en el camino a mis dos amigas. Cuando por fin llegue al jardín mi corazón sintió un alivio al ver a mi niño jugando como si nada acompañado por Laxmi.

Rahula- ¡Mami!

Corrió hacia mi para abrazarme a nivel de los muslos. y posteriormente lo carguè en brazos para examinar su apariencia a detenimiento.

-Nina- Madre, Pasquale me dijo que Ali se había sentido mal, y que fuiste por él a la escuela mas temprano... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿por que no me avisaste? estuve muy asustada...

Mi segunda madre trato de explicar lo que sucedía pero una voz masculina interrumpió excusándola.

-Ha sido culpa mía... yo le pedí que no te dijera nada...

Casi me desmayo cuando apartè la vista de mi hijo para ponerla en el hombre que estaba de pie a escasos metros de nosotros.

-Tratè de encontrarte en la universidad pero al parecer ya te habias ido...

Sin duda era èl... Los años le habían caído maravillosamente, estaba mas alto, y mucho mas apuesto. Aun llevaba el cabello a la altura de los hombros y sus facciones andróginas ya no lucían infantiles. Su elegante andar y su sonrisa dulce y gentil seguían siendo las mismas, no era otro mas que Shun, el santo dorado de Virgo.

Tras de mi los cuchicheos de sorpresa de mis amigas me sacaron de mi ensoñación, gire la vista hacia ellas mientras las veía mandar mensajes por sus móviles como si el mundo se les fuera en ello.

-Manuela- ¡Por todos los cielos si es el!

-Sofia- Nunca le perdonare a Nina que no nos haya dicho que lo conoce...

-Manuela- Se parece mucho... ¿tu crees que sea?¡ yo creo que si es!

Mi corazón latia frenéticamente y mis rodillas se iban venciendo por los nervios y el peso de mi hijo.

-Shun- Estuve esperando que volvieras... y como no fue así he venido a buscarte...

-Rahula- Mami,¿ tu lo conoces? es mi amigo...

Las chicas estaban estupefactas con lo que veían y escuchaban, y yo no podía concentrarme con semejante sorpresa.

-Nina- Si mi amor, ya lo conocía... hazme un gran favor, podrías ir con tu abuela un rato... Madre, chicas... ¿podrían permitirme hablar un momento a solas con Shun?

-Sofia- ¡Lo sabia si es el!

Suspire pesadamente con el comentario de mi amiga mientras las veía desaparecer por la puerta de la casa junto a mi pequeño niño en los brazos de su abuela.

-Shun- Ha crecido mucho, es exactamente igual a su padre...

\- Nina- Lo es...

-Shun- Nina... desde que te fuiste... me prometí esperar hasta que tu decidieras volver, y respetar tu decisión si considerabas no volver al santuario... Pero he fallado...

Continúe de pie en el lugar donde estaba mientras el caballero de virgo se acercaba mas a mi.

-Shun- Estos cinco años han sido demasiado largos para mi y aunque se que tal vez tu corazón nunca sane del todo no puedo soportar lo que el mío me pide... tenia que verte, a ti... a Rahula...

-Nina- Shun, no sigas, yo...

-Shun- Tan solo dímelo, dímelo mirándome a los ojos que ya no quieres verme mas y te juro por mi honor que no volveré a molestarte...

-Nina- Shun... no lo hagas mas difícil, yo...

El se acercó a mi y me tomó de los hombros para que lo mirase, sin embargo me costaba mucho trabajo encarar ese precioso rostro, no podía negarlo... sus bellos ojos me hacían temblar, su ternura me conmovía hasta la médula, pero me sentía confundida, no quería aceptar lo que mi corazón me decía, era difícil, muy difí su mano derecha levanto mi mentón para que lo mirara... "¿por que tienes que ser tan apuesto, Shun?" "¿Por que tienes que ser tan dulce y expresivo?"Era tan diferente a Shaka... pero podía sentir como mi corazón se deshacía al estar cerca de èl.

-Shun- Dímelo y te prometo desaparecer...

-Nina- Es que... tengo miedo...

-Shun- Es natural... yo también lo tengo... tuve tanto miedo de venir aquí que muchas veces me arrepentí de hacerlo por estos 5 años... pero hoy el amor fue mas grande que el miedo...

Colocó su blanca mano en mi rostro y con su pulgar acarició mi labio inferior con lo que sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Shun- Nina... si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad...

Y poco a poco el santo dorado fue acercando sus labios a los míos manteniendo ese divino contacto por unos segundos, pude sentir lo tenso de sus músculos por la duda que le causaba la posibilidad de un rechazo, pero no pude mas... mi corazón, mi mente y todo mi ser se rindió ante la dulzura de ese hombre. Lentamente fui separando los labios aceptando el beso del excaballero de bronce que con manos temblorosas rodeo tímidamente mi cuerpo y se poso en mi nuca. Prolongándose ese precioso instante bajo el cielo romano.

Cuando nos separamos abrió lentamente sus enormes ojos verdeazulados y me sonrió como un pequeño niño descubriendo algo nuevo.

-Shun- Gracias, Nina... hare todo para ganarme tu corazón...

-Nina- Shun... te robaste mi corazón desde que bajamos esas escaleras... solo que no lo sabia o no quería aceptarlo...

El sonrió ampliamente mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a su pecho, lo tomé de la mano para dirigirnos al interior de la casa cuando de repente noté la presencia de mis amigas detrás de la puerta... espiándonos.

-Sofia- ¡Milagro! ¡hasta que haces algo por tu vida, mujer!

-Manuela- Te recomendamos que la saques de su casa y la escuela de vez en cuando... ¡cinco años! ¡cinco años de volvernos locas!...

Shun sonreía sonrojado ante los entrometidos comentarios de mis amigas sin siquiera poder esbozar palabra pues Sofi y Manuela no dejaban de hablar un solo segundo.

-Sofi- Nina... no te enojes conmigo por favor...

Yo continuaba estupefacta con la conducta de las chicas. Y Shun solo las miraba con terror...

-Sofi- ¿Verdad que si eres tu Shun, el Caballero de Andrómeda que participó hace seis años en el torneo galáctico?

-Shun- Eehhh ... s.. si... pero eso fue hace mucho tiemp...

-Manuela- ¡Lo sabia! ¡no me lo van a creer! Por favor dame tu autógrafo...

-Sofi- Nina, ¿si nos das permiso de tomarnos una foto con tu novio?

-Nina- ¿M...mi... novio?

-Manuela- ¡Yo siempre fue tu fan!

-Shun- Pero si ni siquiera gané el torneo galáctico... desearía que ya lo olvidaran, siempre es lo mismo no puedo salir a la calle sin que me reconozcan.

Dijo cabizbajo mi adorado Shun mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente... para mi también era una sorpresa saber que era toda una celebridad. A donde quiera que fuéramos le llovían fans pidiendo su autógrafo, algo bastante molesto pero a la vez me hacia sentir especial que me haya elegido a mi.

Recuerdo ese año como uno de los mas felices de mi vida, me gradué con honores de la universidad, y como era de esperarse Shun me convenció de regresar al santuario. Juntos Laxmi, Rahula y yo visitamos la tumba de mi mentor en los patios del recinto de las amazonas, ahí esculpí para su lapida una bella estatua de Clío, la musa de la historia, ya que sus bellas obras ensalzaron todos los sucesos registrados de las guerras santas.

En el santuario Athena me recibió con un gran abrazo junto al resto de los santos de oro, ahora ya eran los 12... era realmente emocionante poder ver a Athena junto a toda la orden dorada en el gran salón de la mesa redonda y las estatuas.

-Kikki- ¡Nina! ¿Has vuelto!

-Nina- ¡Kikki!, ¡casi no te reconozco! estas tan alto y apuesto! ¡y mírate nada mas, vistiendo la armadura de Aries!...¡ Mu debe estar muy orgulloso de ti!...

El joven santo Lemuriano trato de abrazarme pero se tuvo que contener para no atravesarme el tórax con la impresionante cornamenta de su armadura. Rahula se mantenía aferrado a la amplia falda de mi vestido mientras yo trataba de que saludara debidamente a Saori y al resto de los caballeros de oro.

-Saori- Asi que tu eres Rahula...

Se arrodillo la Diosa para quedar a la altura del niño extendiéndole los brazos. Laxmi y yo le indicamos que saludara a Athena y mi hijo como buen pequeño de 4 años se le acerco con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza.

-Saori- Vaya que eres exactamente igual a tu padre...

-Laxmi- Pero tiene los ojos de su madre...

-Saori- Rahula, tu padre fue un gran caballero... el mas cercano a dios, poderoso, fiel y honorable... siempre estare en deuda con el. Es por eso que estamos tan felices de al fin conocerte.

Rahula sonreía tímidamente pues como todo niño pequeño amaba escuchar historias de su padre, pues èl y Shun eran sus héroes.

Como prometí pinte un retrato al oleo de cada uno de los 12 caballeros de oro y de algunos otros de plata y bronce que también habían sobresalido por su gran valor y fidelidad como las amazonas de plata de águila y ofiuco.

Como era de esperarse Laxmi, Rahula y yo terminamos viviendo nuevamente en la casa de Virgo, creo que es cosa del destino, cosa del amor...

Recordar los extraños sucesos de mi vida me hacen apreciar cada instante, atesorar cada risa, cada lágrima, cada vez que respiró y parpadeo. Mi corazón se llena de alegría cada día que los veo a ambos... juntos, meditando en medio de los fragantes lotos de la sala gemela, puedo ver en Rahula a mi amado Shaka en cada gesto, y puedo ver la gran felicidad de vivir, amar y ser amada en los cristalinos ojos de mi adorado Shun. Si muriera hoy dejaría con felicidad este mundo satisfecha de todo lo que pude ver, conocer y amar, de poder llenar mi existencia de amor, de Arte y Cosmos.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con esto concluye Arte y cosmos. En verdad gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el final, gracias a ustedes tengo la voluntad e ilusión de seguir escribiendo... y esperen pronto comenzare con la versión ilustrada y las historias paralelas de la serie

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR UN GRAN BESO Y UN ABRAZO


	24. Especial de curiosidades y errores

Hola a todos! Pues para festejar la culminación de esta historia tan querida para mi tenemos el especial de curiosidades y errores de Arte y Cosmos! Para tratar que esto sea lo más ordenado lo haré por capítulos. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo!

Quiero agradecer a MacrossLive,Mitsuryouku y Zuleica por sus comentarios! con respecto a lo que comentas, Zuleica tal vez si haga un final alternativo jejeje lo que pasa es que trate de ser lo mas fiel a los hechos del manga y por ahora los dorados no han revivido, por eso no reviví a Shaka y Nina se quedo con Shun jajajaja además que me parecio una especie de final inesperado.

Arte y Cosmos es mi historia favorita... a pesar de que hasta ahora la escribí siempre la traje en la mente, de hecho omití varias secuencias porque creí que se haría demasiado larga y tal vez llegaría a aburrir, pero como amo esta historia el siguiente proyecto es hacerla ilustrada y también corregir errores tratando de apegarme lo mas posible a los hechos canónicos. Asi que si encuentran mas errores en los hechos canónicos estarè muy feliz de saberlo para reescribir esta historia.

Una vez gracias por leer y comentar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cap 1 Volviendo a nacer

En realidad no sabia que nombre ponerle a la protagonista, después quise cambiar el nombre de Nina por Iris, pero la historia ya estaba algo avanzada y no pude hacerlo

Aquí nos situamos en algún lugar de América Latina, como se trata de un lugar con diversos pozos petroleros se podría tratar de México, Colombia o Venezuela.

Nina tiene una condición llamada Retraso constitucional del Crecimiento y Desarrollo, una variante normal del desarrollo que hace que los niños o niñas portadores de esta condición tengan la pubertad a edades mayores a comparación del resto de la población, siendo completamente normales en estatura y en fertilidad. Seguramente hemos conocido a alguien así siempre se ven mucho más jóvenes de lo que en realidad son.

Tratare de ir presentando a los personajes y eplicar algunos detalles segun sea adecuado para la historia asi como algunos hechos importantes.

La primera Familia de Nina que estaba conformado por

Eduardo: Padre de Nina 38 años, contador.

Marcela: Madre de Nina 38 sños, ama de casa.

Santiago: Hjo mayor, 16 años, estudiante de preparatoria.

Nina: 13 años estudiante de secundaria.

Marcelita: hija menor, 6 años, estudiante de primaria.

Misty de Lagarto. Santo de Plata

Caliope de Casiopea. Santo Femenino de Plata.  
Edad: 20 años  
País de Origen: Grecia  
Tipo de sangre O  
Talla: 1.74 metros  
Maestro: desconocido  
Lugar de entrenamiento: desconocido

Hera de la Grulla. Santo Femenino de Plata.  
Edad: 26 años  
Estatura: 1.93m  
País de origen: Mongolia  
Tipo de sangre: A+  
Maestro: desconocido  
Lugar de entrenamiento: Mongolia y sur de China.

"Patriarca Arles".Saga de Geminis asesino de Shion de Aries legìtimo patriarca.

Los cuatro Santos de plata que fueron a rescatar el pueblo de Nina fueron: Caliope de Casiopea, Argol de Perceo, Shaina de Ofiuco y Misty de Lagarto quien fue como líder del grupo. Shaina y Argol eran muy jovenes y probablemente recién habian recibido su rango y armaduras, tanto que era su primera misión fuera del santuario y por eso no dijeron palabra y se limitaron a obedecer a Misty.

Nina nunca vio a Marín y Shaina en el recinto de las amazonas ya que ambas fueron consideradas como prodigios entre todas las amazonas y fue por eso que se les encomendaron aprendices varones y vivían fuera del recinto.

Nina pasó alrededor de 6 meses como sirvienta en el recinto de las amazonas.

Caps.2 Giros del destino

Gigas, asistente del patriarca, tuerto, se desconoce si portó en algun momento alguna armadura.

Camus: Caballero Dorado de Acuario, Francés.

David di Salvatore: Pintor, escultor, y muralista  
Italiano.  
74 años.  
Portador de escoliosis severa lo que le da a su espalda una encorvadura exagerada lo que reduce importantemente su estatura.  
Posteriormente desarrolla mal de Parkinson lo que le produce temblor en las extremidades afectando severamente su oficio de pintor.  
Trabajo en el santuario por más de 30 años por lo que el conoció al verdadero Patriarca, Shion.  
Pintóel retrato de Aioros meses antes de su muerte, cuando Saga mando a borrar todo lo referente a Aioros, David guardó en secreto el retrato de Aioros porque a pesar de también creer que era un traidor apreciaba mucho al santo de Sagitario y Aioria, así que guardo el cuadro con la esperanza de entregárselo algún día al santo de Leo.  
Los grandes murales fueron a petición de Shion, pero Saga también gustaba del arte y la opulencia, así que aún con su lado maligno apreciaba la presencia del pintor y le encomendaba varios trabajos como el gran retrato de el mismo vistiendo la túnica de patriarca fue tiene en su despacho.

Aldebarán: Caballero Dorado de Tauro, Basileño.

Aioria: Caballero Dorado de Leo, Griego.

Shura: Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, Español.

DeathMask: Caballero Dorado de Cancer, se desconoce su verdadero nombre, aunque en "la danza de las mariposas " Afrodita lo llama Angelo, que me parece un gran nombre para el, el ángel de la muerte!  
Italiano.

Milo Caballero Dorado de Escorpión, Griego.

Shaka: Caballero Dorado de Virgo,  
Origen: India

Hera quería deshacerse de Nina pues no servía para amazona.

David aceptó a Nina por no tener ningún tipo de instrucción artística previa. La aceptó como aprendiz por su talento innato.

Gigas y Saga afortunadamente no eran pedofilos, por eso a Gigas no le pareció útil que Nina se quedara en el Palacio y decidió deshacerse de ella.

Camus no tenía interés en que Nina se quedara en su templo. También se deshizo de ella.

Shaka decidió quedársela para alegrar la vida de su ama de llaves pues tiempo atrás perdió una hija. También porque le dio lástima, sabía que había mucha gente peligrosa en el santuario y tarde o temprano abusarian de ella o sería asesinada.

Laxmi:  
País de origen:India.  
55 años, ama de llaves del templo de Virgo, ha acompañado a Shaka desde que llego de la India. Responsable de todos los asuntos del templo de la virgen, confidente de Shaka, a quien ve como a un hijo.

A pesar de no ser personajes canónicos los discípulos de Shaka tomaron parte de la historia

Shiva: Caballero de Plata de Pavoreal, discípulo de Shaka.  
País de origen: India.

Agora: Caballero de Plata de Loto, discípulo de Shaka.  
Pais de origen: India

Sarí. vestido tradicional usado por las mujeres de la India.

También en este capitulo pueden notar que se ubica durante los últimos años de entrenamiento de los caballeros de bronce, por eso Mu sigue en Jamir, Aioros está muerto, Dohko esta en forma de anciano cuidando los cinco picos y Saga era el patriarca impostor. Que son las sillas de Aries, Géminis, libra y Sagitario que Nina noto que estaban vacías.

Nina se enamoró de Shaka desde que bajó las escaleras de los doce templos en sus brazos.

Cap.3 Destellos de felicidad

Nina acudía de lunes a Sábado de 9 am a 6 pm al estudio de pinturas. David no le permitía salir a los corredores del Palacio sin su permiso, esto era porque Saga solía llevar a cabo ejecuciones, orgías y torturas en los salones del Palacio y David no quería que Nina viera tales aberraciones. Así mismo Shaka no le permitía salir sola del templo por las mismas razones.

Shaka menciona a Shihima, pero no se menciona a si mismo luchando con el, al parecer no se registró su encuentro en la historia para no crear una paradoja en el tiempo.

Shaka comienza a enamorarse de Nina desde que lo besa en la biblioteca.

Caps.4 Veneno

Elegí a Milo como rival de Shaka porque es considerado por las fans como el dorado más sexy.

Milo nunca sintió amor por Nina, sólo le atraía su belleza y también le gustaba molestar a Shaka.

Shaka nunca admitirá que sintio celos de Milo.

A Nina le atraía Milo.

El retrato de Milo fue la primera obra totalmente pintada por Nina que se colocó en el Palacio del patriarca.

Caps.5 Mi promesa

Si Nina se hubiera quedado ese día en la Villa del manantial probablemente ese día hubiese perdido la virginidad

Laxmi le dijo q Shaka que no quería que hiciera sufrir a Nina, pero Nina no escucho esa última parte y malinterpretado al ama de llaves.

David tenía sospechas de la usurpación del trono de patriarca pero se convenció al por sobre Saori Kido. Investigo por su cuenta y descubrió que Aioros murió coincidir do con la llegada de Athena y el cambio de personalidad del patriarca, al comprender tan tarde está situación se sintió cómplice y culpable de la verdadera traición, por eso estaba nervioso y deprimido, conoció a Saori en una exposición de Arte en Tokio y confirmó sus sospechas incluso de que el usurpador era Saga.  
También le dijo a Saori como localizar las entradas secretas al santuario.

Gigas no confiaba en David y envío un espía a seguirlo así se enteraron que David vio a Saori.

Nina pintaba mucho más rápido que su maestro aproximadamente el triple de velocidad que el viejo pintor.

Agora ya sabía que David estaba acusado de traición pero no se atrevió a decirle a Nina.

A Kikki, Aldebaran y Mu les impresionó mucho la belleza de Nina, especialmente a Mu.

En realidad no se podían teletranaportar dentro de las 12 casas por el sello de Athena, ese fue un gran error de mi parte.

Caps.7 el Ruiseñor sin alas

Shaka y Nina también eran sospechosos de traición, Saga torturó a David en un intento de que alguno de ellos dos hablara, pero como no sabían que David había visto a Saori no tenían nada que confesar.

Todos los caballeros dorados a excepción de Cáncer,Piscis y Capricornio que ya sabían la identidad del patriarca y Mu que sabía la identidad de Athena dudaron con las palabras de David.

Caps.8 traición

Laxmi fue quien convenció a Shaka de ir a ver a David, porque no soporta ver sufrir a Nina, Shaka fue quien llamo a Mu para que les ayudará.

Afrodita le dio la Rosa a Nina como un homenaje a Hanako.

9\. Monumento al amor

Obviamente Shaka no era Virgen

Nina aún no tenía su primera menstruación, eso ocurrió un par de meses después.(esta secuencia la omití para no hacer tan larga la historia)

Nina nunca fue al Taj Mahal con Shaka, iría años más tarde pero con Shun.(hay un final alternativo de la historia en el Taj Mahal... les prometo luego publicarlo)

10\. Caos

Nina jamás vio a los caballeros de bronce vistiendo sus primeras armaduras. Los conoció físicamente hasta ser Santos de oro.

El gemelo decapitado y el del la daga eran Kanon y Saga, siendo Kanon el de la daga por ser el que sólo tenía maldad y Saga el decapitado por su enfermedad mental. Así que David sospechaba de la existencia de Kanon

Omiti un evento muy importante en el manga: el primer encuentro de Shaka con Ikki en la isla de la reina muerte,Cuando me di cuenta ya había avanzado mucho la historia y no lo pude corregir.

11\. Conexión

El golpe en la cabeza favoreció que Nina fuera afectada por las técnicas de Shaka y eso a su vez la conexión espiritual entre ellos dos.

Nina también entró al cosmos de Ikki.

12.  
Esperanza

Para salir de cabo sunion se necesita la ayuda de un dios. Athena ayudó a Nina y las gemelas a sacar el cadáver de por eso que en la primera visita de Nina junto a Shaka y Mu no lo sacaron de ahí pues en ese entonces no tenían ayuda divina, hasta que Saori hablo directo al corazón de Nina le ayudo para poder sacar a David de la cueva, aunque demasiado tarde, por eso capítulos después Saori incluso le pide perdón a Nina.

Caps.13

Si Saori hubiera escuchado a Nina sobre el pergamino de los 12 signos zodiacales hubiera sabido de la existencia de Kanon y la verdad del despertar de poseídon antes de que fuera al templo submarino.

Shaka regreso débil y anemico porque dio la mitad de su sangre a la armadura de Andrómeda.

Caps.14 confianza y fe

El templo de Piscis se inundó de Rosales y espinas como carta de amor de Afrodita a Hanako.

Incluí la batalla de Asgard a pesar que no es canon.

Aioria ya no recordaba el rostro de su hermano, el retrato de Aioros le sorprendió lo mucho que se parecen

Desde antes de las doce casas shaka tenía una conocida rivalidad con Aioria, por eso le molestó mucho que visitará a Nina, nunca aceptaría que sintió celos de Aioria también.

Caps.15 en el rio Ganges.

Omiti la aparición de sorrento en Asgard y la mencioné hasta después en el hospital cuando enfrentó a Aldebaran en el hospital porque este último enfrentamiento si es canónico.

Caps. 16.

Caps. ritual

Shaka presentía su muerte por eso decidió tener un día especial con Nina.

Shaka cumplió su promesa. Nina hizo el viaje y conoció todas las obras de arte que siempre soño.

En el ritual se engendró, Rahula su único hijo.

Caps.18 la oscuridad

La conexión de Nina y Shaka se daba cuando uno de los dos estaba cerca de la muerte, la primera ella lo estuvo por ser afectada por las técnicas de Shaka y la segunda el era el que estuvo al filo de morir para alcanzar el octavo sentido.

Caps.19 una carta de amor

La estatua donde Nina recibió los pétalos es la misma del capítulo 5, y también es la misma de la alucinación de Shaka de niño y Buda hablando, se desconoce por que los muros están en ruinas.

Los pétalos llegaron muchas horas después de que Shaka los enviará porque tuvieron que volar desde Grecia hasta la India.

El mensaje de Shaka en los pétalos Nina lo leyó alreves: primero era el símbolo del infinito: que significa el amor eterno y el símbolo de Virgo: este tiene varios significados uno se hacía referencia a Shaka mismo que la amaría por siempre, otro que le decía a Nina que volviera a la casa de Virgo para que se encontrara con Shun inicialmente para que el la conectará con Shaka a través de los recuerdos de las armaduras y finalmente porque el destino quiso que el otro santo de Virgo se enamorada de ella y por último tanto el infinito y el signo de Virgo del ciclo de vida, Shaka muere pero la vida de su hijo va comenzando que también será del signo fe virgo.

Nina hizo el viaje de sus sueños Shaka cumplió lo prometido.

Todos los sucesos de Next dimention se sitúan en los días en que Nina y Laxmi aún estaban en la Villa del manantial y ya han concluido cuando ellas regresan a Grecia. Es por eso que ella conoce ya como Santos dorados a los caballeros de bronce y nunca vio a Seiya en coma.

Hasta Shaina sabía todos los rumores sobre Nina y Shaka.

Nina vio por primera vez a Shun portando la armadura de Virgo en el salón de la mesa redonda y las estatuas, el mismo lugar donde vio por primera vez a Shaka. Shun llevaba puesto el casco y Nina ya tenía síntomas de embarazo, por eso tuvo mareos desmayos y confundió a los dos virgos.

Shun comenzó a sentir algo por ella desde la primera vez que la vio y la tuvo en sus brazos en el salón de la mesa redonda.

Caps 21. El camino al templo de Virgo.

Shun al tener acceso a los recuerdos de Shaka obviamente incluía todas las veces que tuvo intimidad con Nina por eso ambos se ponen incómodos y apenados cuando Shun le dice sobre lo que la armadura de Virgo le comunica.

Nina se enamoró de Shun al bajar las escaleras de los doce templos.

Bajo las escaleras de los doce templos en brazos de dos Santos de Virgo, con Shaka en el momento del amanecer y con Shun en el ocaso.

Shun aunque amaba a Nina hubiera renunciado a estar con ella si Shaka volvía a la vida con tal de que ella fuera feliz.

Caps. Cerrando ciclos e iniciando nuevos.

Cuando Shaka dice que Shun es un loto de diferente color en la sala gemela es porque Shun es un caballero de Virgo diferente a todas las generaciones conocidas, pues todos seguían la línea del budismo y se privan de algún sentido para aumentar su cosmos. Shun no, sin embargo es el hombre más puro del planeta, tiene una técnica ofensiva y defensiva a la vez, un cosmos infinito y también es el hombre más cercano a un dios por ser el recipiente de uno, por lo que a su estilo tiene las cualidades de un santo de Virgo.

Shaka reconoció a Shun como sucesor y pupilo aunque le enseñará a través de los recuerdos de la armadura.

En esa ocasión nuevamente se junratón tres generaciones de Virgo: shun, Shaka y Rahula que estaba en el vientre de Nina.

Shaka tenía acceso a los conocimientos y pensamientos de Shun así que sabía lo que el japonés sentía por la artista, lejos de sentir celos o tristeza a Shaka le complacio que el la amara pues lo considera digno de cuidar todo lo que tuvo y ama.

Shun es dos años más joven que Nina.

No sabemos si el primer beso de Shun fue con Nina en el estudio de pintura pues es conocido por todos que June de camaleón estaba enamorada de el, pero durante toda la serie y el manga Shun no la vuelve a nombrar ni recordar después de la batalla con Afrodita. Es posible que si haya tenido algo que ver con ella más allá de la amistad, pero gracias a Kurumada, June pasó al olvidó y aproveche esto para mi historia. (Sorry June).

Caps. Volver a amar

Inicialmente Rahula se llamaba Ali. El nombre Ali es árabe... se lo puse al hijo de Shaka porque no se me ocurrió otro 😓. Por sugerencia de una de MacrossLive, mis lectoras lo cambie a Rahula, que no podría ser mejor nombre para el hijo de Shaka, pues Rahula es el nombre del hijo de Siddharta. Me puse a investigar un poco sobre el nombre Rahula y significa Impedimento, Grillete o atadura... Siddharta percibió el nacimiento de su hijo como un obstáculo para su renunciación y como una ligadura que le encadenaba a la vida mundana de sufrimiento y, por ello, se dio ese nombre al niño. Pero en Arte y Cosmos creo que Rahula seria mas bien una Atadura entre Shaka y Nina, como un lazo irrompible entre ellos, mas que ser un impedimento seria una atadura de amor entre ellos dos.

Laxmi le enseña budismo a Rahula.

Shun era la celebridad que llegó a la Universidad, pero no logró ver a Nina.

Rahula se sintió mal en la escuela porque la cercanía de Shun despertó su cosmos, como un llamado a iniciar su entrenamiento como santo de Virgo.

Shun llegó más rápido a casa de Nina pues uso un portal tal como lo hacía Shaka.

Rahula es exactamente igual a Shaka a excepción de el color de ojos, que son verdes como los de su madre.

En la escena final Shun ya está entrenando a Rahula para ser el siguiente santo de Virgo.


End file.
